Cinq hommes autour d'un feu de camp
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - Nos cinq héros et des Preventers qui encadrent des jeunes, l'été, les vastes espaces, la nature, de l'aventure, un point de rassemblement et des vilains. Des très vilains qui risquent de faire des dégâts, voire peut-être de démarrer un nouveau conflit.
1. Prologue

**Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.**

Avertissement : le récit a été entièrement remanié pour en permettre l'écriture de la suite et l'achèvement.

_Quinze ans après le dernier conflit - les événements Mariemeia - nos cinq grands dadais sont Preventers. _

_Nous allons les retrouver dans des aventures avec leurs collègues Preventer et au milieu du grand air, de la nature et des petits oiseaux. Ils seront entourés de leurs jeunes turbulents, de leur famille et de leurs semble parfaitement se dérouler les premiers jours de camp.  
_

_Malheureusement, des jours sombres se profilent à l'horizon._

Très bonne lecture :)

**Prologue.**

Une jeune femme sortit de sa salle à manger pour avancer d'un pas vif dans un long couloir dallé de marbre. Elle avait les bras chargés de lourds dossiers sur lesquels elle avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit la veille. Sa jupe droite bleue en tweed frottait à chacun de ses pas contre des jambes qu'elle avait jolies et habillées de bas.

Le son qu'elle produisait en marchant était sexy, mais aucun des hommes qu'elle croisa dans le vaste couloir, tandis qu'elle se rendait vers le lieu où elle comptait passer une bonne partie de sa journée, se garda bien de sourire pour montrer son appréciation. Ils étaient tous bien trop bien éduqués pour cela.

La raison en était surtout que chacun des postes qu'ils occupaient était bien trop cher payé et bien trop demandé pour que ces employés se fassent jeter dehors pour un écart de conduite, quel qu'il soit.

La jeune femme portait ce matin là un haut blanc à manches courtes très classique, style années soixante d'avant les colonies, une réplique parfaite, qui venait de chez un grand couturier. Un ravissant chemisier qu'elle s'était offert, une petite folie qu'elle ne regrettait pas et qui mettait son long cou en valeur. Cou qui était orné d'un collier ras de cou en perles qui avait appartenu à sa mère adoptive.

Son regard bleu brillait. Elle était emplie de bonne humeur malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil dont elle avait pu bénéficier la nuit précédente en raison de nombreux dossiers en souffrance qu'elle avait dû traiter. Elle chantonnait un air entraînant à mi voix.

Le soleil entrait à flots au travers les larges fenêtres du vaste hall qu'elle traversa de son pas alerte, adressa un bref signe de tête poli et un sourire aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient à leur poste de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée.

Ceux-ci lui rendirent son salut avec une rigueur toute militaire. Ils la suivirent une courte seconde du regard, légèrement intrigués, une lueur amusée dans l'œil. Sa débordante énergie leur était moins coutumière que son sérieux. Quel que soit son comportement, elle ne laissait jamais personne indifférent parmi les membres de son personnel et ils étaient tous fiers de la servir.

Elle se rendit directement vers une double porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle entra, referma la porte et fut accueillie par une jeune femme brune qui se leva pour faire le tour de son secrétaire avec le sourire.

- Bonjour votre Altesse. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle venait prendre les dossiers que la jeune femme lui tendait.

- Bonjour Alice. Je vais très bien, merci, et vous ? Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Elle replaça quelques unes des mèches raides de sa chevelure d'un châtain très clair, coupée court, avec ses doigts. Il fut un temps où elle les avait eu très longs et avait porté la frange mais elle était alors une adolescente et n'y entendait rien à la mode et encore moins au paraître. Hors pour être au poste auquel elle se trouvait et exercer le métier qu'elle exerçait, il fallait avoir une excellente image.

Une excellente image, être intelligente, être cultivée, avoir un minimum d'éducation. Cette jeune femme possédait tout cela et un titre. Elle était princesse de Sank.

Elles échangèrent quelques civilités puis la princesse laissa son assistante pour se rendre dans son bureau et elle laissa la porte de communication entre les deux pièces, ouverte.

Elle contourna le lourd secrétaire d'époque qui se trouvait dans la partie la plus reculée de la vaste pièce, pour se placer derrière mais ne s'assit pas tout de suite.

Le courrier du jour se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un dossier, posé sur son sous-main, qui attendait d'être consulté. Elle le mit sur le côté, après avoir déposé son téléphone portable devant elle puis elle mit en route son ordinateur. Elle prit place dans son fauteuil avant de demeurer quelques secondes à réfléchir devant son écran allumé, les mains posées à plat sur la surface du secrétaire.

- Alice, pourriez-vous m'imprimer les dates du rassemblement du Mouvement des Jeunes pour la Paix de la Terre et des Colonies, je vous prie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu forte. Nul besoin de me sortir l'ensemble du dossier, j'ai plus ou moins l'ensemble des infos en tête et il me faut surtout le détail des dates pour cet été. Avec un café ?

Elle continua de consulter son calepin électronique, soupira puis jeta un :

- Merci !

Avant de secouer la tête en se morigénant.

Elle avait tendance à être étourdie lorsqu'elle entreprenait trente six mille choses en même temps et en oubliait parfois la politesse. La pauvre Alice en faisait souvent les frais. Elle avait une assistante en or, qu'elle couvrait de petits cadeaux à toutes les fêtes possibles et même en dehors parce que cette femme était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience extraordinaire.

Qui de plus avait des enfants et qui ne comptait pas ses heures. Raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours fait coïncider ses congés avec ceux de ses enfants. Après tout, elle savait ce que c'était. Elle aussi était mère.

Elle prit ensuite place sur son fauteuil, se rapprocha légèrement de son secrétaire et saisit son portable. Elle le mit en route, chercha le numéro de la personne qu'elle voulait appeler puis appuya sur appel avant de poser l'appareil sur son oreille, non sans avoir au préalable ôté sa boucle d'oreille d'un geste élégant.

Alice entra dans la pièce pour venir déposer plusieurs feuilles et une tasse de café devant elle et la princesse posa une main sur le téléphone pour articuler un merci avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour. Son remerciement fut accueilli par un agréable sourire.

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre, son correspondant était déjà en ligne.

- _Lady Une, je vous écoute._ Entendit-elle dire sur un ton formel.

La voix de Une était toujours aussi plaisante à entendre de bon matin. Cette femme avait beau être professionnelle et avoir de la rigueur, elle possédait l'une des plus belles voix que la princesse connaissait et elle la lui enviait un peu.

- Bonjour Anna. Comment vous portez-vous ? Lui dit-elle amicalement, tandis qu'elle croisait les jambes et se tournait vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

- _Bonjour Relena. Toujours ravie de vous entendre, en particulier en début de journée. Je vais très bien merci._ Répondit Une et Relena pouvait presque entendre son sourire dans sa réponse. _J'espère que vous vous êtes remise de votre défaite au poker de l'autre soir._

Relena se mit à rire et fit tourner son pied avant de balancer sa jambe. Ce faisant, elle retira à demi son élégante chaussure à haut talon et fit jouer ses orteils, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement tapoter le bord de celle-ci contre le bas de son talon.

Elle posa son avant bras sur le rebord de son secrétaire, détendue. Une et elle étaient des amies de longue date.

- Je m'en suis remise, oui. Avoir perdu m'aura évité de prendre des grammes supplémentaires. Je n'arrêtais pas de grignoter mes gains. La prochaine fois je penserais à amener des pois chiches et des haricots secs. Nous serons moins tentées. Dit-elle avec un petit rire et Une se mit à glousser.

Elles bavardèrent encore quelques minutes, parlèrent de choses et d'autres avant que Relena n'aborde le sujet pour lequel elle avait passé son coup de fil de si bonne heure.

- Je ne vais pas monopoliser votre temps davantage et vous exposer la raison de cet appel. Il s'agit du rassemblement du MJPTC de cet été qui aura lieu en Amérique du Nord, dans le Niagara Falls State Park. Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle jouait avec la petite feuille de papier que son assistante lui avait remise plus tôt. Cela se situe dans la région des grands lacs. Je vous ai fait porter le dossier sur clé USB hier. Vous devriez l'avoir reçu. J'apprécierais de recevoir au plus vite les listes des jeunes et des animateurs qui pourront s'y rendre ainsi que la date des camps d'été qui auront lieu, sur Terre comme sur les colonies. Je pourrais de cette façon me charger de l'organisation et des transports.

- _Je vais contacter tout ceux qui sont responsables de l'encadrement des jeunes et des animateurs, mais pas avant ce soir et au plus tard demain, Relena. _Répondit Une, qui semblait un peu ennuyée. _Certains sont actuellement, pour la plupart d'entre eux, en mission. En ce qui concerne les autres, ils croulent tout comme moi sous les obligations._ _C'est l'inconvénient avec eux. Ils s'impliquent énormément dans ce mouvement mais sont difficilement disponibles depuis qu'ils ont chez les Preventers. _

- Je sais qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour se libérer et s'occuper de ces jeunes. Soupira la princesse qui secoua la tête. Je sais également que vous êtes assez compréhensive pour leur ménager des congés qui leur permettent d'être disponibles pour nous. Je sais aussi que vous leur forcez la main pour qu'ils prennent du temps pour pouvoir se reposer. Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient sans vous. Si vous n'étiez pas là, ils seraient débordés et finiraient surmenés.

- _Disons que j'ai des arguments contre lesquels ils ne peuvent guère se défendre. _Déclara Une suave. _Ils savent que qu'ils n'ont pas le choix et que s'ils continuent de protester, mon petit trente sept en pointure peu facilement atterrir sur leur fondement._

Relena éclata de rire.


	2. Nuit

**Chap 1.**

**Nuit**

Quelque part dans le rutilant immeuble du Central des Preventers de Sank qui faisait la fierté de ceux qui y travaillaient, au même étage mais dans des bureaux différents, cinq hommes venaient d'éternuer exactement en même temps.

Tous les cinq eurent la vague sensation que l'on venait de parler d'eux.

Dans l'un d'entre eux, il s'entendit la chute d'un objet accompagné d'un juron en anglais avec un bel accent américain.

Dans un autre, quelqu'un était saisi d'une véritable crise d'éternuements et s'était mis à grommeler quelque chose à propos de maudits djins femelles bavardes et de mauvais œil, le tout en arabe.

- Tout va bien mon colonel ? Demanda un jeune homme, qui passa la tête par une porte laissée entrebâillée.

- Oui, Jon. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Juste un peu de poussière dans l'air. Répondit son supérieur, qui eut un léger reniflement passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Puisque vous êtes là, dites moi si les colonels Yuy, Chang et Maxwell sont arrivés. Je n'ai pas exactement fait attention à ce qui se passait en dehors d'ici depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans mon bureau.

- Ils sont ici, monsieur. Les colonels Yuy, Maxwell et Chang sont arrivés un peu après vous et le colonel Barton. Répondit le jeune homme qui repoussa d'un doigt les épaisses lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez. Voulez-vous du café ou du thé ? Je suis en train d'en préparer.

- Du thé merci, Jon.

Jon retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire préparer le premier café ou thé de la matinée de ses supérieurs. Il trouvait que le colonel Winner avait l'air fatigué. Sans doute couvait-il un rhume.

Voilà près de sept ans qu'il travaillait pour ces messieurs, comme il se plaisait à le dire à ses collègues.

Il paraissait étrange qu'il porte des lunettes, pour un Preventer et pourtant il faisait bien partie de cette organisation, née de la volonté de la Terre et des colonies de se doter d'un instrument efficace pour protéger la population.

Jon était myope, pas excessivement et c'était là bien le seul handicap qu'il avait. Il était par ailleurs pourvu d'une excellente santé, était un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, solidement bâti, à l'ossature robuste et la pratique régulière d'un sport avait fait de lui un homme musclé sans exagération.

Il était loin d'être un laideron. Ses collègues le trouvaient plutôt séduisant, surtout les femmes, lorsqu'il ôtait ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes à montures métalliques, qui révélaient alors toute la profondeur de son regard gris. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient d'une taille relativement petite en comparaison avec le reste de sa personne.

Il était blond, de ce blond très particulier que l'on qualifiait de « vénitien », un blond chaud, presque roux. Il portait les cheveux mi longs, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, plus communément appelée un catogan, terme désuet mais qui lui collait parfaitement. Tout en Jon criait les origines nordiques, y compris la boucle d'oreille en argent qui ornait le lobe de son oreille droite.

Il était donc Preventer, ceci depuis maintenant huit ans, et il n'était pas le seul à avoir une mauvaise vue dans cette partie-ci du nouveau Central.

Ce tout nouveau bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient les bureaux qu'occupaient ses colonels, avait été construit pour remplacer les locaux qui avaient été jugés décidément bien trop vétustes.

Jon portait des lunettes tout comme le colonel Maxwell. Le jeune homme avait postulé pour faire partie du personnel administratif. Il s'était dit, résigné, qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge du travail de bagnard, traduire par là de tout ce qui était administratif, rapports, dossiers, classement, et autres réjouissances du genre. Comme il était d'un genre méticuleux, qu'il était loin d'être un idiot et qu'il était polyglotte en plus d'être un crack en informatique, il aimait ce travail dans lequel il s'investissait avec plaisir.

Mais les colonels Maxwell et Yuy lui avaient proposé autre chose.

Il y avait trois types d'hommes et de femmes chez les Preventers.

Ceux qui étaient d'active, qui étaient sur le terrain, effectuaient les missions, risquaient leurs vies, étaient connus du public et étaient les héros.

Ceux qui étaient d'active mais moins connus du public, voire pas du tout, Comme Jon.

Et il y avait ceux qui travaillaient dans les bureaux, mais qui n'étaient pas moins dangereux pour autant.

Les uns défendaient la population à l'extérieur, les autres encore défendaient le monde à partir des bases et des Centraux Preventers. Ils aidaient leurs collègues à accomplir leurs missions et à en revenir vivants surtout.

Les employés de bureau qui travaillaient chez les Preventers savaient également se servir d'une arme. Lady Une était partie du principe que le central des Preventer n'était pas à l'abri d'une prise d'otage et qu'il fallait qu'ils puissent se défendre.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des « gratte-papiers », qu'ils étaient des pros de l'agrafeuse, de la photocopieuse ou encore de la frappe des rapports ou même de l'élaboration d'un café parfait, qu'ils ne devaient pas recevoir un minimum de formation en self défense et en utilisation d'arme à feu.

Ceux dont faisait partie Jon étaient une unité assez particulière. Ils étaient considérés comme une élite. Les forces spéciales. Ils savaient tuer, à mains nues, avec des armes blanches et avec des armes de poing. Ils servaient la plupart du temps à infiltrer des groupes, à récupérer des informations. Nul besoin pour cela d'être totalement physiquement parfait.

Etre légèrement myope ne posait pas trop de problèmes.

Jon était lieutenant et travaillait donc pour les colonels Maxwell, Yuy, Barton, Chang et Winner la plupart du temps. Il était parfois demandé en mission pour des cas très particuliers. Il était directement sous les ordres du colonel Maxwell et ceci depuis à peu près quatre ans. Depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu un Special Ops.

Mais il les connaissait tous les cinq depuis un bout de temps, depuis qu'ils étaient capitaines. Le colonel Maxwell avait autrefois été un excellent élément dans l'active, tout comme ses collègues Yuy, Chang et Barton, jusqu'au jour où, selon la version officielle, il avait eu un problème aux yeux lors d'une mission.

Depuis il portait des lunettes de vue teintées. Il était devenu photosensible et sa vue avait énormément baissé.

Jon étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'il s'affairait et plaçait les tasses et leurs soucoupes sur un plateau. Il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait dû travailler sur le dossier de camp élaboré par le colonel Winner. Celui-ci était assez épais, comportait plusieurs pages, mais il ne s'était penché que sur une partie de ce dernier.

Il devait effectuer les menus pour les deux tiers de la durée du séjour que devaient passer des jeunes du MJPTC avec eux cet été.

Eux, c'est à dire les colonels, quelques collègues Preventers et lui.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils se chargeaient bénévolement d'encadrer des jeunes tous les étés. Ils avaient commencé avec des pré ados et travaillaient depuis cinq ans avec des adolescents et des jeunes adultes de tous les milieux.

Le Mouvement des Jeunes pour la Paix sur Terre et dans les Colonies était né sur une initiative de leurs Majestés Milliardo et Relena Peacecraft, qui s'étaient associés à Duo Maxwell et à Quatre Raberba Winner. Ils s'étaient inspirés de certains anciens mouvements de jeunesse apolitiques d'avant les colonies.

Le MJPTC était d'ailleurs rigoureusement apolitique et acceptait tous les jeunes, filles et garçons, de tous les horizons, niveau social, conditions, cultures et religions sans exceptions.

Des fonds étaient régulièrement versés par les plus grandes fortunes pour que les jeunes les plus défavorisés qui voulaient en faire partie puissent y adhérer. Les valeurs que prônaient le mouvement étaient basiques, simples. Il s'agissait de comprendre l'autre, de tolérance, d'échange et de partage.

La paix, la protection de la nature et de l'environnement sur Terre, la qualité de vie dans les colonies faisaient partie des préoccupations essentielles des jeunes après les événements qui avaient eu lieu entre AC 195 et AC 197. les différents dirigeants des colonies et ceux de la Terre avaient vu là un excellent moyen de mêler les jeunes entre eux pour qu'ils apprennent à faire connaissance plutôt que de se haïr et de répandre de fausses rumeurs à propos des uns et des autres.

De petits groupuscules terroristes qui refusaient de voir la Terre et les colonies s'accorder, continuaient à déverser leur poison dans la population ce qui influençait toujours directement les plus jeunes. La contre attaque était automatiquement venue de Duo, de Quatre et de Relena qui en avaient eu assez. Ce n'était plus simplement se battre uniquement pour la Paix, c'était pour avoir la paix. Les ex pilotes de Gundam en avaient eu plus que ras le bol de constater que les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni pendant deux guerre avaient été vains et que les rancœurs existaient toujours alors que la hache de guerre était censée être enterrée.

L'apport financier de la WEI, d'autres groupes, ainsi que de richissimes philanthropes qui avaient les mêmes buts que le mouvement, avait été d'une grande aide, sans compter la participation inattendue de nombreux Preventers qui étaient venus proposer de leur temps pour encadrer les jeunes.

Tout ceci faisait qu'aujourd'hui, le mouvement comptait quelques bons milliers d'adhérents dans le monde, sur Terre et tout autant dans les colonies, qui se rassemblaient tous les deux ans dans la bonne humeur pour fêter l'été, la jeunesse, l'avenir et la Paix.

Un bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention de Jon. Il reposa la cafetière dans son emplacement avant de se diriger vers le bureau du colonel Maxwell. Il frappa, pensa entendre une réponse, entra et le vit, légèrement penché en avant sur son fauteuil. Il s'était écarté de son secrétaire et arborait un air qui le surpris.

Le colonel ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elles étaient posées sur son sous-main en cuir, près de son téléphone. Il ne l'avait jamais vu afficher une telle expression d'effroi.

Correction. Le colonel était terrorisé.

Jon pensa comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et son estomac se contracta sous la brutale émotion qu'il éprouva.

Tout dans l'attitude de son supérieur confirma ses propres craintes. Sa respiration rapide, sa main crispée sur le rebord du secrétaire.

Ce qu'ils attendaient tous était finalement arrivé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le colonel, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, sursauta, releva la tête avec brusquerie, puis la tourner vers lui avant de tendre son visage dans sa direction.

La pupille dans son regard violet était fixe alors que la lumière entrait à flots dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est que moi, mon colonel. Dit Jon, qui n'osait pas bouger de sa place. Besoin d'une pelle et d'une balayette ?

- Une pelle et une ... Eh bien euh ... Oui. Je viens de laisser tomber mon verre d'eau. Déclara son supérieur, d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis lui adressa un sourire.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple maladresse. Dit-il avec une grimace. La fatigue sans doute. Pourriez-vous charger de ramasser les bris de verre, Jon ?

- Bien entendu, monsieur. Répondit celui-ci avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il venait de remarquer un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici.

- Mais vous vous êtes coupé ! Constata Jon, qui avança pour contourner le secrétaire.

Il évita les petits morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol et se permit de saisir avec précautions la main blessée de son supérieur qui émit une vague protestation pendant une seconde avant de se laisser faire.

Le jeune homme avait sorti son mouchoir propre de sa poche et le pressait sur le gras du pouce entaillé du colonel. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de prendre soin de cet homme. Il estimait celui-ci comme était un homme de valeur et le respectait énormément. Sans doute beaucoup plus que les quatre autres hommes dont il avait la charge.

Le colonel Maxwell était celui qui l'avait formé lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les Preventers. Il l'avait pris sous son aile par la suite et s'il était à cet étage aujourd'hui c'était bien grâce à lui. Il avait personnellement demandé à Lady Une de faire transférer Jon dans son service.

Il le voulait comme assistant parce que Jon était le seul en qui il avait totalement confiance et cette confiance, les colonels Yuy, Chang, Winner et Barton le lui avaient révélé par la suite, il ne l'avait offerte qu'à très peu de personnes.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Heero Yuy et Jon qu'il effectuait ses missions depuis trois ans.

- Tenez ceci pendant que je vais chercher le nécessaire. Lui demanda-t-il. Je n'en ai que pour un instant.

Il n'en eut que pour une minute, le temps de récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait et revenir. Maxwell n'avait pas bougé excepté qu'il s'était renversé sur le dossier de son fauteuil et qu'il avait laissé reposer sa tête contre le dossier de celui-ci. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il paraissait épuisé.

Inquiet, Jon se dépêcha de ramasser les éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol puis vint délicatement retirer le mouchoir posé sur la petite plaie avant de la soigner. Il acheva son soin en mettant un pansement avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le colonel avait son regard violet posé sur lui.

Il eut une fois de plus la désagréable sensation que celui-ci le regardait sans le voir et eut un frisson.

- Merci, Jon. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Soupira Maxwell.

- Bien plus que moi qui serais incapable de faire la moitié de ce que vous êtes capable de faire, monsieur. Lui assura Jon avec un sourire.

La main de Maxwell se dirigea vers l'épaule de son assistant et la rata de peu. Ses doigts la heurtèrent, en brossèrent le dessus avant qu'il ne les étende un peu plus pour la saisir, la presser avec fermeté puis il la tapota avec maladresse, souriant.

- Merci d'être là. Lui dit-il seulement.

Jon posa sa main un court instant sur la sienne, la gorge serrée avant de sortir avec la trousse de premier secours, la pelle et la balayette.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui venait d'avoir lieu et qu'ils redoutaient tous depuis des mois. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il referma la porte derrière lui pour le laisser seul.


	3. La révolte

**Chap 2.**

**La révolte.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, chargé de son plateau, Jon frappa à la porte du colonnel Yuy. Il commençait toujours par lui.

- Hn ! Entendit-il.

Hn du matin, quel entrain.

Il ne se formalisa pas de l'accueil. Yuy parlait en général peu mais parlait bien. Ses « hn », onomatopées oh combien surprenantes, étaient peu nombreuses mais compréhensibles lorsqu'on connaissait l'homme. Il en émettait en tout cas moins aujourd'hui qu'il en fut un temps.

Jon se souvenait encore de la crise de fou rire d'il y avait cinq ans lorsque les colonels Winner, Chang et Maxwell avaient décidé de mettre un terme à la « hn mania » des colonels Barton et Yuy.

Cela avait donné quelque chose du genre :

_**- Hn !** [**Salut**. Avait dit Yuy alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.]_

_**- Ah hn ! **[**Ah hn !** Avait répondu Winner.]_

_**- Hn hn !** [**Salut mon pote !** Avait dit Chang avec un large sourire.]_

_**- Hn ?! ** [**Hein ?** Avait dit Barton qui arrivait derrière.]_

_**- Hn ? **[**Quoi ?** Avait fait Maxwell un sourcil levé.]_

_**- Ha hn hn !** [**Ha tu vois comment ça fait !** Avait raillé Winner.]_

_**- Hn, hn hn hn.** [**Messieurs, votre café est servi.** Avait dit Jon qui était intervenu à propos.]_

Là ils avaient tous éclaté de rire. Cela avait été le bouquet. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait compris ce qu'avait dit l'autre.

Yuy et Barton avaient eux par contre compris qu'ils avaient dépassé la mesure.

Depuis, plus de hn. Enfin pas trop.

- Merci Jon. Lui dit le colonel Yuy avec un sourire, qui se rejeta dans son fauteuil.

S'il y avait bien un homme qui lui ressemblait physiquement, c'était le colonel Yuy. Ils faisaient la même taille à un ou deux centimètres près et possédaient une musculature à quelque chose près identique.

Jon s'était demandé, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au début, d'où il pouvait bien tenir des gènes qui avaient pu lui donner un regard aussi bleu et une stature pareille. Il avait rapidement appris que le colonel ne savait rien de ses origines et qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Jon déposa sa tasse fumante sur le bureau, juste devant son porte nom sur lequel était inscrit en lettres dorées « Col. Heero Yuy ».

Le jeune assistant hésita avant de repartir.

- Colonel ?

Heero releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

- Oui ?

Il se demandait s'il devait ou non avertir Yuy que le colonel Maxwell, qui était son compagnon dans la vie, n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il se dit après une courte réflexion qu'après tout il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait en définitive pas.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Désolé. J'avais une question en tête. Dit-il avec une légère grimace. Je viens de trouver la réponse.

Heero eut un petit hochement de tête compréhensif. Tout le monde pouvait changer d'avis. Son jeune assistant fit aussitôt demi-tour et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'était dit que tous les bureaux possédaient une ligne interne et le colonel Maxwell pouvait tout à fait joindre son compagnon par téléphone s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

La distribution du café et du thé faisait partie d'une sorte de rituel du matin dans les bureaux des colonels des Specials Ops des Preventers.

Chez Yuy, rien n'était plus simple pour le service. Entrer, saluer, poser, sortir.

Il n'en était pas de même chez les autres.

Le colonel Barton, chez qui il alla ensuite, lui adressa un petit remerciement de la tête et lui remit une clé USB. Le courrier et sans doute un ou deux rapports.

Contrairement à Heero Yuy qui abattait un travail de forçat sans transpirer la moindre goutte en quelques malheureuses heures de bureau, Trowa Barton travaillait chez lui le soir en plus du temps qu'il passait au central. Il lui remettait toujours le travail à faire à l'heure du café.

Le regard vert de son supérieur demeura vissé sur l'écran de son ordinateur tandis qu'il continuait de taper ce qui devait être les dernières études d'un projet. Lorsque Barton était concentré sur son travail, tout le reste lui importait peu.

Jon se rendit ensuite chez le colonel Chang qui se leva aussitôt qu'il le vit entrer pour venir prendre la tasse directement sur le plateau, comme d'habitude avant de lui tapoter l'épaule avec un sourire.

Il savait que Wu Fei Chang avait beaucoup changé. Il lui avait été raconté que le jeune homme avait été d'un naturel renfermé et taciturne. Qu'il avait été excessivement solitaire.

Ce qui l'étonnait. L'homme qu'il connaissait était quelqu'un d'ouvert et d'agréable qui était physiquement développé, tout comme ses collègues, mais en puissance. Il était certes souple mais assez court et trapu. Il était très à l'écoute, disponible, était le psychologue du groupe. Cet homme était raffiné et cultivé. Il était plaisant de converser avec lui. Il inspirait confiance, avec sa coupe au carré, son regard très noir intelligent et sa voix douce.

Jon sortit du bureau du chinois pour passer au bureau suivant mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il vit, à sa grande surprise, le colonel Maxwell sortir en coup de vent de son bureau faire quelques pas hésitants puis s'arrêter sur place.

- Jon ? Appela-t-il.

- Je suis ici mon colonel. Lui signala Jon, qui resta où il se trouvait, avec son plateau à la main, au centre de la pièce. Droit devant vous.

Il vit Maxwell avancer jusqu'à lui, d'un pas légèrement presque glissé, comme s'il tâtait le sol sous ses orteils. Il avait une main tendue vers l'avant, une autre vers le bas qui se déplaçait de la droite vers la gauche pour chercher les obstacles.

Son attitude ne fit que confirmer ce que le jeune homme soupçonnait depuis quelques minutes et il sentit de nouveau l'émotion l'envahir. Il se retint de poser le plateau pour aller au devant du colonel pour aller le prendre par le coude et le guider.

Son supérieur lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il arriva face à lui avant de tendre les mains et de toucher le rebord du plateau. Il se saisit d'une tasse, manqua d'en renverser le contenu, jura entre ses dents et se décala sur le côté. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé droit chez le colonel Yuy.

Jon souleva un sourcil tandis qu'il le suivait du regard. Il admira la ténacité dont faisait preuve son supérieur qui réussit à rejoindre la porte du bureau de son compagnon sans heurter quoi que ce soit au passage. Il était resté pour pouvoir suivre sa progression avant d'aller porter la dernière tasse au colonel Winner.

Il ne se rendit au bureau de celui-ci que lorsque Maxwell referma la porte derrière lui, soulagé de voir qu'il était arrivé à bon port.

- Où en es-tu avec les activités à leur proposer ? Parce que si nous n'avons rien à la réunion, demain, nous allons nous faire écharper. Déclara Duo, qui entra dans le bureau de Heero. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir vingt quatre mômes énervés sur le dos.

- Nom d'un chien borgne Duo ! S'exclama son compagnon, qui se recula avec précipitation.

Il avait sursauté et un peu de café avait sauté hors de sa tasse. Le liquide atterrit sur le sol et non pas sur son genou.

Il conserva quelques secondes son regard sur les petites taches sombres qui constellaient le sol à ses pieds, soupira, puis releva les yeux pour constater que Duo n'était plus devant lui. Il tourna la tête.

Le jeune homme était allé prendre place sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et dégustait tranquillement son café.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air. Grommela-t-il. Frappe avant d'entrer. Un peu plus et j'étais obligé de changer de pantalon.

- Tant que ce n'est que pour une petite tache de café. Sans doute préférerais-tu changer ton pantalon pour une meilleure raison ? Dit Duo avec un demi sourire.

Son regard violet brillait derrière ses lunettes teintées. Heero fronça les sourcils, posa sa tasse et se leva pour venir le rejoindre.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, vit l'humidité sur les cils, le regard rougi. Duo avait pleuré.

Son estomac se noua.

Il y avait très peu de choses qui faisaient pleurer Duo. Très très peu.

- Les activités pour nos jeunes ne sont une excuse pour venir me voir. Demanda-t-il à mi voix, après avoir placé ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses de Duo. Je ne te trouve pas bien dans ta peau en ce moment, koibito. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Son compagnon posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'écarter les jambes puis d'attirer Heero contre lui. Il se contenta de l'étreindre avec force.

- Duo ? S'inquiéta de nouveau son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit le sanglot qui secoua le corps de son compagnon tout entier.

- Je ne sais encore pas comment j'ai réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici sans me cogner partout. Bredouilla Duo, qui enleva ses lunettes. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jon pour m'aider à traverser la pièce, je n'aurais pas pu faire trois pas. Je n'y vois plus. Plus du tout. Je n'y vois plus depuis que je me suis levé ce matin et je te l'ai caché parce que je pensais que ce serait temporaire. Cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le dos d'Heero alors que ce dernier avait pris les lunettes des mains de son compagnon pour les poser un peu plus loin. Il l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il se mit ensuite à le bercer tandis qu'il lui murmurait des mots rassurants.

Quatre entra, le regard élargi, fit quelques pas vers ses amis et s'arrêta à un mètre du couple enlacé. Il était venu parce qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo, qui avait son menton posé sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le contemplait sans le voir. Son regard était brillant de larmes.

Il était aveugle.

Quatre recula, chercha un endroit où s'asseoir, les jambes coupées, trouva une chaise et prit place dessus, une main posée sur sa bouche. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrit. Ses paupières le brûlaient.

Il inspira pour chasser ses larmes.

Duo n'avait pas besoin de pitié, encore moins de compassion. Ils savaient tous ce qui l'attendait depuis des années. Ils avaient eu son dossier médical, l'avaient récupéré après la guerre et l'avaient confié à Sally. C'était de cette façon qu'ils avaient su que G, le professeur qui l'avait pris sous son aile, avait tout fait pour tenter de sauver sa vue. Il avait tout tenté mais n'avait malheureusement pu que retarder l'échéance.

Duo était atteint d'une forme mutante d'une maladie génétique de l'œil qui se nommait la rétinite pigmentaire. Il fallait s'y prendre très tôt, lors de la petite enfance, pour pouvoir penser sauver la vue du malade.

Hors lorsque la maladie de Duo avait été décelée, il était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà pré-adolescent.

Le traitement qui avait été mis au point par G et amélioré par la suite par un jeune professeur ami de Sally, n'avait permis à Duo que d'éviter d'être atteint d'autres maladies annexes et que de conserver une vue stable et claire le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois. C'est à dire qu'il allait pouvoir être pilote et rendre service au monde, utiliser sa machine, comme ses collègues pilotes mais ensuite la maladie allait gagner du terrain et il allait perdre la vue.

Il avait aujourd'hui la trentaine, comme Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei et Heero.

Il avait été averti que la dégradation de sa vision se ferait très rapidement et s'y attendait. Il lui avait surtout été douloureux de réaliser qu'il allait perdre un métier et des activités, qu'il allait devenir dépendant de celui qu'il aimait et avec qui il vivait depuis près de dix ans. Lui qui était si indépendant et qui aimait tant la liberté allait se retrouver dans le noir, enfermé dans sa propre prison, incapable de faire grand chose.

Du moins le croyait-il.

- Quatre, nous rentrons à la maison. Pourrais-tu avertir Une s'il te plaît ? Demanda Heero, qui avait guidé Duo vers son secrétaire et qui venait de prendre ses clefs.

- Prenez votre journée tous les deux, nous nous chargeons de tout le reste. Lui assura Quatre avec un sourire réconfortant et Heero le remercia du regard.

Duo tendit la main vers lui et Quatre la saisit avant de se sentir tiré vers l'avant et de se retrouver enserré par les bras de son ami. Il lui frotta le dos avec tendresse. Il pouvait percevoir sa détresse et sa peur.

- Va. Rentre et repose toi avec Duette. Fais lui beaucoup de câlins pour moi. Dit-il avec douceur.

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de Duo avant de caresser ses cheveux courts.

- Je passerais ce soir, après le boulot. Lui dit-il.

Duo hocha la tête, sans un mot. Il était incapable de parler pour le moment.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, il entrait dans son salon et allait s'asseoir dans son canapé après avoir retiré sa veste d'uniforme et ses chaussures. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Le trajet s'était fait en silence dans la voiture. Heero avait caressé sa joue de temps à autre, pour lui indiquer qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette nuit qui venait de se refermer sur lui.

Duo sentit quelque chose atterrir près de lui et venir se frotter à son bras avant de monter sur ses cuisses.

Quelque chose qui avait un pelage soyeux, qui se mit immédiatement à ronronner et à venir lui donner des coups de tête sur le menton. Il eut un sourire et enveloppa le petit corps doux et chaud de son chat de ses bras pour le remonter légèrement vers sa poitrine.

Tenir l'animal contre lui de cette façon lui donna envie de pleurer. Il ne le verrait jamais plus.

- Hello again, Duette dear. Murmura-t-il avec tendresse, tandis qu'il contenait le tremblement de sa voix. Hello my beauty.

Une odeur familière vint effleurer ses narines avant d'embaumer toute la pièce et il releva la tête avant de la tourner. Les pas étouffés qu'il venait d'entendre étaient ceux de Heero, il pouvait les reconnaître sans difficulté. Il réalisa que son ouïe s'était beaucoup affinée. Il réalisait à présent que celle-ci s'était adaptée au fur et à mesure que sa vue baissait.

Il avait refusé de l'admettre mais tous les signes étaient là et cela avait pris deux ans.

Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sous le poids de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci s'assit près de lui et l'entendit poser quelque chose sur la table du salon.

- Il va falloir que tu descendes, Duette. Ton père et moi allons prendre un en-cas, tu viendras faire ton câlin après. Déclara gentiment Heero qui saisit le chat avec douceur avant de le déposer sur le sol.

- Un en-cas ? Demanda Duo.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, c'était bien l'odeur du chocolat qu'il avait sentie.

- Hunh hunh. Répondit son compagnon, avant de saisir l'un de ses pieds pour lui retirer sa chaussette.

- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit le jeune homme avant d'avoir un petit rire. Tu me chatouilles.

- Petite séance de cocooning maison pour mon gros chat. Rétorqua Heero, souriant, qui venait de lui retirer sa seconde chaussette. Laisse moi faire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Murmura Duo avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Il savait que son compagnon n'avait que de bonnes intentions, qu'il ne cherchait à lui faire plaisir et à lui changer les idées mais il était fatigué.

Complètement déprimé.

Il avait lutté contre l'inéluctable pendant des semaines, seul, avait donné le change, avait trompé son monde, avait fait illusion et avait perdu toutes les batailles comme cette guerre personnelle qu'il avait mené contre la maladie.

Il allait devoir vivre avec. Vivre avec quelque chose qu'il haïssait, qu'il rejetait, ce nouveau lui qu'il était et qui le dégoûtait.

Il n'était plus qu'un handicapé.

Son regard s'emplit de larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, non pas parce qu'il se refusait de le faire comme lorsqu'il était enfant ou adolescent, à cause de cette stupide maxime, « boys don't cry », mais pour Heero. Pour tout ces efforts que son compagnon faisait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour ne pas se montrer égoïste et faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Il allait déjà bien assez le faire souffrir comme cela puisqu'il allait devenir un poids.

Peine perdue. Il sentait un monstrueux sanglot lui remonter dans la gorge et se bloquer un instant. Il prit une inspiration immense et porta ses poings à ses yeux, serra les lèvres et les mâchoires avec violence. Heero le saisit à bras le corps au moment où il se mit relâcher de l'air puis à en reprendre une seconde avant que son corps tout entier ne se mette à secouer sous les sanglots silencieux.

- Pleure Duo. Tu as parfaitement le droit de le faire. Lui dit alors Heero, d'une voix très calme, alors qu'il était bouleversé et qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Pleure, crie, hurle s'il le faut mais ne retient rien. Laisse aller, laisser sortir ce qui te ronge.

Alors Duo inspira profondément et hurla.

A s'en casser la voix.

Le cri fut suivi de sanglots difficiles et rauques.

Boys don't cry. Les petits garçons ne pleurent pas. C'était ce qui se disait autrefois et ce qui se dit encore. Tout dépend de l'éducation, de la mentalité.

Personne n'aime voir un enfant pleurer, mais cela paraît ordinaire parce qu'il est dans la nature des enfants d'exprimer leur douleur par les larmes.

Boys don't cry.

But men do. Mais les hommes le font.

Personne n'aime voir un adulte pleurer parce que ce n'est pas habituel. Un adulte retient ses pleurs, par pudeur. Sans doute moins une femme qu'un homme. On dira d'une femme qu'elle est plus prompte aux larmes qu'un homme.

Sans doute, sans doute pas. Question de personnalité, de caractère, d'éducation. Ceci est valable pour les deux sexes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voir un homme exprimer sa douleur, sa souffrance par des larmes est peu habituel. Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que la vue d'un homme qui pleure sincèrement.

Le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, exprimer sa douleur, tout comme le fit Duo à cet instant, avec des sanglots âpres et violents, fut l'une des choses les plus pénibles que vécut Heero dans toute sa vie.

Il le retint dans ses bras tout ce temps, s'enroula autour de lui et il pleura en silence la souffrance de son compagnon. Duo n'était qu'au début de ce long cheminement qui allait lentement lui faire accepter ce qu'il était devenu. Il était en train de faire le deuil de cette petite parcelle d'humanité qu'il venait de perdre et qui allait le rendre différent.

Duo ne fit pas que pleurer. Après le désespoir vint la colère.

Il réussit à se dégager des bras de Heero, à se lever, pour saisir le rebord de la table basse à deux mains et l'envoyer voler avec le plateau sur lequel se trouvait la tasse qui contenait le chocolat chaud.

Le tout effectua une jolie parabole chocolatée dans les airs avec un « sprotch! » et le tapis en haute laine blanc se vit garni d'une belle tache. Heero battit des paupières avant de reporter son regard sur son compagnon.

Celui-ci était en train de s'attaquer à tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper.

Effrayé pour leur animal qui avait failli recevoir un objet, Heero se précipita pour aller le chercher. La pauvre bête s'était réfugié dans un coin et qui ne savait plus où aller. Il se contenta dans un premier temps de protéger Duette, qui avait mis sa tête sous son bras, et de laisser Duo se défouler, d'épuiser sa colère.

Ce que son compagnon brisait n'avait aucune importance. Il préférait le voir passer ses nerfs sur des objets ou même à la rigueur sur lui et qu'il se débarrasse de son mal être plutôt que de demeurer avec sa souffrance.

Il suivit son compagnon des yeux tout le temps où Duo saccagea littéralement le salon, avant de prendre une décision lorsqu'il nota que celui-ci s'était blessé aux mains. Ce n'étaient que de petites coupures mais il risquait de se blesser davantage s'il poursuivait dans cette voie.

Il ne prit qu'une courte minute pour atteindre le panier de transport de Duette dans lequel il put l'enfermer, non sans avoir récolté quelques coups de griffes au passage. Il ne lui en voulut pas. L'humeur de la chatte reflétait celle de son maître qui était exécrable.

Puis il alla saisir Duo et le sentit se raidir contre lui.

- Lâche moi ! Gronda son compagnon.

- Frappe, autant que tu veux. Fais le. Vas-y. Je comprends. Dit-il, imperturbable. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas Duo ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Plus que je ne le suis déjà ?

Duo eut un rire cynique qui le glaça et il se raidit. Son compagnon se tut et de se laissa aller contre lui.

- Penses-tu que ce soit vraiment le moment de laisser parler Shinigami ? Demanda Heero, avec douceur, le menton posé dans la chevelure de son compagnon qui eut un frisson. S'il te plaît Duo, c'est toi que je veux. Toi avec ta souffrance, tes sentiments, pas ton alter ego. Ne te cache pas derrière lui. Tu me demandes bien assez souvent de ne pas me cacher derrière le Soldat.

- Excuse moi. Murmura Duo, dans son cou. Désolé.

Heero le retenait étroitement contre lui. Il se contenta de lui frotter doucement le dos dans un geste rassurant, apaisant. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il attendait simplement. Il avait appris en toutes ces années passées à ses côtés à comprendre la nature humaine.

Il n'était pas aussi bon que Wu Fei ou habile que Quatre pour déchiffrer les sentiments et les émotions mais il avait à présent acquis assez de subtilité pour savoir quand et comment intervenir, au moins avec Duo.

Pourtant, ce que fit celui-ci et ce qu'il lui demanda ensuite le surprit, et pour cause.

Il sentit sa joue frôler la sienne lorsque sa tête recula et sa bouche venir se poser sur ses lèvres une courte seconde.

- Fais moi l'amour Hee-kun. Chuchota Duo.

Heero le regarda une courte seconde sans comprendre.

Duo sentit son hésitation et insista avec un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

- S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Duo, tes mains. Nous devrions les soigner avant. Tenta Heero et il vit son compagnon secouer la tête.

- Ça peut tout à fait attendre. Ce n'est pas douloureux et j'ai envie d'un de ces énormes câlins, comme tu sais si bien me les faire. Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Fait moi ton spécial tendresse, ton tout douceur. J'ai besoin de toi, Heero, rien d'autre.

Après la détresse et la colère, Duo Maxwell reprenait du poil de la bête et tenait à lui montrer qu'il voulait se battre.

Comment combattre la poisse avec la bonne vieille méthode Maxwell. Comment dégager l'énergie négative à coups de pompes bien placés. Comment se faire plaisir et dire merde à l'adversité par la même occasion.

Heero comprenait, parce que Heero avait déjà testé et Heero se pliait à ses désirs.

Il le souleva après avoir passé ses bras autour de son cou, mis l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux.

- Il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais porté de cette façon, tombeur. Dit doucement Duo avec un petit sourire.

- Bien trop longtemps. Souffla Heero avant de l'embrasser. Aurais-tu grossi ?

- Salopard ! S'exclama Duo avant d'éclater de rire.

Il posa une main sur son visage ensuite, la glissa rapidement sous sa mâchoire et pencha la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Heero répondit au baiser avec un soupir de plaisir avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit.

Il ne pensait pas que son compagnon répondrait autant à ses caresses, lorsqu'il commença à le déshabiller avec lenteur. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus ou moins indifférent et qu'il se laisse faire et ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils firent l'amour, avec une lenteur délibérée et une douceur qui fit une fois de plus pleurer Duo lorsqu'il eut son orgasme.

Heero avait noté qu'il avait été à la fois étonné et heureux de ressentir les choses de manière totalement différente

Son compagnon finit par s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, épuisé de s'être battu contre lui-même, épuisé d'avoir fait l'amour.

Duo s'endormit, comme un enfant, au beau milieu du lit, en boule contre lui, tête appuyée contre son épaule. La chatte endormie à leurs pieds comme d'ordinaire.

Heero avait tiré la couette sur eux et les avait chaudement enveloppé. Il s'endormit à son tour, dans la position où il était, l'homme de sa vie tout contre lui.

Jamais il ne quitterait cet homme parce qu'il était sorti de deux conflits vivant pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il refusait de couver ou de le considérer comme un handicapé. Duo était tout sauf quelqu'un de fragile. Il était un guerrier, un survivant et il était un battant. Il serait toujours là pour lui, non pas parce qu'il avait peur de le laisser seul ou qu'il se sentait investi d'une quelconque mission ou qu'il avait pitié de lui.

Mais parce qu'il le lui avait toujours promis, depuis ce tout premier jour où il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait. Ils avaient fait face à bien plus difficile, traversé bon nombre d'épreuves et leur histoire avait tenu.

Elle tiendrait encore. Longtemps.


	4. Attentat

**Chap 3.**

**Attentat.**

Un bel après midi de Juin à Sank dans une vaste propriété entourée par un parc immense et des jardins entretenus. Quelques uniformes qui se fondent dans le décor, des hommes et des femmes qui ont chaud mais qui ne se plaignent pas.

Les propriétaires des lieux ont aménagés des endroits pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri du soleil dans lesquels se trouvent de petits réfrigérateurs emplis de bouteilles d'eau fraîche.

Il faisait un soleil radieux. La température était agréable. Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants riaient et faisaient des bonds de carpes dans la piscine.

La vie était belle quoi.

Relena recueillit la goutte de sueur qui était en train de glisser entre ses deux seins du bout de ses doigts. Elle étira ensuite l'un de ses bras vers l'arrière pour le poser au dessus de sa tête avec un soupir. la chaleur était telle que sa soif ne cessait de la contraindre à régulièrement boire. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle tendit sa main vers la petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait près d'elle et en porta le goulot à sa bouche après en avoir dévissé le bouchon. Elle but à petites gorgées lentes avant de la reboucher et de la reposer sur le sol.

Elle se mit ensuite sur le ventre avec un soupir puis réajusta sa culotte de bikini blanche puis mit sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

- Pfff ! Chaud ... Marmonna-t-elle.

Une légère brise tiède lui passa sur les reins comme pour la contredire et lui fit avoir la chair de poule un très court instant.

- Tante Rel, viens te baigner ! Appela une voix juvénile.

- La flemme de bouger, Alexander. Répondit-elle d'un ton découragé, sans se retourner.

- Zut M'man quoi ! Râla une autre voix dans son dos et elle se retint de rire. Tu es en vacances ! J'ai envie de profiter de toi, Shun et Alex aussi.

- Ah ça je dois dire que c'est bien ta fille. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. S'esclaffa Duo.

Etendu les mains derrière la tête sur la chaise longue voisine de la sienne, le jeune homme prenait un bain de soleil en sa compagnie.

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats, Duo dear. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Il est normal qu'elle ait autant de punch et tu vas me dire que je radote en disant cela mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle tient de toi. Elle a aussi ton caractère enjoué et ton regard.

- Grands dieux, encore heureux qu'elle ne me ressemble pas plus que ça ! Murmura Duo dont le visage s'assombrit légèrement.

La jeune femme avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait cherché à dire par là et elle avait tendu la main pour lui toucher l'épaule. Il remonta la sienne pour saisir ses doigts et tourna son visage vers elle.

Elle se souvenait encore de la batterie de tests qu'il avait fallu faire faire à sa fille pour en fin de compte révéler qu'elle n'était pas porteuse de la maladie de son père. Le soulagement avait été immense à l'époque, surtout pour Duo.

Le regard violet du jeune homme était dissimulé par des verres de soleil. Il ne se fixait pas sur elle mais elle sentit la tendresse amicale qu'il ressentait pour elle au travers de la pression qu'il exerça sur ses doigts.

Il y avait bientôt plus de quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Toutes ces années leur avait permis, à ces hommes qu'elle avait connu adolescents, et à elle, de se forger une amitié solide, à l'épreuve du temps. Ils avaient traversé tous les six bon nombre d'épreuves qui les avaient petit à petit rapprochés.

Elle éprouvait malgré tout une tendresse toute particulière envers deux d'entre eux et il s'agissait de Duo et de Heero, parce qu'ils avaient participé directement à sa vie privé, qu'ils l'avaient aidé à rejoindre, une fois la guerre et toute agitation terminée, la femme de sa vie.

Ils avaient également été ceux qui leur avaient permis, à son épouse et à elle même de devenir mères.

- Si j'ai eu ces deux magnifiques rejetons c'est bien grâce à vous messieurs. Dit-elle doucement, tandis qu'elle se décalait un peu sur sa chaise longue pour se rapprocher de lui. Et puis Caroline et Shunji sont heureux d'avoir quatre parents au lieu de deux. Nous avons lancé une mode depuis leurs naissances. Pas seulement à Sank mais dans le monde entier.

- Et je te dirais une fois de plus que nous ne sommes pas responsable de cet effet boule de neige, oh divine princesse. Répondit Duo, avec humour avant de redevenir sérieux. Ces deux gamins sont les plus belles réussites de la paix, Rel. Tu nous as permis d'être pères et tes deux grossesses ont inspiré des centaines de couple gay et lesbiens à travers le monde. Beaucoup ont préféré le naturel aux cuves.

Elle sépara ses doigts de ceux du jeune homme pour passer son index sur la joue de celui-ci avec un sourire affectueux puis lui chatouilla le nez.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour mettre sur le dos et se redressa sur ses coudes. Son regard bleu se posa sur les adolescents qui s'ébattaient dans l'eau de la piscine devant elle avec des cris enthousiastes. Il y avait un petit groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes, tous plus hâlés les uns que les autres.

Parmi eux, Alexander et Wilfried, les fils de son frère Milliardo, qui étaient aussi blonds que Caroline qui était sa fille et celle de Duo. Celle-ci venait de pousser son frère Vittorio qui venait de finir une fois de plus dans la piscine avec un grand plouf. Le jeune garçon était brun et possédait un regard bleu qu'il ne tenait pas de sa mère et qui ne s'était encore jamais rencontré chez les Peacecraft.

- Ne te laisse pas faire Shun ! Dit Heero, avec un sourire.

Ce dernier arrivait de son pas élastique et suivait du regard l'action qui se déroulait dans la piscine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa ! Hurla le jeune garçon avec une ardeur toute juvénile. Attention à toi Lina ! J'arrive !

- Sale petite punaise ! Brailla Caroline, lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus avec enthousiasme pour la couler.

Les trois adultes se mirent à rire.

- Bonjour mon héros ! Mon prince ! Mon chevalier ! Le salua Relena, qui s'était mise à minauder et qui lui faisait des battements de cils exagérés, le bout des doigts de la main droite posés sur le haut de la poitrine.

Duo ricana.

- Rel ! Ça m'apprendra à te servir de cavalier à une soirée pour un bal de charité tiens. Grommela Heero.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la chatouiller sous les côtes.

- Laisse ma copine tranquille toi ! S'insurgea Duo qui s'assit. J'étais sous la couette avec une bonne fièvre et la goutte au nez ! Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la protéger de ces vieux politiciens qui ne pensent qu'à la peloter à la moindre occasion.

Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit Heero par les hanches et l'attira à lui.

- Duo ! S'exclama celui-ci, pris par surprise.

Il partit en arrière, déséquilibré, et Duo n'eut que le temps de le guider pour qu'il atterrisse assez brutalement sur la chaise longue à ses côtés. Celle-ci émit un grincement de protestation, plia légèrement sous le poids mais ne céda pas.

- Tu es comme les enfants, tu ne manques pas d'énergie aujourd'hui. Dit Heero avant de se tourner vers lui. Bonjour toi.

Il enlaça avec tendresse celui qui était devenu son mari depuis quelques mois puis l'embrassa longuement.

- Bien profité de ta journée au soleil en compagnie de Rel ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur, lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

- Nous avons passé une excellente journée. Déclara Duo avec un large sourire. Récapitulons. Après avoir passé la matinée à faire les boutiques avec ces dames, uniquement pour refaire votre garde robe à Hilde, à Milliardo et à toi ainsi qu'aux enfants, nous avons déjeuné en famille, revu l'organisation pour cet été, ce qui nous a pris tout de même deux bonnes heures et ensuite nous sommes venus nous détendre au bord de la piscine. Hilde est en ville. Elle devait aller à la sellerie pour aller chercher deux trois trucs pour ses gardes. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ainsi que Quatre et Trowa. Ajouta Relena, qui se redressa pour s'asseoir. Seigneur ! Il fait trop chaud. Je suis littéralement en train de me déshydrater. Que diriez vous de retourner à l'intérieur et prendre un rafraîchissement ? Je vais en profiter pour demander que l'on fasse porter d'autres boissons aux enfants, ils ont besoin de boire par cette chaleur.

Elle se mit debout, entoura ses hanches de son paréo azur et prit son grand sac de plage tandis que Duo se levait aidé de Heero qui était déjà sur ses pieds.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois d'un pas tranquille, tout en bavardant, vers le jardin d'hiver qui se trouvait un petit peu plus loin. La jeune femme marchait près de Duo, ses petits pieds chaussés de mules bleues. Elle tenait à la main un large chapeau en paille.

Elle ne vit pas le mouvement brusque qu'effectua Heero, sur sa gauche, légèrement distraite, n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement et pensa qu'il y avait une abeille près d'elle.

Elle agita son chapeau dans les airs.

- Fichus insectes. Marmonna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle se retourna à demi pour voir Heero enlacer Duo et eut un sourire amusé. Sourire qui tomba lorsqu'elle entendit la voix effrayée de Duo.

- Heero ? Heero ! Appelait-t-il et il retenait son mari avec toutes les peines du monde.

Comparé à Duo, Heero était un poids lourd. Il s'était beaucoup développé après la guerre et s'il avait pris de la hauteur, il avait aussi beaucoup pris en muscle. Il était impressionnant. Un véritable géant. Elle vit la tache rouge qui apparaissait sur l'épaule de son ami qui était en train de plier des genoux et qui secouait la tête pour visiblement chasser un début de malaise.

La jeune femme s'élança vers ses amis, aida Duo à soutenir Heero et les guida le plus rapidement possible vers le château, pour les placer à l'abri d'un mur.

Juste à temps. Elle entendit des balles ricocher derrière elle et sentit un éclat de pierre entailler la peau nue de son bras.

La moutarde lui monta au nez.

Encore ce son d'insecte. Pas le moindre bruit de coup de feu. On leur tirait dessus avec un silencieux. Le tireur ne devait pas se trouver très loin.

- _Quel est le malotru qui non seulement se permet de rentrer chez moi, mais qui par dessus le marché ose tirer sur mes amis ?_ Se dit-elle, passablement énervée.

Elle réagit, lorsqu'elle vit que Duo conservait la tête baissée pour dissimuler sa peur tandis qu'il déchirait consciencieusement le T-shirt qu'il portait l'instant précédent. Sa main droite était couverte du sang de Heero.

Elle avait tendance à oublier son handicap tant le jeune homme agissait avec naturel et facilité peu importait l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle se morigéna et reprit rapidement son sang froid. Puisqu'elle était chez elle et que ses amis étaient en danger, c'était à elle de prendre soin d'eux.

Elle saisit un petit appareil qu'elle avait dans son sac et appuya sur deux des boutons qui se trouvait dessus.

L'ensemble des Preventers qui se trouvaient dans la propriété et son frère étaient avertis qu'il y avait un homme armé et dangereux dans l'enceinte du château et qu'il fallait des secours. Le petit boîtier émettait un signal en continu et indiquait sa position exacte.

Ceux qui se trouvaient près de la piscine allaient évacuer les enfants et leurs gouvernantes.

- Tout va bien se passer Rel. Entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Duo, qui avait posé un semblant de pansement compressif sur la blessure de son mari. Heero lui fit un petit sourire grimacé. C'était lui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol. Duo contre le mur, Heero à demi appuyé sur lui. Elle même était à genoux, près d'eux.

Elle se rapprocha de ses amis.

- Je sais que tout va bien se passer, Heero. Dit-elle à voix basse, avec un sourire. Elle posa une main rassurante sur la joue de Duo qui remonta l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur la sienne.

- J'ai envoyé le signal. Indiqua-t-elle aux deux hommes. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Tiens encore un peu, Heero.

Il y eut un coup de feu, très près, suivi d'un autre, qui la firent sursauter. Elle plongea de nouveau sa main dans son sac et en sortit un petit pistolet argenté auquel elle retira la sécurité et se tint aux aguets, un genou posé à terre.

- Rel. Appela Heero à mi voix.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et il lui indiqua son propre pistolet.

- Rel, c'est à moi de faire ça. Dit-il toujours sur le même ton, avec un regard insistant. Je peux encore tirer, même blessé.

- Alors sers moi de soutien. J'aimerais tout de même que tu te mettes en tête, Heero Yuy, que je ne suis plus une petite fille depuis longtemps. Chuchota-t-elle avec une certaine sécheresse.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis de reporter son attention sur l'allée du jardin.

- Celle que tu as connu, a disparu il y a des années. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Le jour de l'assassinat de mon père adoptif. J'ai beaucoup appris. Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre. Hilde tient à ma survie et elle veut comme moi que mes enfants soient protégés. Qu'elle soit capitaine des gardes et ait accès à la salle d'entraînement quand ça lui chante est pratique. Vous m'avez donné ma première formation pour que j'apprenne à me défendre, elle me fournit mon entraînement. Trois fois par semaine.

- Je le sais bien. Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités et encore moins ce que tu es devenue. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains, c'est tout. Insista le mari de Duo. Laisse moi prendre cette responsabilité. Blesser ou tuer quelqu'un n'est pas chose facile.

- Rien n'est facile, Ro. Répondit-elle plus doucement cette fois, le regard toujours sur l'allée. Si tu penses que tenir une arme et tuer l'est, alors imagine ce que l'on peut faire avec la politique. Tu oublies qui je suis et les choix que je suis obligée de faire tous les jours. Et puis j'ai lu l'art de la guerre. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

- Je sais mais ...

Elle ne se retourna pas mais leva une main vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il était inutile de poursuivre et que le sujet était clos.

Il ne dit plus rien. Elle avait raison après tout. Elle avait fait le choix d'assumer ses actes et s'était engagée dans la bataille depuis longtemps.

Elle avait beaucoup changé en quinze ans. A trente ans, elle était une jeune femme accomplie avec la tête fermement ancrée sur les épaules et une adversaire dangereuse pour les plus gros requins qui nageaient dans les eaux troubles de la politique.

L'adolescente qu'il avait rencontré sur ce quai, puis celle avait qui il avait parlé et dansé à l'institut Saint Gabriel, était déjà pourvue d'une forte personnalité et avait de la détermination.

Il lui avait suffi d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines réalités, de perdre ses illusions, de prendre de la maturité et de mettre au monde deux enfants puis de les élever tout en travaillant. Ceci et visiter les colonies avec ses plus proches amis et collaborateurs, incognito. Elle était revenu de ces expériences changée, en particulier après être passée sur L2 peu de temps après les deux conflits.

Elle avait fait le choix de travailler comme une acharnée sur des projets qui allaient permettre de redresser son tout petit pays, avec l'aide de son frère, dont elle avait fait réhabiliter le nom. Sank avait été mourant à l'époque. Le frère et la sœur l'avaient fait prospérer.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait plus de frontières mais si Milliardo était souverain aujourd'hui c'était plus par tradition. C'était un titre qui devait se transmettre, qui faisait partie des traditions d'un pays qui n'existait plus mais qui tenait à le conserver dans son histoire. Sank avait donc reçu l'autorisation, comme beaucoup d'autres pays l'avaient fait, de célébrer un couronnement et d'avoir une monarchie de décorum.

Dans les années qui avaient suivi les guerres puis le rétablissement de Milliardo, Relena avait tenu son rôle de Princesse en avait fait bien plus dans l'ombre que lorsqu'elle était sous le feu des projecteurs sous le régime d'OZ.

Cette superbe femme de tête qu'elle était devenue et que tous connaissaient aujourd'hui faisait la fierté de la Terre et des colonies. Elle était une jeune femme au caractère trempé, décidée et volontaire, qui secondait son frère à la tête du pays de Sank.

Relena était loin d'être un agneau. Elle avait tout de la louve. Une louve prête à défendre ses petits et sa meute. Si la paix devait en passer là, elle ferait acte de violence.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Le trio était sans doute contre un mur mais il était complètement à découvert. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui offrir de quoi se protéger. Heero avait sorti son pistolet et avait repoussé Duo derrière lui.

D'autres pas se faisaient entendre. Le fuyard était visiblement poursuivi et il se rapprochait.

- Halte ! S'exclama la princesse qui s'était mise debout et qui pointa son arme sur leur agresseur. Ne faites plus un mouvement et restez très exactement où vous êtes si vous tenez à la vie.

Il n'y tenait vraisemblablement pas beaucoup puisqu'il visa et appuya sur la gâchette au moment où trois coups de feu furent simultanément tirés.

Il s'effondra sur le sol pour ne plus se relever.

- Joli tir, petite sœur. La félicita Milliardo, qui arrivait d'un pas tranquille, un pistolet à la main.

Il était le troisième tireur. Relena et Heero avaient tiré en même temps que lui. Les Preventers qui arrivèrent se chargèrent de faire disparaître le corps. La jeune femme suivit froidement leurs gestes du regard un instant avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Deux d'entre eux s'étaient approchés pour venir soutenir Heero et relever Duo qui avait l'air égaré. Heero se détacha soudain du Preventer qui lui venait en aide et s'élança.

- Duo ? Bredouilla-t-il à qui il avait saisi la tête avec délicatesse.

Une courte trace rouge ornait le front de son mari. La balle tirée par l'agresseur n'avait pas touché Relena, pas plus qu'elle n'avait atteint Heero qui se trouvait derrière mais légèrement décalé, mais elle avait frôlé la tête de Duo qui en avait été sonné sur le coup.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai été surpris quand c'est arrivé, je vais bien, Heero. Le rassura Duo, qui posa une main sur son avant bras.

Il tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Quelqu'un dont il reconnaissait la voix.

- Comment se fait-il que cet homme ait réussi à passer les barrages de sécurité, Lieutenant Jefferson. Demanda Duo, d'une voix forte.

- C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer mon colonel. Il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'un autre homme que nous avons également abattu. Répondit Jefferson, d'un ton tendu. En attendant, nous allons renforcer la garde et chercher la faille. Une ambulance est en route, colonel Yuy.

- Jefferson, cet homme était ici pour s'en prendre à mon mari. Pas pour agresser un membre de la famille royale. Les tirs étaient dirigés sur lui. Révéla Heero qui arborait un air pensif.

Milliardo et les Preventers le regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Il a raison. Confirma Relena, l'air sombre. J'étais devant eux. J'aurais pu être touchée sans aucune difficulté, hors les tirs étaient dirigés vers Heero et Duo. Heero a été touché simplement parce qu'il protégeait son mari.

- Essayez de trouver qui aurait intérêt à éliminer le colonel Maxwell. Demanda Heero.

Il cessa de parler pour grimacer et soutenir son bras qu'il tenait plié contre son estomac.

- Je sais, la liste est longue, en particulier dans nos services. Reprit-il avec humour tandis que fusaient quelques rires autour d'eux, puis il redevint sérieux. Faites un tri et ne conservez que les plus fortes probabilités parmi les arrestations des suspects auxquelles le colonel a participé ainsi que ceux dont il étudie actuellement les dossiers.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis l'homme à abattre pour l'ensemble des mafieux de la Terre et des colonies pendant que tu y es ! Bougonna Duo avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Enfin, que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on est jeune, beau et célèbre comme moi, surtout dans la pègre, quoi de plus normal.

La boutade fit sourire les hommes autour d'eux.

- Entrons Heero, nous allons parler de tout ceci à l'intérieur, tu n'es pas au plus haut de ta forme. Toi aussi Duo, tu as une mine à faire peur. Dit Milliardo avec un petit sourire qui en amena un sur le visage de Heero.

- Il est certain que si je m'évanouis dans les bégonias de ta sœur, ça risque de faire désordre. Rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Et il trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour avec une balle dans l'épaule ! Soupira Duo avant de sourire. Les bégonias ! Même moi je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de penser à ça.

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent au moment où Heero et Duo partaient dans l'ambulance pour l'hôpital. Ils participèrent ensuite au goûter dans le salon, durant lequel les parents des jeunes qui étaient présents les rassurèrent sur ce qui avait eu lieu et sur l'état de santé de Heero.

- Duo représenterait-il donc un si grand danger pour certains qu'il y en ait qui veulent le voir mort ? S'étonna Quatre.

- Il s'est beaucoup investi ces dernières années pour les jeunes de L2. Il a été choisi pour être le chef de camp et pour représenter la colonie lors du rassemblement international et intercolonies. Expliqua Relena avec calme. Nous ne le savons que depuis une semaine mais les nouvelles circulent vite et il semblerait que cela ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

- Je vois. Murmura Quatre, atterré.

En effet, Duo rassemblait à lui seul un bon nombre de points qui apparaissaient pour certains, négatifs.

Il était ancien pilote de Gundam, il était Preventer, il était homosexuel, il était aveugle et il était pro pacifiste.

Certaines personnes, radicales et excessivement intolérantes, n'appréciaient pas que l'on mette un homme qui véhiculait autant de messages à lui tout seul, dans une association qui certes était apolitique mais qui était surtout un mouvement de jeunes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'apprécie pas que l'on vienne faire du tir au pigeon dans mon jardin et que l'on prenne mes invités et amis pour cible. Grommela Milliardo, irrité. Je vais donc le faire savoir par communiqué. D'autant plus que ces amis sont chers, des membres reconnus de la famille et qu'ils sont citoyens de Sank.

Il ajouta quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de coups de pieds quelque part qui se perdaient lorsqu'une jolie jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe jaune pâle, à fine bretelles, vint se pencher par dessus son épaule avec un sourire.

- Encore en train de ronchonner, cher époux ? Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

- Bonsoir, ma mie. Dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux après avoir salué sa belle sœur et ses invités. Milliardo lui enserra aussitôt la taille de ses bras tandis qu'elle passait un des siens autour de ses larges épaules.

- J'ai eu vent des dernières nouvelles. A-t-on eu des détails sur la façon dont ces types avait réussi à entrer dans la propriété ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Mes hommes travaillent dessus. Répondit Trowa.

Lucrezia hocha la tête.

- Des nouvelles de Heero et de Duo ? S'enquit-elle, l'air soucieux.

- Duo nous appellera lorsque Heero sortira du bloc. Répondit Quatre. Lui n'a qu'une légère blessure au front et un mal de tête carabiné.

Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux un instant. Ne s'entendait que les grillons et les voix des adolescents qui se trouvaient non loin.

Ce qui venait d'avoir lieu les replongeaient dans des souvenirs qu'ils auraient tous préféré oublier. Même Quatre et Trowa. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu plus jeunes les avaient marqués à vie. Ils n'oublieraient jamais. Certains cauchemars, certains rêves, ne les avaient toujours pas quittés.

Ils ne pouvaient vivre qu'avec des personnes qui étaient passées par là et qui pouvaient les comprendre.

Hilde ne disait rien, l'air sombre. Elle se tenait dans le dos de son épouse et avait les bras passés autour de celle-ci avec le menton posé sur son épaule. La princesse savait qu'il valait mieux, lorsqu'elle demeurait silencieuse ainsi, la laisser tranquille, le temps qu'elle se calme. Son épouse était en colère et elle comprenait sa réaction.

Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer son meilleur ami.

Hilde était arrivée quelques minutes après Quatre et Trowa et la princesse lui avait fait le récit des événements qui avaient eu lieu dans le jardin, un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'elle prenait une douche rapide.

L'épouse de Relena finit par soupirer, poser sa main à plat sur l'abdomen de son épouse et de lui faire faire demi tour. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher d'elle.

- Je vais me rafraîchir et me changer et nous irons à l'hôpital. Duo a besoin de nous. Lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle se rendait vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre quelques affaires. Je sais que Wu Fei se trouve avec lui mais je le connais bien. Il a besoin de tout ses amis autour de lui.

- Je file au salon pour demander à tout le monde de se libérer pour nous accompagner. Répondit la princesse.

Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, deux hommes attendaient patiemment dans une salle d'attente que Duo remonte de la salle de réveil dans laquelle Heero se trouvait. Ils y étaient seuls. Cette zone de l'hôpital n'était réservée était peu fréquentée.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de minutes que le jeune homme était descendu et déjà l'un d'entre eux s'impatientait. Il reposa avec sécheresse le magazine qu'il tenait avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas, l'air sombre.

Wu Fei étendit son bras sur le dossier de la chaise voisine à la sienne et eut un sourire amusé devant le comportement de son cadet.

- Calme toi, Jon, tu vas finir par user le lino. Dit-il de sa voix paisible, avant de tapoter le dossier de la chaise du bout des doigts. Allons viens t'asseoir. Notre ami en a encore pour plusieurs minutes.

- Je le sais bien. Soupira le jeune homme qui revint s'installer sur le bord de la chaise.

Il se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains entre ses jambes écartées. Il garda la tête baissée et un autre soupir gonfla sa poitrine. Wu Fei se retint de rire, porta un index replié vers sa lèvre supérieure pour le poser sous son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge. Une fois son hilarité contrôlée, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour Duo, garçon. Je sais que tes intentions sont louables, mais tu devrais cesser de le couver comme tu le fais. Même Heero, qui est son mari, ne le protège pas autant que tu le fais. Lui dit-il honnêtement.

Jon se tourna vers lui.

- J'en fais vraiment trop, vous trouvez ? Dit-il d'un ton hésitant, avant de secouer la tête, l'air consterné. Ma question était idiote. Si vous me le dites c'est que cela doit se remarquer. Monsieur Maxwell a très certainement dû s'en rendre compte aussi. Je n'imagine même pas ce que monsieur Yuy doit penser de moi. Je m'en veux. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

- Tes actes sont dictés par tes intentions et tes intentions sont bonnes, Jon. Déclara Wu Fei avec douceur. Ni Duo, ni Heero ne t'en veulent. Tu es simplement maladroit.

- Je l'aime, monsieur. Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne s'agit pas de cet amour là. Se confia tout à coup Jon, qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

Une légère rougeur lui était venue aux joues et il se sentait embarrassé mais il avait besoin de parler. Il avait eu très peur lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Trowa qui lui annonçait que Duo avait été victime d'une agression et que Heero était à l'hôpital. Son supérieur lui avait demandé de se rendre auprès de son mentor pour l'aider, lui tenir compagnie pendant l'absence de son mari et lui servir de garde du corps.

- Je l'avais bien compris. Nous savons tous ce que Duo représente pour toi, rassure toi. Dit Wu Fei qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Jon, je ne veux pas te donner de conseils mais lorsque vous serez retournés chez lui, trouve un moment pour lui parler à cœur ouvert. Il est plus que temps que vous ayez une conversation pour mettre au point bon nombre de choses en ce qui concerne votre relation et ce dont il a besoin. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une petite mise à plat devant une bonne tasse de thé entre un maître et son disciple.

- Je le ferais. Murmura Jon, qui hocha la tête.

Le chinois lui adressa un sourire paternel lorsqu'il tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui.

Le son de pas qui venait dans leur direction attira leur attention et ils orientèrent leurs regards vers le couloir dans un même ensemble pour voir arriver un petit groupe de personnes accompagnés par des Preventers.

Ils se levèrent immédiatement à la vue de celui qui se trouvait à la tête de celles-ci. Jon recula pour s'effacer devant Wu Fei lorsque s'avança ce dernier, respectant le protocole.

Le jeune homme adressa un salut respectueux de la tête au nouveau venu tandis que Wu Fei s'inclinait, mains jointes devant sa poitrine.

- Namaskar*, Milliardo. Dit le chinois avec sa sérénité habituelle.

Le jeune souverain le salua de la même façon avec le sourire.

- Namaste**, Wu Fei. Comment vas-tu, mon ami, outre le fait que nous ayons à nous réunir ici en de si pénibles circonstances ? Lui demanda-t-il avec chaleur.

- Je me porte bien. Je me fais simplement du souci pour mes amis. Répondit Wu Fei avant de tourner la tête vers Relena et Hilde. Namaste, Relena, heureux de te voir. Hilde, il était écrit que nous devions nous rencontrer plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit pour d'autres raisons. Soupira Hilde avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Wu Fei.

- Où en sommes-nous ? S'enquit Quatre, qui s'avança d'un pas.

- Heero est sorti du bloc il y a un quart d'heure, vingt minutes maintenant. Duo est descendu le voir en salle de réveil aussitôt que le chirurgien est remonté pour lui donner les résultats, avec une infirmière. Répondit Wu Fei. Les balles ont été extraites sans difficulté.

- Les balles ! S'exclama Relena, très pâle. Mais enfin il n'en a reçu qu'une !

- Selon ce qui m'a été rapporté, plusieurs ont été tirées dans la direction de Duo et Heero a fait bouclier. Deux l'ont touché. Elles se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre dans l'épaule. Expliqua tranquillement le chinois. L'une d'elle un peu en haut de l'épaule n'a pas fait beaucoup de dégâts, la seconde est celle qui aurait pu lui transpercer le poumon. Elle a pulvérisé la pointe de l'omoplate et s'est arrêté dans la côte qui se trouvait en dessous.

Quatre alla s'asseoir, une main posée sur la poitrine et Trowa l'accompagna, avant de poser une main sur son dos. L'époux de Quatre releva la tête pour observer les réactions de l'ensemble de ceux qui étaient venus avec eux.

Tous étaient sous le choc. Il n'était pas empathe mais pouvait percevoir la vive émotion qu'ils dégageaient.

- Reprenez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il, avec calme. L'intervention a été un succès et Heero est sorti d'affaire. Essayez de contrôler vos émotions, rappelez vous que Quatre est perméable à ce que vous dégagez parce que nous lui sommes tous proches.

Il fit s'adosser son mari à la chaise et lui ouvrit le col de son blouson tandis que le reste du groupe reprenait son sang froid.

Milliardo vint prendre place près de Quatre et lui prit la main.

- Tu es à la torture depuis que tu es arrivé au château. Nos émotions te torturent depuis des heures, Quatre. Tu n'aurais pas dû rester au château, encore moins venir. Lui reprocha-t-il, les sourcils froncés. N'oublie pas ce qu'à dit le professeur Weizman, ta sensibilité ne cessera d'augmenter qu'à partir d'un certain âge et tu en es loin. Ménage toi et ménage ton cœur.

- Tu peux parler. Grommela Quatre avant de se mettre à rire et Milliardo sourit.

Le jeune souverain était également New Type. Son don était différent de celui de son ami et s'était déclaré assez tard mais il lui était utile.

Il pouvait jouer avec l'électricité. Pas n'importe laquelle et pas n'importe comment. L'air contient un petit nombre de charges électriques libres. Elles sont créées par la radioactivité naturelle ou par les rayons cosmiques. Milliardo avait la capacité de rassembler et densifier cette électricité pour en faire un champ de force.

C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé lors de l'explosion de son Gundam des années plus tôt et qui l'avait sauvé un certain nombre de fois d'attentats contre sa personne. Il pouvait étendre son champ de force jusqu'à un certain point et avait ainsi protégé les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui pour le défendre.

Il n'était pas invulnérable pour autant. Créer un tel bouclier requérait beaucoup d'énergie et le fatiguait. A chaque fois qu'il usait de son pouvoir, il usait son organisme, de la même manière que Quatre.

La voix d'une jeune femme s'éleva non loin et elle se rapprochait rapidement.

- Il y a du monde dans la salle d'attente, monsieur Maxwell, et je ne vois pas... Oh !

- Qu'il y a-t-il Suzanne ? Demanda Duo, d'un ton las.

- Leurs Altesses Royales Milliardo et Relena sont ici. Bredouilla-t-elle, impressionnée.

- Bonsoir. Il est naturel que nous soyons ici. Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell sont de la famille. Dit Relena avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Dit son frère tout aussi souriant et la jeune infirmière battit des paupières, éblouie. Ma sœur a tout à fait raison.

- Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller à partir d'ici. Merci pour tout, Suzanne. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. Dit Duo, avec un sourire de remerciement.

Il tapota gentiment la main de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur son avant bras et avança de quelques pas avant de sentir une main ferme se glisser sous son coude.

Des voix s'entendaient devant lui. Il reconnut celles de ses amis et s'en voulut de ce qu'il allait faire, alors qu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour venir le soutenir.

Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de le prendre en charge et reconnut son odeur. Jon. Il se laissa subitement aller contre lui et le jeune homme le rattrapa pour le retenir.

Duo l'enveloppa alors dans une étreinte spontanée.

- Merci Jon. Merci d'être là. Murmura-t-il.

Jon lui rendit son étreinte sous les regards émus de leurs amis et porta une main sur le haut de sa tête dans un geste purement instinctif et protecteur. Son supérieur était blessé, avait un large pansement sur le haut de la tête, près du cuir chevelu.

Il avait toujours été plus grand que Duo, d'à peine un ou deux centimètres. De la même taille que Heero.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait naturel, mon colonel. Lui répondit-il gentiment.

Le visage de Duo se leva vers le sien.

- Ramène moi chez moi, Jon. Demanda avec difficulté dans un murmure Duo las. Je vais craquer, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Remercie les pour moi.

Le jeune homme lui entoura les épaules de son bras et se tourna vers la petite assemblée qui les observait en silence.

- Nous allons partir. Leur annonça-t-il, avec un sourire d'excuses. Le colonel est fatigué. Il vous remercie d'être venus.

- Nous comprenons Jon. Rentrez vite. Repose toi Duo. Dit Relena, qui prit la main de Hilde pour la serrer.

Ils les regardèrent partir à petits pas. Jon soutenait Duo qui paraissait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Milliardo s'avança. Son regard bleu était posé sur les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient.

- Quatre, j'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi te reposer. Relena va te ramener et s'assurer que tout va bien. Dit tranquillement Milliardo.

Lorsque Quatre tenta de protester, un regard du jeune souverain suffit pour en dissuader le jeune homme et Trowa dissimula un sourire.

- Quand à nous, Hilde, messieurs, rentrons au palais. Poursuivit Milliardo. Nous avons un certain nombre de choses dont j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec vous à propos de ce qui s'est passé.

Ils retournèrent tous au château et Milliardo se rendit directement dans son immense bureau qui se trouvait en face de celui de sa sœur. Il se plaça derrière son secrétaire et resta debout, les mains posées sur la surface de celui-ci.

Il commença à parler aussitôt que Trowa ferma la porte.

- Wu Fei, Hilde, Trowa, je veux la tête de ceux qui sont en train de chercher à attenter à la vie de Duo et accessoirement foutre la merde sur la Terre et les colonies. Dit-il d'un ton glacial. Parce qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que ce qui s'est passé dans mon parc n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative d'assassinat. Il ne sera pas dit que nous laisserons des hommes et des femmes mourir sur l'autel de la guerre une fois de plus. Je refuse que qui que soit et à plus fort raison ceux qui paient toujours les premiers, les faibles, les enfants, soient encore les victimes de conflits générés par l'ambition et l'égoïsme d'assoiffés de pouvoir.

Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Hilde, qui connaissait très bien son beau-frère, pouvait pratiquement sentir la colère qui grondait en lui.

- Parlez-vous avec Une, voyez s'il est possible de prévoir quelques réunions futures pour des échanges d'informations. Hilde se chargera de faire faire les recherches nécessaires mais sur Sank. Vous avez les effectifs et les moyens chez les Preventers pour effectuer un travail nettement plus étendu. Ajouta-t-il avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier. Je reprends du service, messieurs. Autrement dit, je serais disponible à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit si la situation le demande.

- Je vais commencer à envoyer les meilleurs sur le terrain dès ce soir. Les premiers résultats de nos recherches devraient arriver d'ici demain soir. Dit Hilde, d'un ton neutre. Je vais retourner au QG pour coordonner le premier départ des hommes.

- Nous allons voir Une. Dirent Trowa et Wu Fei en chœur avant de se regarder et de s'adresser un sourire.

- Jon s'est chargé de mettre en place la protection autour et dans l'immeuble de Duo. Ajouta Wu Fei. Notre ami ne risque rien avec lui. Il est le meilleur élève que Duo ait jamais eu et manie le couteau comme personne.

- Bien. Dans ce cas bon courage, Hilde, messieurs. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez une longue nuit devant vous. Dit Milliardo, avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il les salua de la main lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce et eut un soupir.

Duo l'inquiétait. Il avait noté, comme tout le monde, l'attitude du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller contre Jon. Il avait tout à coup eu l'air un enfant triste. Triste et épuisé.

Le jeune souverain porta une main à ses lèvres, pensif.

Il espérait simplement que ce qui venait d'arriver ne réduirait pas à néant tout le travail que Heero avait effectué ses derniers mois, en partie avec l'aide Jon, pour redonner confiance à son mari.

*** et ** ** Ce sont des salutations – si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur les saluts namasté et mamaskar, allez faire un petit tour par là wiki/Namasté


	5. Rassemblement

**Chap 4.**

**Rassemblement.**

Chants d'oiseaux, rais de soleil matinaux dans les branches et senteurs de la forêt.

Les toits pointus en toile de centaines de tentes étaient à peine visibles endroits, alors qu'ils apparaissaient nettement à d'autres. Il était très tôt.

Le jour se levait à peine sur l'immense camp endormi et silencieux. Un camp s'étendait sur la presque totalité de la surface d'une vaste zone habitable par l'homme, proche du ranch des gardes forestiers, réservée pour l'occasion, et qui se situait dans l'un des plus grands parcs naturels de l'ancien état de New York.

Si cet état avec autrefois été occupé par des habitations, il était aujourd'hui désert et entièrement envahi par la nature. Les, par contre très célèbres, chutes étaient toujours pareilles à elles-mêmes, n'avaient pas changé et attiraient toujours autant de monde mais uniquement pendant la belle saison et dans une zone uniquement réservée aux touristes pour préserver la vie sauvage.

Cet été ci, l'occupation des lieux était exceptionnelle et inhabituelle. Elle était dans tous les cas beaucoup plus tranquille. Les habitants plus sauvages et craintifs du parc étaient heureux de voir combien ces humains là étaient plus respectueux de l'environnement que ceux qui venaient tous les ans.

Ça changeait.

La présence des animaux s'était faite discrète et furtive depuis l'arrivée de ces nouveaux «touristes» qui n'en étaient pas tout à fait. Ils préféraient rester éloignés de toute l'agitation qui avait eu lieu depuis ces quinze derniers jours, entre la prise d'assaut du terrain et l'agitation créée par les organisateurs.

Depuis un peu plus de deux jours les choses avaient changé et si l'endroit avait été à peu près vivable, ce n'était plus le cas.

Les jeunes étaient là.

Le quinzième rassemblement du Mouvement des Jeunes pour la Paix de la Terre et des Colonies avait débuté dans la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme la veille avec un mini concert, après que la presque totalité des participants soient arrivés dans cet était dont la capitale se nommait Helena.

Tout ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ou peu les Etats Unis, avaient découvert l'endroit à leur arrivée à l'aéroport de la capitale et il avait fallu ensuite prendre des cars pour joindre le camp. Ils avaient pu admirer la beauté des cascades et remarquer que malgré le plein été, la température, le soir, dans ces régions, était plutôt fraîche.

Ils avaient également pu remarquer qu'ils ne campaient pas près des si célèbres chutes d'eau. Ils en étaient même très loin.

Ce qui en avait déçu plus d'un. Mais ils s'en étaient rapidement consolé. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres avantages à se trouver dans un camp de jeunes.

- Mouaah !

Etirement de bras, claquement de mâchoires.

Grande inspiration, expiration.

- Aah.

Sourire satisfait. Regard violet, un peu fixe, qui se plisse de contentement.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! Hurla Duo, les mains sur les hanches, planté au centre des tentes de la zone L2. JE VOUS VEUX TOUS LEVES DANS MOINS DE CINQ MINUTES SINON JE VIENS VOUS SORTIR DU LIT MOI MEME BANDE DE FENEANTS !

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

Le son des fermetures éclair des portes de tentes aussi.

- Purée ! Mais Duoo ! Grommela un jeune qui venait de passer la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de tente. Mais t'es bruyant comme c'est pas permis quoi !

Il avait encore la moitié du corps glissé dans son sac de couchage et présentait une tête qui était la parfaite représentation de l'adolescent trop vite grandi qui n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil. Mine chiffonnée, regard bleu papillonnant, cheveux bruns en bataille et empreintes de plis sur le visage.

- Debout Benji. Si tu n'es pas levé dans les deux minutes qui viennent c'est le bain dans le lac avec ton sarco. Déclara Duo avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

- Mouarpfffprrrt mniaaam ! Bâilla à moitié le sieur Benji, qui claqua de la langue avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras. Marre tiens. Dodo.

- Eh, lève toi Ben. Tu sais qu'il rigole pas et qu'il est capable de le faire. Commenta un autre jeune qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui avait déjà enfilé un T-shirt. Tu vas te retrouver en calebute et trempé en moins de temps qu'il le faudra pour dire ouf.

Il avança sur ses genoux vers la sortie de la tente avec son sac de couchage roulé en boule qu'il poussait devant lui et donna une claque sur les fesses de son voisin avec un sourire.

- Arrête ! Gronda Benji. Sinon c'est toi qui finit à la baille.

- Ah oui ?

La seconde suivante ils chahutaient et roulaient l'un sur l'autre avec des éclats de rire. Les trois autres occupants de la tente, toujours des garçons, vinrent les rejoindre et le chahut se généralisa. Le fragile abri trembla, oscilla, un piquet de tente s'arracha du sol avec un « schwiiip !» et Heero, qui passait pour faire le tour des tentes et réveiller les récalcitrants, fronça les sourcils.

Il se plia en deux, souleva l'un des pans de la porte et vit la joyeuse mêlée puis eut un petit sourire avant de consciencieusement faire le tour de la tente et attacher tous les pans en un temps record.

Il posa ensuite un genou à l'entrée de la tente, tendit le bras et ...

- Waah ! Fit l'un des jeunes surpris.

Il s'était senti agripper par la cheville, tirer vers l'arrière d'un coup sec, glisser et il fut jeté dehors sans comprendre comment, ni qui avait pu faire cela.

- Aïe ? Non chef non ! S'écria un second qui avait vu Heero avancer vers lui, le regard bleu luisant d'amusement.

Il finit comme son copain sur le derrière, à l'extérieur, à moitié mort de rire. Les autres suivirent le même chemin. Ne demeura qu'un seul qui faisait face à Heero sous la tente et qui l'observait, le corps tendu, à genoux, l'air neutre.

- A ton tour Ben. Dit calmement Heero, qui avait trois doigts posés sur le sol, prêt à bondir. Tu vas y passer comme les autres, gros malin. Je vais vous apprendre à maltraiter le matériel.

- Essaie toujours mon grand. Rétorqua l'adolescent, qui amorça un sourire provocateur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le mec de mon chef que je te dois le même respect.

Regard bleu dans regard bleu. Ce gosse avait du cran. Il faisait moitié moins que son poids et n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes à genoux comparé à lui.

Il avait l'impression de se voir il y avait quelques années, à cette différence près que ce garçon se conduisait comme son mari. S'ils avaient dû avoir un enfant issu de leur chair à tout deux, Benji en aurait la parfaite représentation.

Duo avec son physique. Il était un mélange parfait de ce qu'ils étaient.

Il était physiquement très fort, alors qu'il possédait des muscles noueux et courts. Il avait visiblement entretenu sa musculature pour pouvoir se défendre dans un but très précis. Il était également très intelligent. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient mis dans une école pour surdoués lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son quotient intellectuel. Malgré tout le temps passé avec eux et l'éducation qu'il avait reçu en toutes ces années, il avait conservé les mêmes réflexes de gosse issu de la rue que Duo.

Et pour cause.

Il avait longtemps vécu dans cette partie de L2 qui venait à peine d'être réhabilitée et il commençait tout juste à avoir une vie normale après avoir été adopté par un couple de personnes qui lui dispensaient tout l'amour que l'on pouvait offrir à un enfant.

Malgré cela, il était dur, ne mâchait pas ses mots et conservait un comportement agressif avec certaines personnes. Heero savait qu'il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à ses parents et à quelques rares amis et que son attitude n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen de défense.

Une véritable tête de lard de dix huit ans qui aimait défier l'autorité mais qui était un brave garçon dans le fond.

- Un problème ? Entendirent-ils.

Duo était à l'extérieur de la tente et se penchait à l'entrée, une main posée sur le faîte du toit.

- Aucun problème. Dirent Heero et Benji en chœur, exactement sur le même ton.

Ils avaient en plus, à quelque chose près, la même voix.

Ils se jetèrent un regard noir alors que les rires éclataient à l'extérieur.

- Allez hop, on a assez discuté. Dehors ! Dit Heero qui se lança en avant pour saisir l'adolescent.

Celui-ci l'esquiva, fit un roulé boulé maladroit, gêné par l'exiguïté de l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait puis poussa un cri de rage lorsqu'il sentit une main le saisir à la hanche avant qu'une seconde ne vienne se poser sur son autre hanche. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'extérieur de la tente et avait les jambes de Duo devant la tête.

Il se sentit poussé vers l'avant.

- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Explosa-t-il avant de rouler sur le dos pour saisir Heero par les épaules. Recule Duo ! Vite !

Surpris par les paroles de l'adolescent, sa résistance ainsi que la hargne qu'il mit dans ses gestes, le mari de Duo entendit un déchirement de tissu avant de sentit une pression se faire au niveau de son estomac et de se sentir pousser vers le haut.

Il réalisa, incrédule, ce que le jeune était en train de faire et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il puisse interrompre l'action avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Son corps s'éjecta vers le haut, fut légèrement freiné par la toile de tente, tandis qu'il rentrait instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Il croisa le regard de Benji un centième de seconde avant de se sentir basculer vers l'arrière. Son esprit paralysé par la stupéfaction se remit en marche.

Ce sale gosse venait de lui faire une planchette japonaise.

Il ne l'avait pas fait sans raison.

Il l'avait fait pour protéger Duo.

A l'extérieur, les garçons qui se trouvaient devant la tente avaient saisi Duo par les bras pour le faire reculer lorsqu'ils virent des bosses se former sous la toile de tente et les cordes se tendre avant de lâcher avec de petits sons secs lorsqu'elles cédèrent.

L'un des piquets vola sous le regard ébahi d'autres jeunes qui commençaient à s'amasser autour.

Ce que Heero avait redouté et voulu éviter une minute auparavant arriva. Son poids entraîna l'ensemble de la structure de l'abri de toile lorsqu'il heurta la petite barre de son dos. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans la toile et il chuta sur le dos avec un juron, entraînant avec lui l'ensemble de la tente.

Il y eut des éclats de rire, des coups de sifflet et des applaudissements autour des deux belligérants qui étaient en train d'essayer de sortir de sous la tente effondrée.

- Woah ! Sexy ! S'exclama une adolescente.

Heero, ébouriffé, venait d'émerger de sous un pan de toile, le T-shirt déchiré, et se mettait debout, presque aussitôt suivi de Benji en caleçon. Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'adolescent pour le saisir par le bras et exécuter un fauchage balayage parfait qui fit voler les jambes de Benji.

Son action avait été si rapide que l'adolescent n'avait pas pu réagir à temps.

Celui-ci eut une exclamation de surprise et se rattrapa à ce qu'il put, autrement dit ce qui restait du T-shirt de Heero. Un autre déchirement se fit entendre et les rires redoublèrent.

Il ne restait presque plus rien du malheureux vêtement qui retombait sur les hanches étroites du bel Apollon japonais.

L'apparition du reste du torse de Heero donna des vapeurs à plus d'un dans l'assemblée, à commencer par Benji qui le fixait du regard, ébahi.

- Euh ...

Adolescentes en extase dans l'assemblée.

- Waah ! Trooop beau ! S'esbaudit l'une d'entre elles.

- Raah je craque ! Soupira une autre.

- La vie est trop injuste ! C'est du gâchis ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit marié. Pleurnicha à moitié une dernière.

Duo entendait paroles énamourées et soupirs et commençait à sentir le démon de la jalousie le titiller un peu. Il savait pourtant bien que son magnifique époux ne serait jamais tenté mais bon. On ne savait jamais.

- Heero, c'est bon ! On arrête les frais. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Penché en avant sur un Benji, qu'il avait retenu à vingt centimètres au dessus du sol, Heero avait les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'adolescent.

- Tu es bon pour le remontage de tente et tu vas le faire seul. Dit-il froidement.

Agrippé au cou de Heero, cambré, dans une situation inconfortable, l'adolescent n'avait pas d'autre solution que de céder et d'accepter. Il hocha la tête, le regard noir. Heero le remit sur ses pieds se tourna vers son mari et la petite trentaine de jeunes qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

- Si vous n'avez pas encore fait votre toilette ou que vous n'êtes pas habillés, allez y. Dit-il tranquillement, tandis qu'il retirait ce qui avait un jour été un T-shirt rouge à manches vertes. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vos corvées vous attendent. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez aller consulter le panneau à l'entrée du camp, près de la tente de l'infirmerie. Chacune des équipes à ses tâches de déterminées sur la semaine.

Les jeunes s'en allèrent dans un brouhaha général, sans protester. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir et ils devaient se dépêcher de vaquer aux corvées du matin qui consistaient à préparer le petit déjeuner et ranger leur zone de vie. Il y avait de nombreuses activités de prévues dans la matinée, des ateliers auxquels ils étaient inscrits et ils avaient tous envie d'y participer avant d'attaquer le repas de midi et les activités de l'après midi.

Ils avaient une semaine de rencontres à faire avec d'autres jeunes qui venaient d'autres horizons, sans compter les échanges qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec eux et ils avaient des dizaines de choses à découvrir. Aujourd'hui était leur second jour.

Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir faire connaissance avec d'autres membres des MJPTC qui provenaient d'un peu partout sur la Terre ainsi que des colonies comme eux.

Duo approcha de son mari et le prit par les épaules avec un sourire.

- Début de matinée agitée. Dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Nous avons connu pire, il y a quelques années. Ce n'est rien ça, simplement un petit accrochage. Je connais moins bien Benji que la plupart des autres jeunes, puisqu'il est sous ton tutorat, mais, nom d'un chien, quel gaillard. Il m'a l'air d'être particulier. Répondit Heero avant de faire jouer les muscles de son épaule gauche avec une petite grimace. Il vient de me faire une planchette japonaise et sans hésiter.

Duo s'arrêta sur place, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se mit face à son mari puis il tendit ses mains vers l'avant avec l'intention de les poser sur ses épaules. Heero les lui saisit avec douceur.

- Tout va bien, Duo. Je n'ai rien. Le rassura-t-il.

Il vit le soulagement passer sur les traits de son mari quelques secondes avant qu'il ne change d'expression et il comprit qu'il était en colère.

- Ce gamin m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il arrivé dans le groupe. Gronda Duo. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il aurait pu t'esquinter l'épaule.

- Laisse moi le gérer cette fois. Dit Heero, avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de ses mains puis de le prendre contre lui. Tu as pu travailler avec lui sur ces derniers mois, laisse moi prendre la suite. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu m'a évité de l'approcher. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Duo. Il est jaloux de moi parce que tu es avec moi et il nous ressemble beaucoup. Il me faut gagner son respect et il doit céder à mon autorité. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il a envie de se confronter. S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait avec toi, c'est parce qu'il te respecte beaucoup trop et qu'il n'a pas envie de te faire de mal.

- Il n'est pourtant pas tendre avec moi.

Les deux hommes s'étaient remis en marche, Heero une main sous le coude de Duo pour le guider. Ils suivirent un petit chemin tracé à travers le camp, parfaitement déblayé, pour se rendre directement à leur tente qui se situait près de la tente de l'infirmerie.

Duo y entra suivi de son mari qui alla chercher un autre T-shirt dans son sac à dos. Il sortit également son foulard et son badge Preventer. Duo, près de lui, avait déjà mis son foulard roulé autour du cou et était en train d'épingler son badge.

Habillés ainsi, avec les T-shirts rouges et verts du mouvement, le foulard aux couleurs de L2 et le badge épinglé à la poitrine, ils représentaient ceux qui se battaient pour la paix. Ils étaient venus en tant que simples civils en charge des jeunes qui se trouvaient avec eux, comme tous les Preventers qui se trouvaient sur les lieux.

Le badge triangulaire orné d'un P stylisé qu'ils portaient n'était là que pour rappeler que de nombreux Preventers se trouvaient impliqués dans le mouvement toute l'année en tant que bénévoles.

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir à porter des foulards, sorte de triangle de tissu qu'ils roulaient pour se le mettre autour du cou, mais il était censé symboliser l'unité de ses membres et la volonté du mouvement de demeurer apolitique, tout comme les scouts d'avant AC l'avaient été. C'était d'ailleurs le seul héritage vestimentaire qu'ils avaient conservé de ce mouvement de l'époque qui aurait été dépassé aujourd'hui.

Les mentalités et les valeurs avaient changé. Il fallait évoluer avec son temps.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Wu Fei, qui se trouve avec Sally en charge de son groupe, a hérité d'une bande de filles ? Commenta Duo avec un petit rire. Que des filles pas un seul garçon ? Et il n'a appris ça qu'avant de partir en camp il y a deux semaines ? Il va devenir dingue.

- Si tu veux dire par là qu'il va être sans cesse harceler par les gamines, tout comme nous le sommes avec les nôtres, je pense que oui. Dit Heero avec un rire bref. Même notre impavide bouddha, aussi zen qu'il puisse être, va péter un plomb avant la fin du séjour.

Il fit un pas à l'extérieur de la tente, leva la tête pour regarder le ciel au travers du feuillage qui se faisait moins dense à cet endroit puis la baissa pour parcourir la zone d'un regard critique.

Selon ses critères, et il était particulièrement exigeant, le camp n'était pas trop mal installé. Les jeunes qu'ils avaient en charge n'étaient pas plus terribles que l'année passée. Ils étaient pour la grande majorité d'entre eux des troisième années, le reste du groupe étant des quatrième et des cinquième années.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des anciens qui avaient commencé jeunes dans le mouvement et qui connaissaient le principe de la vie au grand air sur le bout des doigts.

Ils n'avaient donc pas grand chose à leur apprendre. Ils avaient simplement à les encadrer et être présents parmi eux pour animer les courts séjours qu'ils effectuaient en cour d'année avant les grandes vacances. Les projets d'animation étaient trouvés par les jeunes, développés puis soumis au directeur de secteur avant d'être validés.

Heero et Duo avaient toujours préféré se charger des adolescents plutôt que des jeunes de tranches d'âge inférieures. Travailler avec eux représentait un défi constant et un plaisir. Ils en retiraient beaucoup de satisfaction personnelle.

Deux mains vinrent se glisser sous les bras de Heero et il fut tiré vers l'arrière, vers l'intérieur de la tente. Il se mit à rire lorsque Duo le fit pivoter pour ensuite se tourner et rabattre la porte de la tente.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Dit-il à mi voix, lorsque son mari vint passer ses bras autour de lui.

- J'ai envie d'être déraisonnable, mon cher et tendre époux. Nos assistants sont en plein taf, surveillent les mômes et sont célibataires, eux. Murmura Duo qui se plaqua contre lui. Nous avons du retard à rattraper et je ne pourrais pas assouvir mon envie de toi avant quelques jours. Donc je vais prendre de l'avance.

Avec un soupir, Heero se laissa embrasser, les bras enroulés autour de son mari. Ils prirent leur temps, prolongèrent ce baiser, oublieux du monde extérieur. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le son de voix étouffés leur parvenait.

- Je t'aime.

La déclaration murmurée ne fit qu'encourager Heero à reprendre la bouche de Duo dans un nouveau baiser et celui-ci se laissa faire avec bonheur.

Il y eut un léger son qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il rompit le baiser pour voir Jon qui avait passé la tête par le panneau de la porte. Il se mit à rire devant le visage souriant coiffé du pan de toile qui lui conférait de faux airs de rabbin.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Duo avant de humer l'air, les sourcils froncés puis son visage s'éclaircit. Rebonjour toi !

Jon eut une grimace amusée.

- Comment fait-il pour me reconnaître malgré le fait que l'on soit en plein air ? Je pue c'est ça ? Dit-il et le couple s'esclaffa.

- Mais non crétin, tu te trouves suffisamment près de moi à chaque fois. Expliqua Duo.

- Merci pour cette précision, oh grand chef. J'étais venu vous prévenir que le petit déj était prêt. Dit Jon.

- Parfait ! Répondit Duo, jovial, qui se retourna. J'ai une faim d'enfer.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, Jon. Planque le beurre de cacahuète et la confiture si tu as l'intention d'en profiter. Sinon il n'en restera rien avec ce bouffe tout de tasmanie dans le coin. Dit Heero, pince sans rire.

Son mari lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac pendant que Jon s'esclaffait à son tour.

- Hey ! M'ôte pas mon délice du matin, toi. J'adore les peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, je n'y peux rien. Protesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés et il sentit Heero reculer. Enfin, mon second délice. Tu es le premier, honey dear.

Pendant que les occupants de la zone L2 prenaient leur petit déjeuner, d'autres personnes avaient une conversation un peu plus loin, dans le Centre de Rassemblement. Centre qui avait très stratégiquement installé dans une partie des locaux du ranch des gardes forestiers qui était légèrement placé en bordure du parc.

- Vous dites que vous avez reçu ceci il n'y a pas dix minutes ? Demanda Harold March, l'un des responsables de l'organisation du rassemblement, l'air préoccupé.

Il avait le regard posé sur une feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Avant même que son subordonné ne lui ait donné sa réponse, ils entendirent frapper quelques coups secs à la porte et Relena entra sans même avoir attendu la réponse, suivie de Wu Fei et de Trowa.

- Bonjour Harold. Marc. Les salua-t-elle poliment avec un hochement de tête bref.

Elle leva une main lorsqu'elle vit Harold amorcer le mouvement de se lever de sa chaise.

- Je vous en prie, Harold, nul besoin de vous lever en ma présence, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle vint prendre place sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait face au bureau de March. Wu Fei et Trowa vinrent se placer derrière elle sans dire un mot, après avoir salué le responsable de la tête.

March ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'en dépit de l'heure qu'il était, la jeune femme paraissait fraîche comme une rose. Elle était pourtant l'une de celles qui n'avait pas compté les heures de travail lors de ces deux dernières semaines, pour que tout soit parfait avant l'arrivée des jeunes sur place. Elle avait une énergie qui l'époustouflait.

Elle était vêtue de la désormais traditionnelle tenue des responsables du mouvement, c'est à dire la chemise bicolore rouge et verte, le foulard roulé, le bermuda et de solides chaussures de marche. Ses cheveux courts étaient repoussés vers l'arrière par un petit foulard, un bandana vert pâle court dont la pointe retombait haut.

Ainsi habillée et coiffée, elle était naturelle, l'image même de la jeune femme dynamique et simple. Rien n'aurait laissé à penser qu'elle était princesse.

Excepté lorsqu'elle avait à prendre des décisions comme celles qu'elle allait devoir prendre.

- Si je comprends bien, il vient de vous être délivré un message de menaces ? Dit-elle calmement. Que vous sommes-t-on exactement ? De céder aux revendications listées sur le message ? Et je suppose que des exactions seront menées sur des jeunes et des encadrants pris au hasard si vous n'obéissez pas aux ordres.

March opina. Il ne pouvait guère dire autre chose. Il était un civil, un père de famille et un architecte. Non pas un militaire et encore moins un Preventer. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des décisions à l'encontre de terroristes.

De plus, sa famille se trouvait sur les lieux.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à paniquer pour un rien mais le contenu du message l'avait fait trembler.

- Puis-je ? Lui demanda-t-elle et elle tendit sa main vers lui après avoir avancé son buste.

Il lui remit l'original du message. Elle le lut attentivement,

- Mmh. Le blabla habituel. Soupira-t-elle. En gros, le camp de rassemblement entier est pris en otage et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est un canulard ou si c'est bien réel. Le temps de vérifier le pédigree de l'ensemble des Preventers encadrants et des gardes forestiers, ça va nous prendre des lustres.

Elle passa le message à Trowa par dessus son épaule. Celui-ci le lut avant de le remettre à Wu Fei.

- Selon les dires des terroristes, nous avons un bon nombre de personnes dans l'enceinte de ce camp, employés du site, gardes, Preventers locaux, qui feraient partie de leur organisation terroriste et qui savent où se trouvent mes enfants, mon épouse et les pères de mes enfants. Dit-elle tranquillement. Et nous avons une date butoir. Ce qui n'est pas mal étant donné les circonstances.

March admirait son sang froid. Le ton de la voix de la jeune femme n'avait pas fluctué un seul instant, n'avait pas trahi une seule émotion. Elle devait pourtant en éprouver. Il la connaissait depuis un certain nombre d'années à présent pour savoir qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête, quelqu'un de passionné, qui adorait son pays et son peuple.

Les terroristes menaçaient directement ses enfants, son épouse et deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle devait bouillir intérieurement.

Il fut subitement révolté par le fait que l'on puisse s'en prendre à une personne aussi droite et gentille que Relena.

- Relena, dites moi en quoi je puis vous être utile. Lui demanda-t-il, après avoir réuni ses mains pour dissimuler le tremblement qu'avait engendré sa colère. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

- Je le sais bien, Harry, mais je refuse de vous impliquer plus avant. Répondit-elle avec un gentil sourire. Je vais simplement devoir utiliser votre bureau ou une pièce dans ces locaux pour y établir le QG des Preventers. Je vais tout gérer d'ici avec leur aide. Nous allons commencer par prendre en charge la sécurité des jeunes et mettre des mesures en place.

- Mais... Dit-il un peu saisi.

La dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait était de perturber l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient et de voir l'endroit se transformer en champ de bataille. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de voir la moindre vie humaine menacée.

La présence des très nombreux Preventers présents en civil sur le camp pouvait s'avérer être à double tranchant. Un atout qui pouvait éventuellement se révéler dangereux. De son point de vue mais également de celui des terroristes.

- Harry, il n'est plus l'heure de tergiverser. Nous ne devons pas céder et je ne dis pas cela parce que je crains pour ma vie. J'irais volontiers me livrer pour régler le problème, l'ennui voyez-vous, c'est qu'une fois qu'ils m'auront eue puis tuée, ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Expliqua-t-elle avec une froideur qui le laissa pantois.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait parler de sa propre vie de cette façon.

Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, Harry. Dans chaque cas de ce type, et croyez moi des alertes terroristes j'en ai vécu, nous devons procéder par étapes. Dit-elle avec patience. Nous devons nous organiser, planifier, commencer à penser à une éventuelle évacuation, simultanément avec d'autres mesures, telles que la défense des otages et leur suivi médical si jamais il doit y avoir des blessés.

Trowa eut un rapide sourire devant l'incrédulité qu'affichait Harold.

- Elle a été formée par le meilleur. Dit le jeune homme.

- Heero Yuy. Ajouta Wu Fei.

- Ah. dit seulement Harold.

Ce simple nom voulait tout dire. Relena eut un petit rire, toussota, une main placée devant la bouche, un peu rose.

- Toutes mes excuses messieurs, je me suis emballée. Dit-elle avec un sourire et les trois hommes la contemplèrent avec indulgence. Nous devons par tous les moyens possibles de céder à toutes requêtes. Ce type de groupe armé recherche sans cesse une façon de gagner plus de pouvoir. Je sais que mes enfants mon épouse et mes amis sont dans la balance mais je ne les ferais pas évacuer alors que d'autres enfants ici sont en danger également.

Elle soupira, se renversa en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le responsable prit tout à coup conscience qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début en ce qui la concernait.

Elle avait toujours été une princesse, parfaitement lucide de son statut et en ce qui concernait le rôle qu'elle devait tenir. Elle était faite pour ce métier, car c'était un métier. Relena présentait à elle seule tant de facettes différentes qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Du moins ne reconnaissait-il pas la jeune femme déterminée et impitoyable qu'il avait devant lui.

Ou était celle qui prônait les bienfaits de la paix ? Il l'observait, un peu perdu, presque méfiant et la lumière se fit dans son cerveau malmené depuis quelques minutes.

Elle ne faisait qu'agir comme quelqu'un qui se défendait, qui protégeait et ne pensait qu'à eux. Eux tous.

- Je vous fait installer une pièce avec un verrou. Dit-il d'un ton ferme avec un sourire. Celle qui est voisine de la mienne. Marc pouvez-vous vous charger de tout ceci et voir avec Tony s'il est possible de dégager la pièce voisine de tous les cartons ?

- Bien entendu. Répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Wu Fei attendit qu'il soit sorti pour intervenir.

- Trowa et moi allons discrètement contacter les colonels Yuy et Maxwell et l'agent Olufsen, qui se trouvent en zone L2 pour les tenir au courant. Nous ferons ensuite passer un communiqué sur la radio du camp, communiqué qui paraîtra tout à fait banal pour toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur place mais qui contiennent un message dissimulé pour les Preventers. Ils comprendront qu'ils devront se mettre en mode surveillance dès l'instant où ils l'auront entendu et devront se tenir prêts à toute éventualité.

- J'étais loin de me douter que vous aviez pris ce genre de mesure lorsque j'ai accepté vos inscriptions il y a des années. Soupira March, qui se passa la main sur le visage et Wu Fei eut un sourire.

- Monsieur March, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas pris conscience d'une chose essentielle en ce qui concerne la situation. Dit-il tranquillement. Ce mouvement apolitique, né presque immédiatement après les événements qui ont mis à feu et à sang la Terre et les colonies, de la seule volonté de personnes qui étaient désireuses de maintenir la paix, est une cible parfaite pour ce genre d'organisation terroriste. Pensiez-vous donc passer au travers sans jamais avoir d'ennuis alors qu'en réalité ce mouvement représente à lui seul un formidable vivier de futurs politiciens et scientifiques, qui tous finiront, pour la très grande majorité d'entre eux, pacifistes et écologistes convaincus une fois parvenus à l'âge adulte ?

March sourcilla. Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Les jeunes qui étaient ici pensaient surtout à en rencontrer d'autres et à s'amuser.

- Tout ces jeunes sont loin de penser à leur avenir à l'âge qu'ils ont et encore moins à faire de la politique. Grommela-t-il.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez. Statistiquement, les résultats sont là pour le prouver. En un peu plus de dix années d'existence, bon nombre de ces jeunes qui ont fréquenté ce mouvement à son tout début, sont aujourd'hui des adultes qui siègent à mes côtés. Rétorqua Relena, qui secoua lentement la tête. Ce sont parmi les plus ardents défenseurs de la paix et des scientifiques qui se battent pour l'écologie par exemple.

Elle avança un peu sur sa chaise.

- Je suis l'une de celles qui a été à l'origine de ce mouvement avec Duo Maxwell et Quatre Raberba Winner. Poursuivit-elle avec chaleur, une lueur ardente dans le regard. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le résultat que nous escomptions. Notre but était de favoriser les rencontres et de constituer un échange constant entre la Terre et les colonies, de manière à ce que plus jamais ne se reproduise ce qui avait eu lieu par le passé. Mais c'est un beau résultat tout de même. Nous en sommes très heureux et cela va d'ailleurs devenir le cheval de bataille de Duo Maxwell. C'est malheureusement ce que redoutaient les mouvements radicaux. Qu'il s'engage un jour dans la politique. Nous avions remarqué que son engagement puis son implication de plus en plus forte dans le MJPTC avait créé certains remous dans quelques milieux.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Alors, bien entendu, le MJPTC est pris pour cible par ceux qui voient en lui et en son époux Heero Yuy des dangers. Quoi de plus normal. Ils sont des héros, d'anciens pilotes de Gundams dont les enfants sont également les miens. Ajouta-t-elle, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'ESUN s'est même posé la question de savoir si le MJPTC avait réellement encore besoin d'exister après toutes ces années ou s'il ne fallait pas tout simplement en remanier la structure pour en faire quelque chose de différent.

- Ils veulent démanteler le mouvement ? Souffla March, ébahi, qui comprenait enfin.

Trowa secoua lentement de la tête.

- Pas exactement. Ils ont peur, comme tout le monde, que les tensions n'en viennent à créer une guerre. Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Raison pour laquelle nous avons placé depuis longtemps, parmi les membres de votre équipe d'organisateurs, quelqu'un de confiance pour vous protéger. Ajouta Wu Fei, d'un ton rassurant, alors qu'Harold blanchissait. Il se trouve constamment à vos côtés chaque été et vous sert de secrétaire. Il est l'une des seules personnes dont vous n'avez jamais eu le dossier de Preventer entre les mains.

- Marc ? S'exclama le haut responsable du MJPTC.

Relena, Wu Fei et Trowa hochèrent tout trois la tête alors que s'ouvrait la porte et Marc entra, l'air interrogateur.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Entrez et refermez cette porte, Marc. Lui ordonna sèchement March.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta puis s'approcha du bureau.

- Etes-vous un Preventer ? Lui demanda son supérieur, tout de go.

Marc jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses véritables supérieurs qui hochèrent la tête, lui indiquant par là qu'il pouvait parler.

- Mon nom est bien celui que je vous ai donné, Marc Rivière. Dit-il calmement avant de repousser ses lunettes du doigt. Je fais partie du service des Renseignements des Preventers depuis presque huit ans et je suis sous les ordres directs du colonel Duo Maxwell. Mon contact ici est l'agent Jon Olufsen. Je lui fais régulièrement mon rapport, c'est à dire tous les jours à vingt heures. Je suis ici pour assurer votre protection.

- Bien. Répondit March, légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude calme du jeune homme, puis il sourcilla. Dites moi, Marc, portez-vous une arme ? Pour me défendre.

Le sourire qu'eut Marc lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes à feu ou d'arme blanche pour vous défendre, monsieur. Précisa-t-il, subitement très froid.

- Lorsque cela arrivera et j'espère pour vous que ce jour ne se présentera jamais, je peux vous assurer que Marc sera tout à fait en mesure de protéger votre vie. Affirma Trowa avant de s'adresser en français au jeune homme. _Merci d'avoir répondu à ses questions, Marc. On se verra un peu plus tard. _

- _A vos ordres_.

Le jeune homme sortit tandis que March se prenait le front avec un soupir.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile pendant des années. Bougonna-t-il.

Relena eut un petit rire, se leva puis vint lui enserrer les épaules de son bras dans un geste affectueux. Elle aimait beaucoup cet homme généreux, conservateur de musée, homme cultivé et fin de quarante huit ans qui se donnait corps et âmes dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était un homme rare, il ne s'en faisait plus des comme lui.

Un excellent père de quatre enfants, le mari formidable d'une délicieuse épouse dont elle était l'amie depuis plusieurs années et qui passait souvent au palais avec les enfants.

Harold était un homme qui était encore assez chevaleresque pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, qui possédait des notions désuètes et il était surtout adorable.

- Loin de là, Harry. Nous n'avons pensé qu'à ton bien être et ta sécurité.

Il lui tapota la main avec un sourire.

- Non mais c'est vrai, Relena. Dit-il avec un rire bref avant de se redresser et elle prit place sur le bord du bureau pour lui faire face. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire tout ça dès que tu t'es rendue compte que les choses changeaient et qu'elles prenaient de l'ampleur. Que le mouvement commençait à prendre une importance telle qu'il en devenait une bannière. Je suis trop naïf pour avoir autant de recul que toi.

- Raison pour laquelle je suis ton second, gros nounours. Dit-elle taquine avant de lui pincer le nez.

- Clare va être jalouse.

Il souriait, amusé. Ils étaient passés au tutoiement tout naturellement. Les choses sérieuses avaient été abordées, les précisions faites. Ils pouvaient se détendre.

Il avait joué son rôle.

- Il va falloir que je te laisse, Harry. Une dernière chose. Tiens Clare au courant de ce qui se passe mais n'en dis pas trop, juste assez. Lui demanda la jeune femme et il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Si tu ne le fais pas, telle que je la connais, tu vas avoir droit à une sainte colère, pour commencer et puis il est normal que tu ne lui dissimules rien. Mieux vaut qu'elle sache au cas où la situation se dégrade et où il faille vous évacuer. Si vous estimez que les enfants sont plus en sécurité dans l'une ou l'autre des zones où se trouvent les colonels Yuy, Chang, Barton, Winner et Maxwell, vous n'avez qu'à les y envoyer sous un prétexte quelconque.

La jeune femme, accompagnée de ses compagnons, repartit ensuite comme elle était revenue.

Elle avaient énormément de choses à voir et tout autant à préparer.


	6. Benji

**Chap 5.**

**Benji.**

Une fourgonnette venait d'arriver dans en zone L2 et le pauvre homme qui en était sorti s'était vu submergé par un nombre incroyable d'adolescents lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de prononcer le mot interdit.

Et le mot en question était :

- COURRIER ! Beugla l'un des jeunes, un peu à l'écart du groupe, les mains en porte voix, tourné en direction du camp.

Le pauvre garde forestier, les mains encombrées par sa sacoche pleine, restait le dos plaqué contre sa fourgonnette et n'osait plus bouger devant les regards affamés de ces prédateurs juvéniles qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Il tourna à demi la tête vers son collègue qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui ricanait.

- Viens m'aider à distribuer tout ça qu'on en finisse, Walt, au lieu de rire comme un con ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton un peu plus assuré, après s'être éclairci la gorge.

- C'est ça, Walt, viens l'aider ! Tu pourras nous donner ton numéro de portable pendant que tu y es, sweetie ! Roucoula une adolescente, qui battit des paupières.

Le dénommé Walt, qui était un homme qui devait avoir un tout petit peu plus de la trentaine et qui était très séduisant, éclata de rire tandis qu'il faisait le tour du véhicule pour venir aider son collègue. Il secoua la tête tandis que l'adolescente conservait son regard sur lui. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, des gamineries et du comportement des adolescents, bien plus l'habitude que Bart, son collègue et ami, qui était son subalterne. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait accompagné.

L'autre raison était que tous les gardes débutants devaient être systématiquement accompagnés d'un autre plus expérimenté, que ce soit pour affronter une horde d'ados bourrés d'énergie ou un ours.

La troisième était qu'il voulait en profiter pour saluer deux amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leur voyage de noce.

Heero et Duo Maxwell-Yuy.

- Alors ce numéro ? Lui demanda l'adolescente, qui décidément ne démordait pas de son idée.

- Pas de numéro pour toi, ma jolie. Répondit-il tandis qu'il lui tendait son courrier et jetait un coup d'oeil dessus au passage. Désolé, Pam. Tu connais le règlement.

- Awww ! Emit-elle d'un air déconfit avant de lui adresser un sourire. Amis ?

- Tu sais bien que tous les gardes forestiers du parc font également partie du mouvement exactement comme les Preventers, Pam. Lui répondit-il gentiment avec une petite grimace amicale. Amis oui. Allez, laisse ta place à quelqu'un d'autre, la môme. Vous êtes nombreux et il y a beaucoup de courrier.

- 'Kay. Ciao bello ! Lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de faire demi tour et de laisser sa place à un autre jeune et il secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Ces jeunes, tous les mêmes.

- Ne vous précipitez pas tous en même temps !

Campé sur ses deux jambes à quelques pas du groupe de jeunes agglutiné autour des deux gardes, Jon avait ses avant bras repliés sur le haut de sa tête, l'air découragé. Impossible de leur faire entendre raison lorsqu'il s'agissait du courrier. S'ils pouvaient être un minimum disciplinés par ailleurs, là il n'en était plus question.

Il afficha ensuite un sourire amusé et laissa retomber ses bras avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Pfff ! Regardez moi ça ! Marmonna-t-il avant de secouer la tête.

Il reçut une vigoureuse claque dans le dos qui le fit sursauter.

- Mais enfin ! Ça ne va pas non ! S'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'il portait une main dans son dos avec difficulté.

Allez vous frottez le dos quand vous êtes souple comme un manche à balai vous.

La peau lui brûlait. La claque avait été assénée avec force.

- Rooh ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un grand gaillard comme toi a peur d'une toute petite claque ?

Il se retourna, furieux, au moment où une silhouette élancée s'arrêtait près de lui. Un sourire très particulier, involontairement carnassier puis un regard très bleu, presque sombre, lui coupèrent la chique, comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

- J'ai un coup de soleil. Marmonna Jon, l'air sombre. Que me vaut cette claque enthousiaste ?

- Je voulais attirer ton attention sur le fait qu'on se précipitait pas pour aller chercher notre courrier nous. Déclara Benji, qui lui tapota l'estomac du dos de la main. Hein Gary ?

- Pas du tout ! Déclara le dénommé Gary, avec un large sourire. M'excuserez les gars, j'attends du courrier de ma petite amie !

Il partit à grands pas vers le groupe de jeunes qui s'était aggloméré devant eux.

- Lâcheur ! L'invectiva Benji avec un rire, puis il secoua la tête.

La main de Gary s'agita dans les airs. Il pouvait toujours parler, il serait le premier à recevoir son courrier.

- Ben ? Dit tout à coup Jon, à voix basse, sur un ton légèrement sec. Qu'es-tu exactement en train de faire ?

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Répondit ce dernier sur un ton innocent.

L'adolescent avait conservé le dos de sa main sur les abdominaux du jeune homme et il le contemplait, l'air rêveur. Seuls ses doigts bougeaient avec lenteur, le caressaient doucement au travers du tissu.

Le regard gris de l'adulte et celui toujours aussi bleu de l'adolescent étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Jon eut tout à coup la sensation que ce dernier savait tout à fait ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce que le geste impliquait et ce qu'il voulait.

Danger.

Il recula pour éviter la main.

Mais Benji pivota de façon à se mettre face à lui puis posa de nouveau le dos de sa main sur son estomac, le regard étréci. Il s'était positionné de manière à dissimuler son geste aux regards des autres. Il défiait Jon. Il ne retira pas sa main. Celle du moniteur vint se placer sur son poignet.

Jon avait froncé les sourcils.

- Tu n'as plus tout à fait l'air de vouloir m'empêcher d'arrêter ce que je suis en train de faire. Dit l'adolescent dans un murmure. Pourquoi ?

- Ce que j'essaie surtout de déterminer c'est jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour ce que je ne soupçonne de n'être rien d'autre un simple pari entre copains. Rétorqua Jon, d'un ton sec. Je n'apprécie que très moyennement être l'objet d'une plaisanterie, Ben. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes sur un camp et qu'il y a un règlement ? Tu risques tout autant que moi d'en être expulsé manu militari, pour avoir fait ce genre de chose.

Il y eut un silence lors duquel l'adolescent replia ses doigts avant de dégager son poignet de l'emprise de Jon d'une secousse brusque.

Jon vit la mâchoire de Benji se contracter une courte seconde.

- Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Lui demanda-t-il alors dans un murmure rapide, le regard dur. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de te lancer dans ce genre de connerie, de mettre ton séjour en danger ici ?

Il avait toujours son regard posé dans le sien et le moniteur nota la souffrance soudaine qui traversa le regard bleu.

- Ce n'était pas un pari. Répondit l'adolescent avec franchise. Je suis seul coupable de mes actes, Jon. Je ne regrette rien de ce que je viens de faire.

Ce que Jon venait de lire dans son regard était donc vrai. Il en fut surpris puis désolé.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, idiot. Ajouta Benji, toujours à mi-voix, après avoir pris une légère inspiration.

Le jeune moniteur ressentit un choc tout d'abord à l'aveu. L'adolescent avait détourné les yeux et mis les mains dans les poches.

- Ce n'est pas une tocade, encore moins une plaisanterie. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Ça fait deux ans que ça dure. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans le mouvement et que nous nous connaissons. Poursuivit Benji, entre ses mâchoires serrées, et Jon posa une main sur son épaule.

- Attends, si nous devons parler, je préfère que nous ne le fassions pas ici, Ben. Viens, suis moi. Lui dit-il et l'adolescent hocha la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour se diriger vers les arbres qui bordaient l'esplanade centrale, à l'écart.

Il y avait des rondins qui avaient été sciés et disposés en rond pour servir de sièges aux occupants du camp lors des moments de repos ou de récréation. Ils étaient pour l'instant inoccupés puisque tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations ou était au courrier.

Jon fit signe à Benji de s'installer et prit un siège face à lui. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de rester silencieux et de l'écouter lorsque l'adolescent commença à parler.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'en dépit du fait que je ne connaisse pas mon âge exact, la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse me référer c'est l'âge qui m'a été donné par les différents médecins qui m'ont examinés avant que je ne sois placé en foyer puis chez mes parents. Expliqua tranquillement Benji, qui conserva son regard posé sur ses mains posées sur le tronc. Donc au regard de la loi, au mien et pour mes parents que je ne veux pas mettre dans l'embarras, parce que je les aime et que je les respecte, j'ai évité de t'approcher.

Il soupira, laissa ses épaules se tasser et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière pour observer le feuillage qui se balançait lentement au grès de la brise. Jon sentait qu'il était en train de se détendre. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, que lui parler de tout ceci n'était pas simple. Mais il le connaissait, savait que l'adolescent était loin d'être un adolescent ordinaire comme la plupart des adolescent de ce camp et qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour se confier à lui.

Il possédait une maturité extraordinaire, ce qui faisait de lui un jeune qui avait trop souffert, trop vite grandi et qui avait été sevré d'affection trop longtemps.

- Je n'étais pas majeur avant, sexuellement majeur sans doute mais pas au regard de la loi, de mes parents et de mon point de vue. Ils savent en ce qui concerne ma sexualité et la tolèrent parfaitement. Continua Benji, dans un presque murmure. Ils savent que tu es plus âgé que je ne le suis, Jon, de quelques années. Ils m'ont simplement demandé de faire les choses un pas à la fois et de ne pas m'imposer à toi. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, de te laisser. J'ai donc attendu d'avoir dix huit ans. Il me fallait au moins ces deux années de plus pour prétendre à devenir ton amant. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas si j'ai dix huit, dix neuf ou vingt ans.

Jon écarquilla son regard, puis reprit contenance aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdue.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'adolescent avait été parfaitement sincère et honnête. Le moniteur hésita avant de commencer à parler, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis secoua la tête avec un soupir devant un Benji qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés lorsqu'il le vit se lever pour venir vers lui. Jon s'arrêta près de lui, lui tapota l'épaule, avant de faire quelques pas et de s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre.

L'adolescent se retourna pour le voir se frotter le visage, la peur au ventre. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'adulte. S'il lui avait parlé avec autant de sincérité, c'était parce qu'il était certain que cet homme était homosexuel. Quelque chose en lui le lui criait. Il en était tellement certain qu'il en mettrait sa main à couper plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Non pas que quelque chose de particulier le trahissait d'une manière quelconque chez Jon. C'était un homme d'une virilité certaine, en aucun cas maniéré. Il n'avait pas non plus de regards appuyés vis à vis des hommes, ne passait pas son temps à les déshabiller du regard, ne faisait pas d'allusions graveleuses. D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait toujours vu et côtoyé qu'en ces circonstances, en camp ou sorties au sein du MJPTC. Enfin bref, rien n'indiquait qu'il ait une attirance vers le sexe masculin et pourtant lui avait cette impression très forte qu'il était gay.

A moins que ce soit son esprit qui lui ait joué des tours et qu'il ait pris ses désirs pour une réalité.

Il se mit à avoir peur.

Et s'il s'était trompé ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que j'ai vécu la même chose à ton âge ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Lui dit calmement Jon, qui avait retiré ses mains de son visage et qui le regardait.

Il vit l'adolescent avoir un brusque mouvement de recul, très pâle. Son regard était agrandi et brillant de larmes. Il était prêt à se lever et à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Son cœur manqua un battement devant ce qui n'était autre que la manifestation évidente de la détresse du jeune. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Il décolla son dos du tronc de l'arbre puis leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

Il fit un pas vers lui, s'arrêta. Il avait tout à coup l'impression d'avoir affaire à un animal sauvage. Le regard bleu, dans le sien, était presque entièrement occupé par la pupille.

Noire, insondable.

- Attends Ben ! Attends avant de te braquer et de penser que n'ai pas entendu un mot de ce que tu as dis. Ajouta-t-il doucement, penché vers lui et il laissa retomber l'une de ses mains. Je ne te raconterais pas ma vie mais je te dirais simplement que je me suis éveillé aux sentiments grâce à quelqu'un qui avait tout simplement mon âge. Je ne te rejetterais pas, loin de là, pour la simple raison que je comprends tout à fait ces sentiments que tu ressens.

Jon passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, avec une légère hésitation. Il n'était pas certain s'il fallait ou non révéler un fait, concernant sa personne, à ce garçon mais il sentait qu'à ce point il était sans doute nécessaire de le faire. Il était normalement interdit de donner des détails trop personnels aux jeunes seulement voilà, Benji lui avait fait confiance au point de lui avoir donné l'ensemble de ses sentiments et espoirs.

Il devait lui retourner la pareille. Au moins en partie.

Loi de la rue. Donnant, donnant. La confiance s'achetait à leur manière, se gagnait, comme tout le reste.

C'était une épreuve et il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin avec lui pour la perdre.

- Que tu aies estimé avoir raison de déposer ce secret qui dormait en toi depuis si longtemps entre mes mains m'honore et me touche, Ben. C'est à mon tour de t'en confier un. Je suis gay, oui. Dit le jeune homme, très calme, tandis que l'adolescent l'écoutait.

Il le vit se détendre, vit son regard reprendre un aspect normal tandis qu'il se redressait un peu et prenait un air attentif.

- Mais Benji, cela ne change rien aux relations que nous avons toujours eues jusqu'ici. Ajouta-t-il avant de revenir prendre place sur le siège devant lui. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes. Je suis absolument désolé. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que tu seras dans le mouvement. Pas à l'âge que tu as. Tu l'as souligné toi-même, nous avons presque huit ans d'écart, même si tu ne connais pas ton âge exact. Et ne fais pas la bêtise de quitter le mouvement simplement pour ceci. Tu as besoin de tes amis.

- Eh bien, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas essayé. Soupira l'adolescent.

Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant avec un autre soupir.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau. Marmonna-t-il, l'air déçu.

Il glissa ses doigts halés dans les mèches indisciplinées qui se trouvaient sur son front et les secoua dans un tic qui lui était particulier avant de les repousser vers l'arrière. Ce seul geste, qu'il faisait pendant qu'il redressait la tête, les paupières à demi fermées, lui donnait un charme terrifiant et Jon dut détourner la tête, nerveux.

Il avait menti. Il s'était contraint à le faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec un jeune qui faisait partie du mouvement lors d'un camp ou même en cours d'année.

Il vit Duo arriver, guidé par l'une des adolescentes, qui avait vraisemblablement déjà eu son courrier. Il avait des enveloppes à la main. Il souleva un sourcil et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de son chien avant de se dire que les gamins, qui adoraient le Labrador noir de Duo, devaient être en train de jouer avec, quelque part.

Ils venaient dans leur direction. Jon se mit sur ses pieds et se rendit au devant de son ami, aussitôt suivi de Benji.

- Tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-il à Duo.

- Ah Jon. Non, je cherche Benji en réalité. Répondit celui-ci avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente. Thanks Pam, see ya later, sweetie.

- You're welcome sweetheart ! See ya ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir vers un groupe de filles un peu plus loin.

Duo eut un petit rire. Pam et lui jouaient à ce petit jeu depuis quelques années déjà. L'adolescente était une très gentille fille, toujours prompte à rendre service et à s'occuper de son chien. Elle allait, à vingt deux ans bientôt, devenir l'une des représentantes officielles de L2 l'année prochaine au conseil sur la colonie. Elle venait de finir ses études et était l'une des senior du camp.

Il était très fier d'elle. Elle aussi était une ancienne orpheline et rat des rues.

- Je suis là, Duo. Signala Benji et celui-ci sourit, ravi.

- Ah parfait. Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit Duo qui lui tendit l'enveloppe. On te l'avait gardé puisque tu ne t'es pas présenté au courrier. Ça à l'air important, c'est une lettre officielle de la maison gouvernementale de L2. On va rester avec toi. On ne sait jamais tu pourrais avoir besoin de notre aide pour quelque chose.

- Ok, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit l'adolescent qui prit la missive avant de l'ouvrir.

Jon l'observa tandis qu'il était en train de lire, le vit sourciller un court instant avant que tout le sang ne se retire de son visage et il le vit tanguer alors que ses doigts froissaient la lettre. La tête de Benji se releva avec lenteur vers lui, il tenta bien de lui dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas puis préféra lui tendre le courrier. Il le prit, le lut rapidement puis s'approcha de lui avant de lever une main pour la poser sur son épaule mais Benji s'écarta dans un mouvement brusque.

- Ben. Murmura Jon, attristé, qui laissa retomber sa main.

L'adolescent se tenait très raide et il se doutait qu'il était en train de faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas exploser devant eux. Il avait la tête à demi baissée et avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Duo, l'air inquiet, qui tendait les mains en avant.

Benji recula, fit un pas de côté et Duo sentit l'étoffe de son T-Shirt passer contre le bout de ses doigts. Il sourcilla, intrigué puis tendit l'oreille. Il entendait déglutir rapidement, comme si quelqu'un avait un début de nausée.

Ou était en train de s'empêcher de pleurer ?

Son regard s'élargit et il fit un pas de plus en direction du son, mains toujours tendues en avant.

- Ben ? Ben mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il au moment précis où Benji pivota tout à coup sur ses talons pour tenter de s'enfuir mais Jon le rattrapa par le bras.

- Laisse moi ! S'écria l'adolescent, qui tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing.

Le jeune homme le ceintura et le souleva de terre.

- Mais putain lâche moi ! Hurla cette fois Benji et il donna des coups de pieds mais Jon ne le lâchait toujours pas.

- Non ! S'exclama le jeune moniteur, d'un ton ferme. Calme toi !

Pam, se trouvait toujours avec son groupe d'amies un peu plus loin à pouponner le Labrador de Duo et à papoter avec ses copines. Elle se retourna, tout comme le firent les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient avec elles. Elles assistèrent à une scène qui les laissa pour le moins étonnées.

Jon maintenait Benji dans ses bras. Un Benji qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vu ainsi. Furieux, triste qui criait, donnait des coups de pieds, tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte de leur responsable Jon. Elles le virent tout à coup s'effondrer contre Jon, en larmes.

Quelque chose de très grave avait dû arriver pour qu'il ait une réaction aussi violente et Pam, qui avait toujours été proche de l'adolescent, plus une sœur qu'une amie, ne réfléchit pas. Elle s'élança vers Duo, avec la laisse de Shini, son chien, fermement tenue en main.

Il se trouvait à deux pas des deux hommes et qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Jon ! Pourquoi pleure-t-il, Jon ? Demandait ce dernier, inquiet. Quelqu'un aurais-t-il une idée de ce qui se passe bon sang ?

La jeune fille prit son bras avec douceur après lui avoir signalé sa présence. Il se laissa guider vers Jon et Benji puis elle nota une feuille dactylographiée sur le sol qu'elle ramassa. Elle en lut le contenu, porta une main sa bouche avant de regarder Benji avec compassion puis s'approcha de Duo.

- Puis-je te demander une minute Duo, s'il te plaît. Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Pam. Lui répondit-il, un peu sèchement avant de se tourner vers elle. Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est à propos de Ben. Lui dit-elle et il hocha la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et elle se pencha juste assez pour pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille ce qu'elle savait.

- Ses parents sont décédés, Duo. Fuite de gaz dans le quartier. Annonça-t-elle avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Le regard de Duo devint immense et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui dans un geste réconfortant. Elle comprenait. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre.

Non seulement les parents de Benji avaient été des amis proches, mais pour Duo, la plupart des jeunes qui se trouvaient dans le camp étaient ses gosses et ses gosses avaient tous été comme lui. Comme bon nombre les enfants de L2 pendant des années pendant et après guerre.

Elle avait connu la misère tout comme Benji l'avait connu. Benji était quelqu'un de spécial pour Duo et elle le savait. Il avait, tout comme lui, vécu très longtemps dans la rue. Comme lui, il n'avait pas eu de foyer, n'avait pas connu ses parents et ne savait pas son âge. Comme lui, avait finalement réussi à s'en sortir.

- Ben. Bredouilla Duo, qui était retourné vers Jon et l'adolescent.

Le sort s'était acharné sur Benji pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il soit pris en charge par des gens qui l'avaient aimé et il avait réussi, un temps, à connaître la paix.

Ils avaient tant en commun que cela en était effrayant.

Jon laissa Duo prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras et celui-ci s'accrocha à Duo comme à une planche de salut. Pam sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Exactement comme pour Duo, les gens qui avaient aimé Benji venaient de disparaître dans une tragédie.

Duo berça le garçon tandis qu'il lui murmurait très doucement des mots apaisants à l'oreille et l'adolescent perdu dans sa douleur se laissait faire avec de petits hoquets. Il ne pleurait plus, se laissait simplement bercer. La présence de Duo lui était suffisante. Elle lui avait toujours suffi.

Pour Duo, Benji c'était son passé, c'était lui il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps.

- Ben ? Benji ! Fit tout à coup Jon, inquiet.

- Benji ! S'exclama Duo, effrayé, lorsqu'il le sentit se faire très mou dans ses bras après avoir émis un léger soupir.

- Laisse moi le prendre, Duo. Lui demanda Jon.

Duo opina et son ami vint soulever l'adolescent en un seul geste dans ses bras.

- Accroche toi à mon épaule, Duo. On va avancer doucement et les suivre tous les trois avec Shini, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lui dit doucement Pam et elle sentit cet homme qu'elle respectait plus que tout, comme un père, poser une main tremblante sur son épaule.

Elle entoura sa taille de son bras pour lui donner un peu plus de réconfort.

L'étrange cortège fit sensation lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'au centre du camp et Heero qui se trouvait dans le coin cuisine, en train de ranger quelques bricoles avec son groupe de jeunes, fut appelé à vive voix. Du coup, les autres assistants animateurs du camp s'employèrent à garder les adolescents loin du petit groupe lorsqu'il approcha de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde s'étonnait de voir Benji inconscient et s'inquiétait.

Le peu de mots échangés entre les responsables, qui vinrent ensuite rassurer certains des jeunes qui étaient les chefs de groupes, se mit ensuite à circuler et la nouvelle fit le tour du camp comme une traînée de poudre bien avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne conscience.

Tous surent dans quelles circonstances il avait perdu ses parents.

- C'est sans doute le choc de la nouvelle qui lui aura fichu un coup. Déclara Dan, l'un des Preventers qui servait d'assistant, avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de Heero. Euh, je vais aller surveiller les jeunes...

- Besoin de quelque chose en particulier, Heero ou Duo ? Demanda Felicity, une autre Preventer, avec un gentil sourire. Ou toi Jon ? Tu m'as l'air un peu à l'ouest.

Les trois hommes la remercièrent avec un sourire et elle sortit de l'infirmerie, non sans leur avoir dit de l'appeler si besoin était.

- Je vais vous laisser également. Annonça Pam, avec un petit sourire, avant d'aller déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue de Duo. Il va falloir que je me charge de canaliser les rumeurs avec mon équipe. Cela fait partie de mes responsabilités après tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shini, je l'emmène avec moi et je m'occupe de lui. Il va vous gêner plus qu'autre chose ici.

Duo la retint par le poignet et elle resta penchée au dessus de lui avec un sourire.

- Merci Pam. Dit-il gentiment, tandis qu'il donnait une caresse à son chien. Merci pour mon Shini.

- You're welcome honey. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil et elle s'en alla avec un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit Heero lever les siens vers le ciel avec un sourire.

Averti par l'un des animateurs sur l'un des émetteurs-récepteurs portables du camp, le médecin arriva peu après et fit complètement évacuer la tente, en dépit des protestations de Duo. Il effectua son examen puis ses soins avant de ressortir l'air légèrement préoccupé, ce qui inquiéta Heero et Jon qui attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Je lui ai injecté un léger calmant. Leur annonça-t-il. Il devrait dormir quelques heures. Appelez moi si à son réveil il fait preuve d'agitation excessive ou si quelque chose ne va pas. Je doute qu'il y ait d'autres problèmes. Il a surtout besoin de parler et d'une présence. Ne le laissez pas seul.

Les trois hommes se chargèrent de veiller sur le sommeil de Benji à tour de rôle pendant que l'activité du camp se poursuivait.

Allongé sur le côté, sur le petit lit de camp qui avait été placé dans la tente infirmerie, Benji semblait vouloir enfin se décider à émerger des limbes d'un bienheureux sommeil. Son léger ronflement venait de cesser et il se frottait le nez avec un bâillement et une façon de se gratter le bas du dos qui faisait sourire son garde malade depuis quelques secondes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur un Heero souriant. Il eut l'air égaré quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il était.

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient également et il pinça fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Alors p'tit gars, tu comptes resquiller longtemps à l'infirmerie pour ronfler tout ton saoul ? Dit Heero, pince sans rince.

- C'est pas vrai. Tu fais le gentil Ro ? Murmura l'adolescent, avec un bref sourire

Heero sourit, amusé. Il eut vraiment la sensation d'entendre Duo, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il vit Benji se redresser à demi sur son lit, le vit battre des paupières puis l'entendit grogner.

Besoin d'y aller.

L'adolescent se redressa tout à fait et Heero plaça une main pour l'aider à se lever.

- Eh ! Chui pas un bébé ! Je peux me lever tout seul !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Lui répondit le mari de Duo lorsque Benji se mit à légèrement partir de guingois.

- Euh exact. Grommela ce dernier, avant de se rattraper à son avant bras.

Heero l'aida à sortir de la tente et à se rendre au coin WC avant de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul pour le reste.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'il trouva qu'il tardait à venir.

- Oui, oui ! Ça va, ça va ! Tu ne veux pas me la tenir non plus ? Lui renvoya Benji, d'un ton peu amène et Heero se retint de rire.

Il entendit un son de fermeture éclair qu'on remontait et la porte du coin WC s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Benji au regard un peu trop brillant. Le mari de Duo s'abstint de tout commentaire. L'adolescent avait dû pleurer.

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie où ils y trouvèrent Duo et Jon, ce qui ne surprit pas Heero le moins du monde pour son mari mais il était un peu étonné de la présence de son collègue. Le comportement de Jon était étrange depuis le malaise du jeune.

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il dirait que celui-ci dépassait le cadre de ses attributions et portait bien plus qu'un intérêt professionnel envers Benji.

Comme toujours Duo se montra ravi de voir que l'un de ses gamins était en bonne santé et comme toujours, il se montra enthousiaste au point de les entraîner dans un tourbillon de mots et d'action.

Duo était ainsi. Remuant, actif et plein de vie. Gentil et généreux. Empli de compassion, attentif au bien-être des autres. Il empêchait volontairement toute personne qu'il prenait sous son aile de penser lorsqu'il la trouvait déprimée ou un peu trop triste. La chose était volontaire. La meilleure des tactiques pour distraire l'attention de quelqu'un était de porter celle-ci sur autre chose, de tenir la personne occupée en permanence.

Il était un formidable psychologue, un rusé adversaire qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous estimer et un esprit extrêmement vif. C'était la raison pour laquelle il allait se proposer aux prochaines élections sur L2 pour devenir gouverneur.

Il les entraîna tous les trois au dehors, un peu plus loin que le camp et Heero le soupçonna de l'avoir fait pour que Benji puisse exprimer ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac loin des autres. Ils étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait et à qui il faisait le plus confiance.

Benji joua le jeu un moment puis ils virent tous son regard se remplir de larmes.

- J'arrive pas ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton douloureux.

- Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? Demanda le mari de Duo sur son ton habituel, tranquille et rassurant.

- A m'empêcher de pleurer ! S'exclama l'adolescent, en colère contre lui-même, avant d'avoir un sanglot, de leur tourner le dos puis de leur refaire face.

Les larmes sillonnaient son visage. Il renifla, passa sa main sous son nez et eut un autre sanglot.

- Merde quoi ! Ça ne faisait que sept ans que je les connaissais ! J'ai vécu des trucs pires. La mort de certains de mes potes, des viols et j'en passe ! Bredouilla-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? Pourquoi je pleure comme ça ?

- Parce que tu as appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Répondit Duo qui se trouvait face à lui. Ils avaient trouvé en toi tout ce qu'ils attendaient d'un fils et t'ont tout donné, sans excès. C'était d'excellents parents. Ils avaient gagné ta confiance, t'avaient donné tout ce qu'il te manquait, que tu recherchais. L'amour d'une mère, la tendresse d'un père. De l'attention, un toit, la sécurité, à manger. Tu ne manquais plus de rien et tu étais enfin certain que tu pouvais avoir un avenir avec eux.

Il balaya l'air de la main dans un geste sec.

- Tu as reçu ce courrier et tout à coup, bam ! Tout venait de t'être ôté en quelques secondes. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton grondant, subitement en colère et Benji se retint d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'énerve, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux et c'était le cas. Duo était au moins aussi malheureux que lui.

Duo serra tout à coup les lèvres puis eut de nouveau un geste de colère tandis qu'il se levait et lui tourna le dos avant de porter une main à son visage et de poser l'autre sur sa hanche.

Ils virent tous son dos se voûter. Heero ne bougea pas d'où il se trouvait. Ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu à ce moment précis était important, pour Benji comme pour son mari.

Intervenir serait délicat.

- Excuse moi Benji. Je suis désolé ! Dit tout à coup Duo, d'une voix tremblante.

Benji pleurait en silence, sans discontinuer et le contemplait, effaré de le voir réagir de cette façon. Duo avait mal pour lui. Il était en train de pleurer pour lui. Il ne voulait pas.

Il s'avança, leva une main vers le dos de l'adulte, la laissa retomber de quelques centimètres.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il était cette fois prêt à se lever et à aller prendre son mari dans ses bras si les choses devaient mal se passer mais savait que s'il le faisait, Duo lui en voudrait. La chose devrait se régler entre lui et l'adolescent. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de faire leur deuil.

Duo n'avait toujours pas fait le sien après toutes ces années, malgré les séances chez le psy et Benji était dans le même cas. Le décès des Davis, les parents de l'adolescent, était en train de faire remonter tant de choses à la surface pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'il valait mieux les laisser gérer les choses à leur façon.

Ils étaient tout deux originaires de la même colonie, avaient vécu les mêmes expériences, avaient vécu tout deux selon les dures lois de la rue. Il n'y avait que quelqu'un comme eux qui pouvait se permettre de venir se mêler de leurs affaires et à cet instant précis, Duo était instable, donc dangereux.

Jon eut une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'il vit Benji poser sa main sur le haut du dos de Duo. Il avait peur de la réaction de celui-ci vis à vis de l'adolescent. Il pouvait avoir un geste violent qui n'aurait été déclenché que par un réflexe d'auto défense. Hors il n'en fut rien.

Le mari de Heero porta une main à ses yeux, ses épaules se tassèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne se retourne avec rapidité et ne prenne Benji par les épaules d'un bras. Il enveloppa la tête de l'adolescent de sa main libre pour l'attirer sur son épaule.

Jon jeta un coup d'oeil à Heero qui avait son regard braqué sur son mari, la mâchoire serrée et comprit qu'il savait que Duo était en train de pleurer quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé Ben. Désolé que tu aies perdu les tiens encore une fois. Ça fait mal je sais. Dit Duo, après avoir inspiré, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Mais vois-tu, la vie est ainsi faite et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes effrayé à l'idée d'aimer, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur d'accorder ton affection à quelqu'un à l'avenir simplement parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi les lendemains sont fait.

Le mari de Heero posa sa main sur le front de ce gamin qui était presque aussi grand que lui pour lui repousser la tête vers l'arrière. Il lui adressa un sourire grimacé.

- Je ne le veux pas parce que tout simplement on ne sait pas, personne ne sait. J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion grâce à une personne et tu la connais. Lui dit-il avant de lui indiquer Heero du menton.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir où Heero se trouvait pour très exactement effectuer un geste dans sa direction.

- Contente toi de vivre au jour le jour, petit homme. Lui dit-il avec un large sourire. Aime, vis, sois heureux, tu es jeune. Tes parents voulaient cela pour toi et tu le sais.

Duo avait raison. Il savait de quoi il parlait parce qu'il avait expérimenté ce que lui avait vécu et qu'il avait des enfants. Benji posa une main sur celle qui était posée sur sa tête. Il soupira.

Il formula enfin ce qui le minait.

- Ils vont me manquer, Duo. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Jamais je retrouverais ça. Leur amour à eux et des parents comme ça. Mais je vivrais.

- Tu ne retrouveras sans doute pas un amour équivalent au leur parce que ce qu'ils t'ont donné était unique. Mais si tu veux bien, je peux t'offrir autre chose. Les conseils et l'expérience d'un guide, l'amitié d'un ami et l'amour d'un frère. Tout ceci, je te l'offre. Dit sincèrement Heero avec un sourire amical. Ceci, uniquement si tu acceptes de bien vouloir ne serait-ce que cesser cette guerre que tu me fais depuis qu'on se connaît et me laisser t'approcher au lieu de me tenir à distance pour commencer. Je t'aime bien, Benji. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir eu de famille non plus et j'aurais aimé avoir un jeune frère comme toi.

L'adolescent le fixait, ébahi. Duo affichait le même air. Il avait reculé, lâché l'adolescent et avait tourné son visage vers son mari.

- Heero ? Est-ce que tu t'es entendu ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Duo. Lui répondit tranquillement Heero. Pour l'instant, Benji vient de perdre ses parents. Il doit prendre un peu de recul. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on lui serve de béquille affective, mais simplement qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il a un toit où il peut s'abriter. Il est majeur après tout, il n'est pas tenu d'accepter. Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul.

Heero passa sa main dans sa nuque, le regard posé sur le visage de son mari qui avait l'air de plus en plus interloqué.

- Ceci bien entendu, uniquement si tu es d'accord, Duo. Poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Benji, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que d'ici quelques mois, Duo et moi allons quitter les Preventers pour entreprendre d'autres projets. Nous voulons passer plus de temps en famille. Tu viendrais l'agrandir et tu serais un extraordinaire grand frère, si tu acceptais de venir vivre avec nous à plein temps. Il n'y a pas que cela. Nous allons vivre sur L2 parce qu'il y a beaucoup à faire sur place. Que dirais-tu de nous aider dans nos projets ?

- Oh bon sang, il est tombé sur la tête ! Dirent Benji et Duo en chœur.

Ils s'entre regardèrent pendant que Heero et Jon éclataient de rire.

Duo resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de l'adolescent qui tenait toujours sa main.

- Qu'en dis-tu tête de lard ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Benji regarda Duo puis plongea son regard bleu dans celui tout aussi bleu de Heero.

- Je ne pense pas être opportuniste ni trahir la mémoire de mes parents si un jour j'accepte ta proposition, grand chef. Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste et Heero posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais je le ferais volontiers parce que je sais que vous êtes des mecs bien et que j'ai confiance en vous.

- Mais il y a un mais et je comprends tout à fait. Dit Heero, qui ôta la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule avant de la passer dans la chevelure du garçon.

Il fut surpris lorsque Benji relâcha celle de Duo pour saisir la sienne.

L'adolescent l'avait pris entre les deux siennes pour la contempler avec attention puis eut un sourire tremblant.

- Tu as des putains de mains, Yuy. Murmura-t-il, avant de regarder Heero dont le regard se plissa sous son sourire. Des putains de mains, solides et tout. M'étonne pas que tu aies pu me coincer comme ça sous la tente l'autre jour. Si je dois un jour faire partie de votre famille, j'éviterais de te contrarier.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo qui arborait un sourire amusé et tendit une de ses mains pour prendre l'une des siennes. Il aimait ces deux hommes depuis longtemps. Ils lui avaient toujours beaucoup apporté. Ses parents leur avaient toujours fait confiance parce Duo avait été celui qui l'avait présenté aux Davis et qui lui avait permis d'être adopté sept ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

Duo et Heero, avec leurs amis, avaient été ceux qui l'avaient aidé à s'adapter, qui l'avaient encadré, avaient assuré le suivi lorsqu'il était en dehors des cours, lors des réunions du MJPTC.

Ses parents lui manquaient mais Heero et Duo c'était autre chose. Des amis. Des amis fidèles sur qui on pouvait compter. Les amis cela donnait chaud au cœur et eux étaient bien plus que des amis.

Les envisager comme d'autres parents ? Oui sans doute et sans doute étaient-ils certainement plus en âge d'être des frères aînés que des pères. Ils possédaient une expérience de la vie qui faisait d'eux des hommes bien plus âgés qu'ils le paraissaient. Raison pour laquelle il avait autant confiance en eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, savaient de quoi ils parlaient.

Ils lui avaient jusqu'ici beaucoup appris.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de décision tout de suite, j'ai mon deuil à faire. J'ai besoin de les pleurer. Et puis j'aimerais que vous me parliez des derniers progrès de vos enfants à l'école, montrez moi leurs photos. Avec le lycée et tout ça je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous demander comment ils allaient, encore moins de leur parler la dernière fois qu'on s'est eu au visiophone. Je suis certain que madame Peacecraft et Hilde vont m'écharper parce que je ne les ai même pas appelées.

Heero éclata de rire devant l'air nerveux que venait de prendre l'adolescent alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces derniers mots.

Hilde et Relena aimaient beaucoup le petit groupe de jeunes qu'ils prenaient parfois avec eux à Sank en vacances et les faisaient régulièrement venir au palais.

C'était en partie grâce à eux que les choses s'étaient autant amélioré sur la colonie dont était originaire Duo et Hilde. Bien plus pour cela que parce que Hilde était l'épouse de la princesse.

L'adolescent soupira. Il avait l'air fatigué.

- J'ai une tête de con vous savez. Il faut quelqu'un de costaud pour pouvoir me tenir tête en face. Dit-il avec honnêteté, alors que son regard revenait vers Heero. Si jamais je devais vivre avec vous, Ro, tu ne resteras pas l'ami que tu es déjà. Attends toi, lorsque je vous donnerais ma réponse définitive, à tenir un rôle plus important que celui d'un frère. Tu deviendras bien plus un père pour moi. Duo a plus la valeur d'un ami et d'un confident. On vient du même endroit. Quant à Jon... Eh bien en ce qui concerne Jon, je … Il me faut être honnête avec vous ...

Les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés et le regard que porta l'adolescent sur Jon fut suffisamment parlant pour Heero. Il eut une réaction de surprise. Le regard gris de Jon était troublé. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme dans un futur proche. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard vers Benji, il vit ce dernier avoir un sourire à l'adresse du moniteur.

Il lui fit non de l'index et l'adolescent opina sagement.

- Quoi Jon, quoi il me faut être honnête ? Demanda Duo, agacé. Je sais, je suis toujours à la ramasse, mais je vous rappelle que je ne bénéficie pas de certaines infos visuelles moi !

- Je suis amoureux de lui, Duo, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire. Répondit Benji, qui s'éclaircit la gorge et qui leva les yeux au ciel. Rassure toi, je serais sage.

- J'y compte bien ! Déclara Duo, les sourcils froncés, mortellement sérieux. Sinon je te règle ton compte mon coco ! Tu me considères sans doute comme un ami, mais je peux tout à fait devenir ton pire cauchemar.

- M'aurais étonné autrement. Marmonna l'adolescent, qui croisa les bras, l'air sombre et Duo lui donna une taloche. Hey !

- Il n'y a pas de hey qui tienne. Allez on rentre. Tu es crevé, ça s'entend. Décréta Duo avant de tendre son bras que Benji prit sans discuter.

- Partez devant, nous avons à parler avec Jon. Les avertit Heero.

Benji lui jeta un regard inquiet et il le rassura d'un geste rapide. Les quatre hommes se séparèrent. Heero fit signe à Jon de le suivre et s'éloignèrent un peu, dans les sous bois, juste assez pour ne pas tomber dans la zone réservée à la faune sauvage et prirent place sur un tronc d'arbre abattu.

- Tu es amoureux du gamin.

C'était un constat, pas une question et Jon savait qu'il devait jouer franc jeu.

- Je le suis. Je n'y peux rien. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas. Pas ici et pas maintenant. Que nous avions une trop grande différence d'âge. Répondit-il avec sincérité. Il est venu vers moi, ce matin, un peu avant de recevoir son enveloppe, nous avons eu une conversation.

Il soupira, ôta ses lunettes, saisit le haut de son nez entre deux doigts et le massa avec une grimace.

- Migraine ? Demanda Heero, avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

- Oui. Ce n'est que le stress. Répondit-il avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque et de regarder la frondaison des arbres. Heero, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je suis bien trop âgé. Il aura l'occasion de trouver d'autres...

- Ce que tu dis est idiot. A dix-huit ans, avec le passé qu'il a, il est parfaitement capable de faire un choix. Ce garçon possède une maturité que n'ont pas les jeunes de son âge. Considère le plutôt comme quelqu'un d'une vingtaine d'années. Dit Heero, qui secoua la tête. Il est intelligent, vif, redoutablement agile et souple, et comme je l'ai souligné tout à l'heure, il me ressemble beaucoup, mais il possède également ce côté gamin des rues, débrouillard et frondeur, casse cou de Duo. Je l'apprécie, énormément. Tu as ma bénédiction pour sortir avec lui mais, après les vacances. Nous verrons pour les modalités pendant la scolarité.

- Eh ben purée, tu vas être un père redoutable toi. Murmura Jon. J'ai intérêt à faire attention.

- Hai. Tu as intérêt, en effet. Rétorqua Heero, impassible. Ou alors tu n'auras plus qu'à numéroter tes abattis.

Avant de lui décocher un sourire fantastique qui le laissa pantois.

Redoutable. Il était tout bonnement redoutable.


	7. Haine

**Chap. 6**

**Haine.**

Les jeunes partirent une demi heure plus tard à leurs premières activités de la journée, accompagnés de leurs trois assistants animateurs, et Benji, qui se sentait beaucoup mieux, était du voyage. Il avait rejoint son équipe qui prenait soin de lui avec un enthousiasme comique.

- Me laissez pas avec euuuuux ! Bramait Benji, tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin. Ils sont malaaaades !

- Mais non, mais non, tout va bien ! Faites pas attention ! Disaient ses camarades qui le tiraient par les bras.

L'ensemble des jeunes qui les entouraient étaient morts de rires.

Le coude posé sur l'épaule de son mari, Heero les regardait partir avec le sourire. Duo, à ses côtés, entendait les protestations de Benji, les différents cris, exclamations de bonne humeur des autres et arborait un sourire à s'en faire exploser les zigomatiques.

Il avait passé deux doigts dans l'arrière du jean de son mari, juste là, dans le creux de ses reins, entre sa peau et la toile et se retenait solidement à lui.

- On peut dire qu'il reprend du poil de la bête. Déclara-t-il avec plaisir. Ce qu'il nous a fait avant hier m'a sincèrement inquiété. Il ne nous avait jamais habitué à ça. Il est beaucoup plus dur d'ordinaire, cache plus ce qu'il est. Il ne te rappelle personne ?

- Ha ha. Oui, je vois tout à fait à qui tu fais allusion. Répondit Heero, avec un demi sourire après s'être tourné vers lui.

Duo lui adressait un sourire taquin qui le fit fondre. Il céda à son envie, embrassa ses lèvres avant de reculer la tête et de lui caresser la joue du pouce.

- Le médecin du camp nous a assuré que tout allait bien d'après l'examen qu'il lui a fait passer. Lui dit-il doucement, tandis qu'il passait et repassait sa main dans le dos de son mari. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Lena et les enfants demain ? Nous en profiterons pour demander à Lena s'il était possible que son secrétariat prenne en charge toutes les formalités concernant le décès de ses parents et les services sociaux de L2.

Duo opina avec lenteur, l'air pensif.

- Tu as raison. Murmura-t-il, avant de poser son front sur le coin de l'épaule de son mari. Demandons à Alice de nous chercher un appartement plus grand sur L2. Je pense que cela ne devrait poser aucun problème si elle nous en trouvait un avec deux pièces de plus. Nous n'avons qu'à lui envoyer une somme d'argent sur son compte et je lui fais confiance pour la déco et l'aménagement.

Heero se mit à doucement rire puis il saisit le menton de son mari avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

- Tu penses à tout mmh ? Tu tiens absolument à ce qu'il rentre avec nous pour amorcer l'année universitaire prochaine avec nous et que tout soit prêt à la maison pour lui lorsque nous rentrerons.

Duo opina avec un sourire. Il l'entoura de son bras pour le serrer contre lui avec tendresse et repoussa une mèche qui voletait doucement dans la brise.

- Nous ferons tout cela, c'est entendu, mais viens te relaxer un peu. Lui dit Heero, avec tendresse. Tu as besoin de repos et je te sens aussi tendu d'un arc. Tu penses à trop de choses en même temps, mon tendre.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de faire demi tour et d'effectuer quelques pas en direction de leur tente. Un petit groupe arrivait à pieds dans le chemin sous la futaie. Heero reconnut Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei et Sally et il leur fit signe de la main avec le sourire.

- Nous avons des visiteurs. Annonça-t-il à Duo. Les quatre terribles et leur consœur.

- Ah non ! Et moi qui me faisait un plaisir de faire une sieste crapuleuse avec toi ! Râla son mari.

Heero éclata de rire.

- J'ai parfaitement entendu ! Tu feras ce genre d'exercice un autre jour ! Ricana Quatre, qui se dirigeait vers eux d'un bon pas. Bonjour vous deux. Notre visite ne te fait donc pas plaisir Duo ?

- Pas quand elle me prive du corps splendide de mon cher et tendre époux. M'enfin, pas moyen d'être tranquilles deux secondes. Bougonna Duo.

Il fit mine de s'en aller et Heero le retint par le bas de son Tshirt avec un sourire tandis que leurs amis s'esclaffaient.

- Remarque on peut partir aussi, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Déclara Quatre sur un ton faussement vexé.

Duo s'avança aussitôt vers lui, l'air alarmé, les mains tendues.

- Non ! Noooon ! Ne t'en va paaaas ! Mon cachou, m'amuuur, mon bout d'zan ! Ma sucrerie préférée ! Geignit-il. Mon loukoum à la rose ! Mon bébé cadum ! Mon chibi dromadaire turquoise avec un mini fez rose tout mimi !

Il se défoulait. Près d'un mois passé avec des ados, en particulier auprès des filles, ça marquait. Le niveau du vocabulaire volait très très haut.

- Lui qui n'a déjà pas beaucoup mûri depuis l'adolescence, alors là c'est l'absolue cata. Il ne s'arrange pas. S'esclaffa Wu Fei.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça s'arrange chez toi non plus, oh homme de ma vie. T'es-tu entendu parler ? Commenta Sally, qui avait posé une main à plat entre ses seins, l'air faussement paniquée. Pendant un court instant j'ai réellement cru avoir avec nous une version un peu plus masculinisée des adolescentes que nous avions vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre sur le dos !

Il y eut des rires de la part de Trowa et Heero. Wu Fei souleva un sourcil.

- Il me semblait que tu voulais que je me mette un peu plus à la page avec ces jeunes filles et que je les comprenne un peu mieux ? Répondit-il tranquillement.

- Oui mais «absolue cata» ? Gémit son épouse, tandis qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge et contenait son rire. Bouddha, préservez moi d'une transformation complète de mon auguste époux ! J'ai besoin d'un père pour élever mon enfant et porter mes paquets, pas d'une perche sur des talons aiguille qui commenterait la mode et partagerait mes folles soirées avec mes copines !

Le commentaire fit éclater de rire les trois hommes qui se trouvaient avec elle, alors que de son côté, Duo avait réussi à entraîner Quatre à l'écart. Il était en train d'impitoyablement le chatouiller sans tenir compte du fait que le malheureux en pleurait de rire.

Sally se mit à glousser lorsqu'elle vit Wu Fei, Trowa et Heero se claquer le front. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'effusions mouvementées de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Lorsque Quatre et Duo ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, les choses devenaient intenables. Ils étaient réellement les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Vous les connaissez, ils en ont pour au moins un bon quart d'heure. Si on allait vers le coin cuisine s'installer pour boire un jus de fruit ou un café ? Proposa Heero.

- Pas sans nous ! Firent Duo et Quatre comme un seul homme, qui étaient entre temps revenus vers le petit groupe.

L'ambiance bonne enfant cessa aussitôt que Trowa et Wu Fei mirent le reste du petit groupe au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer avec Relena, qu'ils leur donnèrent le contenu du message qui avait été envoyé au responsable du rassemblement. La menace qui pesait sur les jeunes était réelle et Relena voulait qu'ils réfléchissent rapidement à une stratégie d'action.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Dit Duo avec un soupir.

Il se frotta le visage avec une certaine lenteur, des deux mains. Il posa ensuite les coudes sur la table. Tout le monde remarqua son air éreinté.

- Tout va bien Duo ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué. S'inquiéta Sally.

- Oh ce n'est rien. Ou plutôt si. Je me fais du souci pour l'un des jeunes. Vous le connaissez. Il s'agit de Ben. Lui répondit-il, avec un soupir. Et il y a Heero aussi. Il est tombé sur son épaule il y a deux jours.

Son mari grogna.

- Mon épaule va très bien, Duo. Tu t'inquiètes toujours à propos de la santé des autres et jamais de la tienne. Ben et moi allons bien. Dit-il avant de porter une main sur le dos de son mari qu'il caressa doucement. Nous avons pris les choses en main pour ce qui est de Ben et même s'il vient de subir un coup dur, il sait qu'il peut compter sur notre soutien pour l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'est pas seul à vivre sa peine, tu le sais bien.

Duo eu un geste de mauvaise humeur et son mari le retint solidement contre lui. Le jeune aveugle baissa alors la tête et s'enferma dans son silence. Ses amis se sentirent aussitôt malheureux pour lui. Ils savait très exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser et ce qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir entendu l'exprimer plus d'une fois.

Il se sentait inutile.

- Il n'est pas du tout à l'aise en milieu ouvert, même avec sa cane, avec Shini, l'aide des jeunes et du staff. Dit doucement Heero.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son mari qui se laissa un peu aller contre lui.

- Ne parlons pas du fait que tu dors très mal en ce moment. Cela ne vient pas simplement du fait que tu te fasse du tracas pour Ben. Dit-il avec douceur avant de relever la tête pour regarder l'épouse de Wu Fei. Il manque de sommeil, Sally. Et nous venons d'apprendre le décès d'amis, les parents de Ben, que vous connaissez également, il s'agit des Davis. Voilà pourquoi Ben est si mal en ce moment et c'est une des raisons de la fatigue de Duo.

Quatre avait les sourcils froncés depuis une ou deux minutes et une main posée sur la poitrine.

- Ben ? Tu veux dire Benji, Benjamin Davis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tandis qu'il se retenait à la table et que Trowa lui entourait les épaules de son bras. Voilà pourquoi tu essayais de me dissimuler ce que tu éprouvais, Duo ? C'est pour cela que tu faisais l'andouille il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

- Pardon, désolé ! Murmura Duo, qui serrait les poings et essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

Wu Fei se mit précipitamment sur ses pieds tandis que Trowa faisait se lever Quatre en catastrophe pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

- Respire Duo. Incita le chinois, qui avait plaqué une main sur le torse de son ami pour suivre sa respiration. Utilise la méthode que je t'ai enseigné.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Heero et Sally s'activèrent dans le coin cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Duo reprenait lentement le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Mieux ? Lui demanda Wu Fei et le mari de Heero hocha la tête.

- Veux-tu que je te prescrive quelque chose de léger pour dormir ? Rien qui ne t'empêcherait de bien te lever le matin. Proposa gentiment Sally.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ce qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit est un bruit continu, sourd et rythmé que j'entends depuis que je suis arrivé. Toutes les nuits. Dit-il, avant de joindre ses mains, l'air pensif. Uniquement la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est, encore moins ce qui peut le produire. C'est toujours dans la direction de la grande cascade et cela ne dure jamais longtemps. J'ai demandé à Heero, à Jon, à tout le monde dans le camp s'ils avaient été dérangé par le bruit. Il semblerait que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

- Sans doute est-ce parce que tu as l'ouïe plus fine que nous. Dit Quatre, intrigué, les sourcils froncés, qui était revenu s'installer à la table.

- Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec l'affaire qui nous préoccupe ? Suggéra Trowa.

- Nous ne devons dans tous les cas pas en écarter la possibilité. Dit Wu Fei avec un petit hochement de tête pensif.

- Il n'y a pas de travaux dans les environs, rien de prévu en tout cas dans ce parc qui, vous le savez comme moi, est une réserve et je connais parfaitement le planning des trois prochains mois sur l'ensemble du territoire. Dit Heero, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

- Il ne peut donc s'agir que d'une intervention extérieure. Dit Duo, qui réfléchissait.

- Vers quelle heure les entends-tu ? Demanda Quatre.

- Trois heures du matin. Répondit le mari de Heero, qui passa les doigts de ses deux mains dans ses cheveux courts pour les repousser vers l'arrière.

Cela faisait un peu moins de trois ans qu'il avait décidé de couper sa tresse, lorsque sa vue avait commencé à sérieusement baisser, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués à cette coupe. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas conserver une chevelure aussi longue et aussi peu pratique avec un handicap tel que le sien.

Heero avait bien contre argumenté en lui disant qu'il se chargerait des soins de ses cheveux, mais Duo avait tenu bon. Il n'était pas question qu'il soit assisté, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Duo, je ne cherche pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je suppose que cela a dû être très dur pour Benji lorsqu'il a appris le décès de ses parents ? Demanda doucement Quatre et Duo opina.

Quatre porta ses doigts repliés à ses lèvres, un peu pâle, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. Il comprenait tout à fait ce par quoi était en train de passer Benji pour avoir expérimenté la même chose des années plus tôt.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Trowa à Heero.

- Une fuite de gaz qui aurait engendré une explosion. Expliqua rapidement celui-ci.

Duo se leva.

- Duo ?

- Ne bouge pas Ro. Reste avec nos amis. Profite d'eux. Lui dit tendrement son mari.

Il s'était penché sur lui et avait enroulé son cou de ses bras avant de passer sa main sous sa mâchoire pour tourner son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser.

- Tu as raison après tout Sally. Déclara Duo avec un soupir après avoir relevé la tête. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, je suis vraiment fatigué.

Il se redressa complètement puis adressa un rapide salut de la main à tout le monde un peu au hasard.

- A plus tard tout le monde, désolé d'être d'aussi mauvaise compagnie. S'excusa-t-il.

Ils le saluèrent gentiment puis le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas lent. Heero était inquiet et ses amis soucieux. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire du souci. Relena s'inquiétait également. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé sur ce rassemblement et dans le même temps avaient préparé sa campagne pour le poste de gouverneur pour l'année suivante.

Sans oublier que Heero et lui étaient dans les cartons et qu'aussitôt rentrés du Rassemblement, ils allaient devoir déménager pour se rendre sur L2.

Il y avait tant à faire. Tant à préparer, organiser, planifier.

Duo profita du fait qu'il était seul pour appeler plusieurs personnes, tout en marchant tranquillement vers sa tente. Shini le guidait sans aucun problème dans les allées et il lui faisait parfaitement confiance.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de passer tous les coups de fil qu'il avait prévu, il réfléchit un instant. Shini avait légèrement ralenti lorsqu'il l'avait senti hésiter.

- C'est bien, Shini. Lui dit-il avant de lui donner une caresse.

Il s'arrêta sur place et composa rapidement un numéro. Il lui fallait absolument avoir des détails sur le décès accidentel des parents de Benji.

Bon nombre de questions sur les circonstances de la mort des Davis le taraudaient. Il ne comprenait pas que ces gens, qui étaient d'un milieu aisé, dans un quartier correct, bien entretenu par les services de voirie, dans un immeuble résidentiel, ait pu mourir d'une manière aussi stupide.

Quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre.

Il eut un agent de police de quartier qui lui demanda de rester en ligne et le mit en contact avec son supérieur direct. Lorsque ce dernier l'eut au bout du fil, il lui donna les premiers éléments de l'enquête et admit que lui-même avait pratiquement tout de suite trouvé les circonstances de la mort de la presque centaine de personnes de ce quartier plutôt louches. Il lui promit de se mettre en contact avec le département des Preventers sur place et le remercia de l'avoir appelé.

Il l'avait également averti qu'un certain Newton était à sa recherche.

Ce qui surprit plutôt Duo. Il lui avait donné le numéro mais ne lui avait pas donné la raison pour laquelle le type le recherchait et avait raccroché presque aussitôt. Duo soupira.

Toujours au beau milieu du camp, il composa le numéro qui lui avait été donné.

- Monsieur Newton ? Demanda- t-il.

- _Oui ?_ Entendit-il répondre.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Duo Maxwell-Yuy. Vous cherchiez à me contacter ? Demanda Duo, intrigué.

- _Ah, monsieur Maxwell-Yuy. Bonjour._ Répondit Newton, sur un ton très professionnel et très poli. _Ravi que vous ayez appelé. Je suis l'avocat de la famille Davis et l'exécuteur testamentaire de feu monsieur Davis Patrick et feue madame Davis Mary. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous déranger, mais voyez-vous, monsieur, il me faut vous rencontrer pour pouvoir effectuer certaines démarches concernant le jeune Benjamin Davis. Vous avez été désigné, ainsi que monsieur Heero Maxwell-Yuy comme étant ses tuteurs légaux jusqu'à ses vingt cinq ans. Quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?_

Un large sourire éclaira les traits de Duo mais il retomba aussitôt.

S'il était aujourd'hui tuteur du garçon, c'était parce que ses amis Patrick et Mary étaient morts.

- Quand ? Dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Eh bien voyez-vous, monsieur Newton, je suis actuellement en camp, avec des jeunes. Benji est avec moi. Nous nous trouvons sur Terre, au Rassemblement du MJPTC.

_- J'étais au courant de votre appartenance au sein des Preventers. Les Davis m'en avaient informé._ Répondit l'homme de loi.

Il l'entendit bouger, fouiller dans ses papiers.

_- Donnez moi une petite minute, monsieur Maxwell-Yuy, s'il vous plaît._ Demanda l'avocat. _J'ai une ou deux petites choses à voir avec mon assistant et je suis à vous._

- Mais je vous en prie, monsieur. Répondit poliment Duo. Prenez votre temps.

Il l'entendit de nouveau bouger puis l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un. Le son de sa voix était éloigné, il entendait donc assez mal ce qui était en train de se dire mais il réussit à entendre quelques mots.

Déplacement, Terre, Maxwell-Yuy et le nom de Benji.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Newton avait décidé de venir sur Terre.

- _Monsieur Maxwell-Yuy ? _Dit l'avocat, qui avait repris le combiné.

Oui ? Répondit aussitôt Duo.

- _Je me suis arrangé pour descendre sur la planète, mmh disons, dans les dix prochains jours. La semaine ?_ Proposa Newton. _Quelle serait la période ou la date qui vous arrangerait le mieux ? _

Ils convinrent d'une date. Duo expliqua à l'avocat qu'il n'avait pas à chercher de quoi se loger, qu'il serait reçu dans l'un des cabanons habituellement réservé aux touristes et qui était actuellement utilisé pour les invités. Ils n'étaient pas tous occupés, il devait en rester un ou deux de libres. L'avocat pourrait également prendre ses repas avec les gardes forestiers et le staff du MJPTC à la maison du Rassemblement.

Une fois les détails de la rencontre réglés, les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment puis raccrochèrent.

Duo s'autorisa un autre sourire heureux à la pensée qu'il allait être le tuteur légal de Benji et l'avoir à la maison. Shini avait posé sa tête contre sa cuisse et le jeune homme lui grattouillait gentiment entre les deux oreilles.

Il était serein, décontracté, avait nettement moins mal à la tête. C'était comme si, depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle à propos de son pupille, toute cette tension qui l'avait habité c'était tout à coup envolé.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il sursauta avec violence. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Allô ? Dit-il.

- _Nous tenons tes enfants et tes gamins, Maxwell. Ton mec est en train de recevoir le même message. Je te conseille de faire ce qui t'est demandé ou nous tuons les gosses._

Duo tangua.

Shini se mit à couiner de peur.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un, non, deux Gundams sur la tête. La voix de l'inconnu au téléphone avait été neutre. Il avait annoncé cela comme s'il s'était agi du bulletin météo.

S'il avait bien compris ce qui avait été dit, sa fille, le fils de Heero et tous les jeunes, dont Benji, qui étaient sous sa responsabilité, étaient en danger.

- Répétez moi ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et basse.

La réponse de l'homme au téléphone lui parvint un peu étouffée mais sur un ton qui ne prêtait certainement pas à confusion.

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- _Nous avons ta fille et le fils de Yuy et les mômes que vous encadrez avec lui ici en otage. Si vous ne suivez pas nos instructions tous les deux, nous les tuerons un par un, à commencer par ta fille, connard. _Répondit l'homme, glacial.

Puis Duo entendit quelque chose qui fit immédiatement tourner son sang en glaçons. Il y eut des voix lointaines, puis cris d'enfants. Il reconnut la voix de sa fille.

- _Dad ! _Hurla Caroline au téléphone. _Daddy !_

- Lina _?_ Mon bébé, calme toi. Calme toi, ma chérie, fais le pour moi. Lui dit doucement le jeune homme, qui malgré l'angoisse qui le tenaillait se montrait le plus apaisant possible pour sa fille. Shh, fais le pour ton petit frère. Tu dois rester calme, Lina. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras avec ton petit frère et que tu le protégeras, tu m'entends ? Reste bien avec Shun et protège le pour moi en attendant que j'arrive avec votre père.

- Ok D_addy, mais dépêche toi de venir nous sortir de là parce qu'ils font du mal à Benji. Ils l'ont emmené et ils lui ont fait du mal parce qu'il a protégé Shun. Ils l'ont ramené et maintenant il se tient le ventre._ Lui dit alors Caroline, dans un murmure rapide.

- _Ta gueule ! _Gronda l'homme.

Le son d'une claque puis celui, très caractéristique, du chien d'un pistolet qui était désengagé.

- NON ! Hurla Duo, paniqué. Laissez la ! C'est une petite fille ! Elle ne fait que raconter ce qu'elle a vu ! Laissez la !

- _T'avais pas besoin de raconter tout ce qui se passait dans ta cellule ! _Brailla le type à l'autre bout du fil. _La prochaine fois que tu l'ouvres, je te tue ! _

Il y eut un autre son de claque. Duo, blême, entendit tout ceci, malgré les pleurs convulsifs de sa fille.

- _T'a enregistré, c'te fois, pédale ou y faut que j'la tue pour que tu imprimes ? _Dit l'homme, d'un ton méprisant. _Suis nos instructions, à la lettre._

Duo avait lâché la laisse du chien et avait saisi le petit appareil des deux mains dans un geste désespéré avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol.

- Oui oui, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, ne leur faites pas de mal, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait subitement le cœur qui battait si vite qu'il en avait le vertige et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

- Duo !

Il avait eu un coup de chaud la seconde précédente et maintenant il se sentait gelé.

Il se retenait au téléphone comme à une planche de salut mais n'entendait pas un mot de ce qui lui était dit.

Il fallait qu'il choisisse le moment précis où l'homme à l'autre bout du fil lui donnait les instructions pour faire un malaise.

- Duo. Duo, laisse nous nous charger de ça.

Des mains le saisirent soudain au niveau des coudes. Des bras l'enveloppèrent, rassurants et chaud.

- Attendez, attendez ... Bredouilla-t-il vaguement à son interlocuteur qui de toutes façons ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Ne leurs faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît ...

Il réalisa vaguement que quelqu'un lui avait retiré son portable des doigts et fut un instant envahi par la panique. Les bras autour de lui bougèrent. Il y eut des pressions douces sur son visage, on lui parlait, doucement, tendrement. La panique disparut.

Il identifia plusieurs odeurs familières dont celle de Quatre, très près.

- Laisse faire Quatre, mon tendre. Murmura Heero à son oreille.

Heero. Sa bouche se pressa un instant sur ses lèvres fraîches puis il sentit sa joue contre la sienne.

Il entendit Shini couiner nettement plus fort près de lui puis entendit la voix de Trowa, calme et murmurante.

Le chien se tut.

Duo fut soulevé de terre, transporté. L'odeur de Heero l'entourait, partout.

Il le tenait, le portait.

Heero.

- Duo ! Duo parle moi ! L'appelait tendrement celui-ci.

Sa voix lui parvenait de loin. De très très loin.

- Tueurs ... Répondit-il seulement dans un murmure. Ils ont kidnappé les enfants ... Violé Ben … Ro, il faut avertir Rel ...

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine.

C'était bien pire que ce jour où Heero lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Pire encore que le jour de la naissance de leur fille ou celui du fils de Heero. Il n'avait ce type de réaction particulièrement violente et des attaques de panique que lorsqu'il était totalement submergé par l'émotion. C'était rare, incontrôlable, cela n'arrivait en général que lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes qui lui étaient très proches qui étaient concernées.

C'était bien grâce à l'excellent psychiatre qui travaillait pour les Preventers et qui le suivait depuis des années qu'il savait aujourd'hui pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon.

Il allait certainement mourir d'une crise cardiaque un de ces quatre matins.

- Parle moi encore, mon amour. L'encouragea Heero, qui venait de l'allonger sur son lit de camp. Duo, allons, parle moi. Fais un effort. Surmonte, Bats toi.

Heero le dévêtit rapidement avant de le recouvrir de leurs sacs de couchage et de le prendre contre lui.

Sa main passait et repassait sur son front, chaude et douce. Duo agrippa subitement cette main avant de réfugier son visage contre le large torse de celui qui le tenait.

Il avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

- Oh my god ... oh my god ... oh my god ! Bredouilla-t-il comme une litanie, au bord des larmes. Ils vont me les tuer tous les trois !

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il fallait absolument que quelqu'un quelque part entendre ses prières et fasse en sorte de venir en aide à ces gosses. Parce que lui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans son état.

- Je suis là mon tendre. Murmura Heero, qui l'avait enfermé dans ses bras. Je suis là. Shh ! Calme toi. Shh... Là, là. Doucement Duo. Je t'en prie, calme toi, tu me fais peur.

- Ils sont en danger, Ro ! Balbutia Duo, qui reprenait lentement du poil de la bête. Nos enfants sont en danger. Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ceci. Ils m'ont pris mes gosses ! Benji, Caroline et Shun ! Tous les mômes de L2 ! Pas n'importe lesquels des gamins sur le site, non ! Nos enfants et les mômes de L2 ! Et je n'ai aucune possibilité, aucun moyen de leur venir en aide parce que je suis réduit à ÇA !

Heero resserra ses bras autour de son mari lorsqu'il sentit la colère émerger. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Duo était cela, des montagnes russes. Pas spécifiquement instable, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotions, elles étaient puissantes et il les manifestait.

Il valait mieux d'ailleurs qu'il les manifeste. Sinon cela présageait de mauvaises nouvelles et annonçait que Shinigami était de sortie.

- Je sais. J'ai reçu le même type d'appel que toi. Murmura son époux, qui le berçait avec lenteur. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas attendu la fin de leur appel pour me précipiter ici.

Duo serra ses bras autour de son mari. Heero n'était pas bien bavard, excepté lorsqu'il était dans un cercle restreint d'amis et de collègues et encore. Il était bien plus bavard avec lui et avec Relena. Les deux seules personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux.

Le kidnapping de Shun avait porté un coup à son mari, il le savait, le sentait. Heero adorait son fils.

Il leva une main hésitante vers le visage de son mari qui abaissa aussitôt la tête et Duo releva la sienne. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser tendre puis ils se réfugièrent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de paix pour l'instant. De rassembler les morceaux.

C'était cela où ils allaient forcément blesser quelqu'un. Ils étaient bien trop en colère.

Une ombre passa devant le couple enlacé et contourna le lit de camp double pour se mettre du côté qui n'était pas occupé par Heero.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et vit Sally armée de sa trousse de médecin.

A la porte de la tente se trouvait Wu Fei, dont la présence sereine était apaisante.

- Je sais que la question va te paraître idiote, étant donné les circonstances mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement Duo. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la voix douce, féminine et familière de Sally.

Duo réagit à sa présence en se détendant légèrement. Il lui tendit une main et la jeune femme la prit.

- Honnêtement ? Dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Pas très bien. Entre la sensation de manque d'air, le cœur qui bat trop vite et l'envie de pleurer, choisis. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Si c'est l'émotion ou autre chose.

La jeune doctoresse lui serra gentiment la main.

- Là, là Duo, nous sommes tous près de toi et avec toi. Dit-elle doucement. Je vais t'ausculter nous verrons.

Il se laissa examiner sans rien dire. Elle lui trouva un peu de tension, sans plus.

- Rien de bien grave. Annonça-t-elle, après avoir rangé son stéthoscope. Tu vas te reposer et nous allons nous organiser pour les sortir de là, ok ? Mais je veux que tu dormes. Donc tu vas prendre un petit quelque chose.

Duo hocha la tête, le nez toujours posé contre le torse de son mari. Il sentit quelque chose de froid et de rond se presser contre le côté de son cou puis une piqûre.

Il eut un léger sursaut de surprise puis en quelques secondes se sentit doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Ceci devrait l'aider à dormir au moins huit bonnes heures. Dit Sally à Heero, pendant qu'elle rangeait le pistolet injecteur dans sa trousse. Sa crise d'angoisse devrait être passée.

Heero passa sa main sur le front de son mari qui reposait toujours dans ses bras et qui dormait à présent du sommeil du juste.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait écouter pour que Quatre ai senti une telle détresse émaner de lui. Marmonna-t-il, la tête baissée. Ce qu'il a vécu devait être une véritable torture. Même le chien ressentait sa peur.

La jeune femme pencha un peu la sienne pour tenter de voir ou au moins deviner l'expression de Heero mais celui-ci finit par abaisser complètement son visage et le détourner contre la tête de son époux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde, refusait de se montrer à elle dans l'état de faiblesse momentané dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulnérable.

Elle trouvait qu'il réagissait beaucoup comme un enfant. Comme un enfant qui souffrait.

Heero avait toujours été une totale énigme pour tout le monde excepté Duo et Relena. Il ne s'était que peu dévoilé à ses amis après la guerre.

Elle se retint d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, lui laissa sa pudeur.

- Laissons le se reposer. Je passerais tout à l'heure pour le voir. Viens nous rejoindre lorsque tu te sentiras prêt. Proposa la jeune femme avec un sourire maternel.

Heero opina avec lenteur.

Elle quitta la tente, non sans avoir une dernière fois jeté un coup d'œil sur l'endormi et son gardien.

Heero avait peur, mais il veillait sur son époux comme un trésor. Le seul trésor qui lui restait pour le moment.


	8. Mystères

**Chap 7.**

**Mystères.**

**Chutes du Niagara, ancien territoire des Etats-Unis **

**Terrain de rassemblement du MJPTC – cinq heures du matin.**

La jeune femme qui était assise devant le visiophone était une jeune mère angoissée qui le cachait bien. Elle n'avait pas dormi alors que le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà, peu mangé et avait énormément pris sur elle-même pour éviter de craquer et de mordre quelqu'un.

Au propre comme au figuré.

- Je rappelle comme prévu. Lucrezia est allé coucher les enfants elle va me rejoindre. Fit une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait laissé le visiophone allumé. Elle était encore connectée à Sank.

La voix de son frère se fit de nouveau entendre, un peu plus pressante.

- Lena ? Je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu ?

Relena se passa la main sur le front dans un geste rapide avant de ramener son attention sur l'écran. Elle se pencha, eut un rapide sourire à l'adresse de son frère aîné et lui fit un petit signe de ses doigts.

- Je suis ici.

Son sourire retomba aussitôt qu'elle se redressa et qu'elle rapprocha son siège du secrétaire pour venir se mettre face à la caméra. Celui-ci la connaissait bien et il savait lire entre les lignes lorsqu'il regardait sa petite sœur.

Là, une légère contraction de la main, ici, un battement de paupières, encore ici, un léger affaissement des épaules.

Elle affichait son air professionnel, celui qu'elle utilisait comme un masque. Rien ne transparaissait jamais derrière.

- Comment va Duo ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Et toi ?

- Il va mieux et je … Commença-t-elle, d'un ton tranquille puis il la coupa tout de suite, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne me mens pas, Lena. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'écran.

Elle secoua alors la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Mil. Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée de colère. Je tiens ! Il faut bien que je tienne ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un tienne dans ce merdier innommable !

Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings puis soupira. Son menton se mit à trembler puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire.

Courageux.

Il en avait le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi, était prêt à tout lâcher, responsabilités, famille, royaume, pour retrouver sa petite sœur et la serrer entre ses bras. Il savait combien il était difficile de vivre ces instants pour les avoir vécus lui-même et en être presque devenu complètement fou.

Au point d'en avoir pratiquement détruit la Terre.

- Il faut bien que je tienne. Je m'effondrerais après. Répondit-elle d'un ton plus contrôlé. Il est impératif que je conserve ma tête sur mes épaules. Duo est celui qui a le plus besoin de moi, je suis donc très souvent à ses côtés. Il a très mal pris ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est de nous trois, Hilde, Heero et moi, celui qui a le plus mal encaissé le choc. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons avec Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei et Sally pour le soulager mais rien n'y fait.

Une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se mit à repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie de son ami. Il s'était réfugié contre elle comme un tout petit enfant sans défense, sans un mot et l'avait serrée contre lui. Il avait paru si fragile, si désemparé qu'elle s'était tout simplement enroulée autour de lui et était restée avec lui.

Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait murmuré des mots réconfortants jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. Même malade, même au plus bas. Il y avait toujours eu une étincelle de combativité en lui. L'homme qu'elle avait eu contre elle, deux heures plus tôt, était un homme brisé.

Elle essuya sa joue, renifla.

- Ce qui vient de se passer n'a fait que rajouter à cette culpabilité énorme qui lui pèse sur la conscience depuis des années. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Il est toujours persuadé que tout ce qui est arrivé lorsqu'il était enfant, est arrivé par sa faute. Toutes les personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour lui sont mortes d'une façon terrible et il vit maintenant dans la terreur de perdre nos enfants en plus de ces jeunes auquel il s'est beaucoup attaché. Je ne sais pas s'il se relèvera de ce choc, Mil.

- Je comprends. Faites au mieux pour lui venir en aide. Déclara le jeune souverain avec un hochement de tête, l'air grave. Je peux te faire envoyer son psychiatre si tu penses que son aide lui sera nécessaire.

- Pour l'instant, non. Je l'ai eu au téléphone et elle m'a dit que ce que nous faisions pour le moment était très bien et que nous avions eu les bons réflexes. Lui assura la jeune femme avant de se passer les doigts sur le front dans un geste rapide. Elle m'a assuré que sa réaction était tout à fait normale étant donné les circonstances et qu'il ne fallait pas s'alarmer outre mesure. Duo était, selon elle, bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'il pourrait bien même nous surprendre. Mais elle m'a tout de même assuré qu'elle était prête à se déplacer à notre convenance si jamais nous avions besoin d'elle. Elle se tient dans tous les cas à notre disposition au téléphone vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre pour une aide psychologique.

Lucrezia choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée.

- Hello ! Comment vas-tu ma Lena ? Tu as les gros bisous de la marmaille et tout plein de groooos câlins !

Elle se pencha vers l'écran. Relena vit tout à coup son ravissant sourire en très gros plan.

Ce qu'elle vit surtout, ce fut son regard bleu, empli de tendresse chaleureuse.

- Lu ! Oh Lu ! Tu me manques tant ! Bredouilla-t-elle subitement avant de se dissimuler le visage entre les mains et de se tasser sur elle-même. Vous me manquez tant tous !

Elle cédait enfin aux larmes.

- Lena ! S'exclama Milliardo.

- Lena ! Dit son épouse, en écho, un peu avant que ne s'amorce un échange animé.

Elle les entendit argumenter au travers du brouillard de ses larmes et du son de ses propres sanglots. Elle devait se reprendre. Son frère était en train de se disputer avec Lucrezia parce qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Ils étaient tous les deux contrariés, étaient trop loin et étaient incapable de savoir comment lui venir en aide, encore moins comment la réconforter dans l'immédiat.

- Relena ! Finit par s'exclamer Milliardo, sur un ton brisé. Nena ! Nena, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, ma chérie ! Ma toute petite sœur !

Il venait de l'appeler par ce surnom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne le faisait que très rarement, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle pouvait sentir, entendre la profonde tristesse mêlée de fureur dans la voix de l'homme qui fut un jour le Lightning Count, un guerrier impitoyable.

Elle savait qu'il devait enrager du fait qu'il se sentait impuissant en raison de ses responsabilités. Il devait avoir l'impression de ne pouvoir lui être d'aucune aide alors qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus aimant et le plus gentil qu'elle pouvait connaître en dehors de Heero. Elle pouvait comprendre sa frustration et sa peine.

Comprendre qu'il enrage de ne pouvoir physiquement prendre dans ses bras et consoler le seul être qui comptait le plus pour lui dans la vie en dehors son épouse et ses enfants.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas seule pour affronter ce qui se passe, Nena. L'entendit-elle dire tout doucement, presque timidement. Parle moi. Ne reste pas seule dans ton coin.

Elle eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot, renifla, trouva, oh miracle, un mouchoir en papier froissé dans sa manche et s'essuya sommairement les yeux avant de se moucher.

Puis elle redressa la tête.

- Je sors de mon coin, grand frère. Dit-elle avec un sourire minuscule alors qu'elle redressait la tête. Sais-tu que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est en général le laïus que je sors régulièrement à Heero ? Je passe mon temps à lui dire de sortir de sa coquille et de me parler.

Elle renifla de nouveau et posa ses deux avant bras sur le plan de travail devant elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire tendre tandis qu'elle les contemplait.

- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Murmura-t-elle, sincère. Je vous aime.

Ils étaient assis, l'un contre l'autre, Lucrezia sur le large bord du fauteuil en cuir de son époux et il avait enserré la taille de la jeune femme de son bras. Ils avaient toujours paru réellement si bien aller l'un avec l'autre que cela semblait naturel qu'il lui demande de l'épouser après les deux conflits.

Le jeune souverain secoua la tête, avec ce même petit sourire attristé que Relena venait d'avoir. C'est sans doute à ce moment là qu'ils se ressemblaient le plus. Lorsqu'ils souriaient.

- Nous t'aimons aussi, ma chérie. Sais-tu ce que tu devrais faire ? Dit-il, avec un soupir. Tu devrais rejoindre Heero, petite sœur. Tu as besoin d'un gros câlin.

Lucrezia lui tapota le haut du bras, indulgente.

- Tu es d'une logique imparable, cher époux. Bien entendu qu'elle en a besoin. Dit-elle avec ce ton logique d'épouse qui suggérait une excellente connaissance de l'être aimé.

Elle se tourna vers le visiophone.

- Ecoute son conseil, petite sœur. Va retrouver le beau brun musclé et prenez un quart d'heure loin de tout. Dit-elle avec un large sourire carnassier. Avec un bon chocolat chaud. Pour une fois, écoute maman Lulu, hm ? Cela ne résout pas tout et ne te rendra pas les enfants tout de suite. Mais se détendre en compagnie d'un bon pote, qui en plus est le père de l'un de tes enfants, te donnera du cœur à l'ouvrage pour casser la gueule aux salopards qui ont osé prendre mes neveux !

Son époux émit une sorte de grognement mi-amusé, mi-stupéfait, un sourcil levé, devant son langage. Que Lucrezia s'exprime de cette façon ne l'étonnait qu'à demi, après tout, elle était un ancien soldat, comme lui.

Relena avait eu un gloussement bref, surprise, puis avait souri.

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes puis Relena coupa la communication et se renversa dans le fauteuil en bois à dossier rond de son ami Harold. Elle leva ses bras et posa ses mains sur son front avec un profond soupir.

Le rassemblement était un vrai fiasco. Les Preventers l'avaient entièrement repris en main dès l'instant où la sécurité des jeunes et de plusieurs des membres du staff était en danger. En particulier celle de Relena et Duo qui se trouvaient être dans la politique et qui avaient tout deux reçu des menaces.

Heero et Hilde, qui étaient les responsable de la sécurité, avaient tout mis en œuvre avec Quatre et Trowa, qui étaient les responsables de l'organisation et de la logistique, pour rendre les choses plus simple quant à l'organisation du retrait de l'ensemble des jeunes du site. Wu Fei se chargeait lui, pendant ce temps, des recherches des enfants et des jeunes de L2 kidnappés, avec les Preventers.

Tout était en place ici pour l'hébergement des jeunes à Sank. Le parc était envahi de tentes. Milliardo avait eu la confirmation des pays voisins qui avaient aménagé des terrains près de leurs frontières.

Les détails du déplacement et du relogement de milliers de jeunes et d'adultes avait été effectué au pied levé. Ils allaient être transportés de l'ancien territoire des Etats-Unis à l'ancienne Europe. Le rassemblement allait être placé à Sank puis dans les pays avoisinants.

Ce qu'avait fait Milliardo relevait du tour de force en si peu de temps et l'enlèvement des jeunes par des terroristes y avait été pour beaucoup dans les négociations avec les pays voisins de l'ancien petit royaume.

Sans oublier le fait qu'un rassemblement aussi énorme allait économiquement apporter un certain apport monétaire à tous les pays concernés.

Quatre et Trowa avaient mis les ressources des Maganacs à la disposition du staff du mouvement et des Preventers pour le renforcement de la sécurité des jeunes.

Iria, sur L4, qui était actuellement directrice à la tête de Winner Entreprises, avait également mis à la disposition des Preventers les ressources de communication des entreprises Winner.

Catherine, la sœur de Trowa avait proposé l'aide du réseau d'information des gens du voyage qui couvrait le monde entier et les colonies.

Howard et les Sweepers n'avait pas attendu pour proposer leur aide ainsi que dizaines d'autres organismes de la colonie L2.

Même le gouverneur sortant de L2, qui était en théorie l'adversaire Duo, proposait son aide.

L'homme politique, Monroe, était un des seuls rares intègre et honnêtes qui restait sur L2. Il venait de faire quelque chose qui avait époustouflé l'ensemble de la communauté politique pour protester, indiquer combien il désapprouvait un geste qui avait, selon lui, été dicté par des intérêts autres que ceux de L2.

Il venait de se désinscrire des listes électorales, ce qui faisait de Duo le seul candidat en lice à moins d'un mois du vote.

Il venait donc de gagner par forfait.

- _Excellentes nouvelles._ Avait dit Quatre, lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

Le bonheur n'avait été que de courte durée mais sur le moment, cela leur avait redonné du courage et de l'espoir. Ils s'étaient tous battus avec l'aide de Relena, avaient travaillés comme des forcenés pour que Duo gagne aux élections et que L2 puisse enfin changer.

Non pas que la colonie n'avait pas subi quelques changements, il y en avait eu quelques uns. Notamment grâce au gouverneur sortant qui était, chose inhabituelle, incorruptible. L2 avait été le repaire de gangs et corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Elle l'avait été pendant si longtemps et à tous les niveaux que tous s'étaient demandés si un jour cela allait changer.

Cet ex-gouverneur venait de se lever et de rajouter sa voix à la leur, son effort au leur pour aider les jeunes disparus. Il se montrait solidaire à leur cause et surtout, venait de dévoiler au monde entier et aux colonies toute une partie de l'aspect politique qu'ils redoutaient de montrer depuis peu.

Quelqu'un cherchait à réduire à néant le moindre effort fourni pour remettre à flots économiquement et socialement une colonie qui était mourante pendant les deux guerres.

Les terroristes étaient les membres de l'un de ces gangs qui refusaient que les choses changent. Ils n'étaient que les instruments d'autres qui agissaient dans l'ombre. Ces autres pensaient qu'en manipulant quelqu'un comme Duo, qu'ils savaient être un ancien gamin des rues, de la même façon que l'un de ces membres de gang, ils obtiendraient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés sur plusieurs points.

Duo avait certes été un gamin des rues, mais il avait cessé de l'être à partir du moment où il avait été adopté par le père Maxwell et la sœur Helen. Puis lorsqu'il avait fait le choix de rejoindre les Sweepers et de se former pour devenir un pilote de Gundam. Puis lorsqu'il était devenu un Preventer, puis lorsqu'il était entré dans la politique.

On oubliait certes pas d'où l'on venait mais l'on apprenait, on devenait différent, on vieillissait, on changeait et on évoluait. On ne restait jamais le même que celui que l'on était lorsqu'on avait décidé de sortir de la misère et des taudis.

Il y avait ensuite le fait que les véritables responsables de l'enlèvement des enfants de la princesse de Sank et de deux des héros de la fin de la dernière guerre s'étaient attaqués aux mauvaises cibles.

Il existait une loi, essentielle, dans la rue. La survie. Mais il existait aussi la solidarité. Les deux allaient souvent de pair. Aide ton prochain et il t'aidera souvent. Cela est aussi compris dans la survie. A plusieurs on survit mieux. c'est ainsi que se constitue les bandes qui deviennent, dans certains cas, des gangs.

Le gang qui s'en est pris aux enfants de Relena, de Duo et de Heero ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que leur action ait déclenché une telle solidarité entre les habitants de L2. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gouverneur sortant démissionne pour protester puis les dénonce publiquement avant de publiquement expliquer ce qu'il en était réellement.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y ait une telle mobilisation générale de la part de l'ensemble des colonies et de la Terre lorsque la vérité s'était sue.

Pour des gamins.

Ceux qui pensaient diviser se retrouvaient poursuivis.

_- Les nouvelles sont excellentes. Ouais. Pt'ète. Si tu veux. _

La voix qui avait dit ces mots sur un ton morne avait fait se retourner l'ensemble de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon du petit chalet qui avait été prêté à Heero et Duo pour un temps.

Ils avaient vu Duo qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. S'il ne l'avait pas fait d'ailleurs, il aurait certainement effondré sur le sol étant donné la quantité de tranquillisant qu'il avait dans le sang. c'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore debout.

Tous avaient eu la même réaction. Ils s'étaient figés. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il était réveillé.

_- Mais Quatre, mon pote, t'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi au fait que si j'ai gagné, c'est bien pour une raison, hein ? _Avait ricané Duo.

Il n'était plus lui-même. La preuve en était la façon dont il s'exprimait, lente et difficile. Il était revenu à son vocabulaire familier et légèrement teinté d'argot.

Il avait glissé sur le sol et Heero s'était précipité. C'était alors que Duo avait eu les paroles les plus cruelles qu'il avait jamais pu prononcer en présence de son mari.

_- Ces types vont tuer mes gosses et moi je n'aurais qu'à les suivre dans leur mort. _Avait-il marmonné, tandis que son mari le soulevait dans ses bras et le ramenait dans leur chambre, suivi de certains de leurs amis.

Les mots étaient tombés dans le silence comme des masses sur des toits en tôle.

Heero avait littéralement sursauté. Son visage s'était refermé et il avait accéléré le pas avant d'aller poser Duo sur leur lit, de le laisser là, avec Relena puis était sorti de la pièce avec précipitation. Trowa n'avait pas attendu et l'avait suivi.

Relena avait rejoint Duo sur le lit et l'avait enserré dans ses bras.

- _Nous les retrouverons, Duo_. Avait-elle alors murmuré, tandis qu'elle le berçait avec lenteur. _Nous allons fouiller chaque endroit, soulever chaque pierre de ce parc et retourner chaque brin d'herbe s'il le faut. Nous le ferons avec l'énergie du désespoir, avec tout l'espoir et l'amour que nous possédons pour ces enfants. Pour les nôtres et pour ceux qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Nous voulons les sortir de là et nous le ferons._

Puis elle avait pris une grande inspiration et s'était arrêté de le bercer. Son corps tout entier s'était mis à vibrer de colère.

- _ En attendant, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce que tu viens de dire, tu m'entends, Duo Maxwell-Yuy ?_ Avait-elle grondé. _Ces enfants, dont tu as parlé, sont également les miens, sont également ceux de mon épouse et sont aussi ceux de ton mari. En parlant de manière égoïste comme tu l'as fait, tu m'as non seulement blessé personnellement, mais tu as blessé deux autres personnes qui me sont chères !_

- _C'est parlé comme une Peacecraft, mais pas comme une pacifiste._ Avait plaisanté Duo d'un ton faible, le nez posé contre son épaule.

Elle avait eu un demi sourire.

- _Oui, enfin, notre père et bon nombre de pacifistes étaient sans doute un peu trop idéalistes si tu veux mon avis._ Avait-elle ironisé.

Il avait soulevé un sourcil châtain. Puis secoué la tête avec lenteur.

- _J'ai toujours eu la preuve que sous tes dehors de gentille fille, tu étais une véritable guerrière, comme ton frère. Il semblerait que ce soit de famille._ Avait-il murmuré avant d'attendre, l'air plus ou moins contrit. _Je te demande pardon, Lena._

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras.

- _J'accepte tes excuses, vilain._ Avait-elle murmuré, après lui avoir donné une petite tape puis elle l'avait embrassé sur le nez. _Je vais aller chercher Heero. Il a besoin de toi._

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre ses réactions. Sa frustration, sa colère et sa terreur de voir ses enfants ou n'importe lequel de ces jeunes pour lequel il s'était battu depuis si longtemps, être blessé ou tué.

Revenue au présent, elle soupira. Il fallait, en attendant, toujours donner le change, être forte et tenir bon. Beaucoup trop de monde comptait sur elle.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'un des chalets réservés aux invités et au staff.

- J'ai rêvé d'Anjelina Jolie et de bouillon de poule.

Heero cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour contempler son mari d'un air surpris.

Une ancienne actrice de cinéma du 21ème siècle et de la soupe. Il ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il après s'être dégagé la gorge d'un raclement bref.

- Oh ça va. Ne te moque pas de moi. Je n'y suis pour rien si le contenu de mes rêves est toujours idiot. Grommela Duo, vexé.

Son mari vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main tendre sur son avant bras.

- Je ne me moquais pas du tout. Raconte moi. Dit-il doucement.

Duo vint se presser contre lui et le jeune homme s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour l'entourer de son bras.

- Je ne pense pas que la fille de mon rêve ait vraiment été Anjelina Jolie. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle lui ressemblait terriblement. Elle était longue, belle, musclée, brune, avec une très belle chevelure. Raconta Duo à voix basse. Nous étions tous les deux sur la même navette en partance pour L2. Elle était invitée chez quelqu'un chez qui nous étions nous-même tous les deux invités. Il s'agissait de ma mère.

- Ta mère ? L'interrompit Heero, étonné, avant de se reprendre. Désolé, continue.

Duo lui sourit. Il comprenait tout à fait son étonnement, lui-même avait été un peu perdu de se retrouver devant cette personne dans son rêve. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait commencé à prendre conscience des choses et surtout qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il rêvait.

- Elle était belle. Je parle de ma mère. Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il se souvenait de la femme avec qui il avait eu une courte conversation. Nous avons parlé, un peu avant que cette fille que j'ai pris pour Anjelina ne fasse son entrée dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit combien elle était belle.

Il s'arrêta de parler puis leva son visage vers son mari et Heero posa enveloppa sa mâchoire de sa main.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, mon tendre ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Elle me manque, Ro. Chuchota Duo, avant de déglutir et une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche pour rouler le long de sa joue. Je ne l'ai jamais connue et elle me manque. Terriblement. J'ai tellement envie de ses bras, là, tout de suite !

Heero, bouleversé, se pencha et le prit dans ses bras en une étreinte puissante et tendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner sa mère, ne pouvait pas lui offrir l'amour et la tendresse d'une mère, mais il pouvait au moins lui donner ce qu'il avait. Son amour, sa tendresse et sa chaleur. Ce n'était pas la même chose mais Duo savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il se mit en boule autour de lui après quelques instants et ils finirent par se parler un long moment à voix basse. Ce qu'ils se dirent n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était que des mots, pour rassurer, pour réconforter, des petits riens, des petits tout. Ils n'étaient pas exactement coutumiers du fait, n'étaient en général pas des tendres, mais ils avaient tout à coup besoin de se rassurer, se sentaient terriblement vulnérables.

Quelqu'un les avaient atteints dans leur chair, dans leur âme. Leurs enfants étaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus chers sur cette Terre, après leurs conjoints. Ils étaient une part d'eux même, ils étaient la paix après la guerre, ils étaient la vie après la mort, ils étaient la beauté après toute cette laideur qu'ils avaient pu voir.

Ils avaient seulement besoin de se confier leurs peurs, leurs fragilités, uniquement entre eux. Sans faire l'amour. Sans se toucher autrement que par de petits gestes tendres et simples.

Sans crier, sans violence, sans heurts, sans disputes.

Se rejoindre dans le calme et l'ombre, dans le presque silence. Cela leur permettait de se recentrer, de redevenir eux-même. Surtout Heero. Il avait besoin de savoir que son mari pouvait tenir sans lui, de savoir qu'il pouvait tenir pendant qu'il était au loin en train de se battre pour leurs petits.

Un seul mot le décida enfin à quitter les bras de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Va. Lui dit Duo.

Relena revint dans la pièce qui avait été aménagée en salle de réunion provisoire, s'étira puis bâilla avant de se diriger droit vers la table à boissons.

Elle se servit un café, se tourna et tourna tranquillement sa cuillère dans sa tasse tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce. Il y avait un petit groupe de personne non loin d'elle, deux autres près du distributeur à sandwichs, d'autres travaillaient autour de la grande table placée au centre.

Elle vit une tête brune familière et sourit.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose de chaud ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question fit relever la tête à Heero qui était debout devant la grande table. Celle-ci était couverte de papiers divers, de cartes, de crayons et de feutres. Il y avait un ou deux laptops qui se promenaient également dessus.

Il était penché au dessus d'une carte.

- Je veux bien un café oui, merci. Répondit-il avec un bref sourire.

Puis il remit aussitôt le nez sur la carte qu'il était en train d'étudier.

- Comment est-il ? Ajouta la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle versait le café.

Heero ne lui demanda pas de qui elle parlait. Il le savait parfaitement. Il se redressa complètement,. Il posa sa main droite à plat sur la table devant lui et repoussa de la main gauche, avec un soupir, la mèche de cheveux bruns désordonnée qui lui obscurcissait éternellement le front.

- Il était endormi et calme lorsque je suis parti. Il est bien mieux. Il remonte la pente. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il a voulu que je vienne travailler mais je n'ai pas voulu partir sans m'être assuré qu'il soit au moins au calme. J'ai réussi à lui faire boire un peu de soupe et prendre un cachet de tranquillisants.

Elle s'était approchée tandis qu'il parlait et s'était arrêtée devant lui avant de lui donner sa tasse qu'il avait pris. Elle était en train de prendre une gorgée de son café lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase et elle opina avec lenteur après avoir baissé sa tasse.

- Tant qu'il accepte de dormir et de se reposer, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Dit-elle doucement. Il était très fatigué, Heero. Ce qui vient de nous arriver était un énorme choc en plus de l'énorme pression qu'il a vécue ces derniers mois avec les élections.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il se retourna pour appuyer le bas de ses reins contre le rebord de la table et se contenta de boire son café à petites gorgées. S'il était peu bavard autrefois, ce qui venait d'arriver avec la disparition des enfants l'avait rendu encore moins loquace.

La jeune femme posa une main sur le haut de son bras, l'y laissa une seconde et lui adressa un sourire affectueux lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, déposa sa tasse sur la table près de lui et ouvrit alors son bras. Elle vint tout naturellement se réfugier contre lui et il l'enveloppa de ses grands bras rassurants. Ils demeurèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'il lui frottait gentiment le dos, menton posé sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle émit un soupir léger, inaudible. La tête confortablement installée sur le haut de son torse, elle goûtait à quelques secondes de paix. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis des heures. Heero était un réconfort, une solide présence. Il lui avait toujours beaucoup apporté. Il était son meilleur ami.

Elle sentit tout à coup son grand corps vibrer, tressauter et releva la tête, prise d'une vive inquiétude.

Elle recula vivement la tête et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya.

- Heero ! Murmura-t-elle, le regard agrandi.

Heero craquait, alors qu'il était si fort, le plus solide d'entre eux, un véritable roc. Elle l'entoura comme elle le put de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle au moment précis où les jambes du jeune homme pliaient sous lui et qu'il se laissait glisser vers le sol.

- Heero ?

- Heero !

Plusieurs appels qui venaient des Preventers autour de la table alertèrent Relena, mais elle ne releva pas la tête. Toute son attention était concentrée sur son ami.

Le jeune homme avait plaqué une main sur son visage, puis la seconde avait rejoint la première et il s'était mis à pleurer sans faire de bruit. Voûté, les jambes ramassées vers lui, il sanglotait mais tout ce qui s'entendait n'était que la reprise de sa respiration anarchique.

Des larmes passaient au travers de ses doigts.

- Laissez, je m'en charge. Dit Relena, qui avait levé une main pour empêcher quiconque d'approcher. Laissez nous seuls quelques minutes, je vous prie.

Ils furent laissés seuls

La jeune femme laissa pleurer son ami tout son saoul et se contenta de rester assise près de lui sur le sol. Elle lui frotta le dos dans un geste réconfortant et attendit.

Il était normal après tout qu'il cède à la fatigue et à la peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait exprimer aussi ouvertement ses émotions.

- Mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'essuya les yeux avec un reniflement. Attends.

Elle plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches pour y trouver une pochette de mouchoirs en papier qu'elle lui tendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'attendait en dehors des toilettes pour hommes. Il était entré se rincer le visage.

- Désolé d'avoir à te faire attendre. Marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il ressortit et elle sourit avant de le prendre par le bras.

- Mais non voyons. Dit-elle avant de le tapoter sur l'avant-bras. Il faut bien s'entraider entre parents.

Il s'arrêta brusquement puis enleva la main de la jeune femme qui était posée sur son bras pour passer le sien autour de ses minces épaules. Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte farouche.

- Ne serre pas trop ! Lui parvint la voix étouffée de la jeune femme et il desserra les bras un peu embarrassé avant de pencher la tête vers elle.

- Nos enfants sont vivants ! Lui dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

- Oh ça, s'ils ont la moitié du caractère de leurs pères et ma ténacité, ils le sont ! Gloussa-t-elle, avant de redevenir silencieuse tandis qu'elle réprimait un frisson.

Le regard bleu de Heero était si bleu, si vivant et si brillant qu'il en était hypnotique. Il voulait y croire, il voulait éviter de penser au pire.

Le regard pervenche de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Oh Heero … Murmura-t-elle, atterrée. Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'ils sont vivants ! Ils sont en vie ! En vie et en bonne santé ! J'en suis certaine !

Ce très vieux cauchemar de la petite fille qu'il avait tué autrefois avait dû revenir le hanter. Elle plaqua sa tête blonde contre son épaule et le serra contre lui avec une telle soudaineté, lorsqu'elle réalisa cela, que le jeune homme en fut surpris.

Heero allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit arriver un Preventer en courant dans le couloir.

- Monsieur ! Haletait celui-ci, qui agitait une main pour attirer son attention. Monsieur ! C'est l'agent Barton qui m'envoie ! Votre mari !

Heero lâcha immédiatement Relena et fit un pas en direction du Preventer.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

- J'arrive du chalet. L'agent Johnson a été assommé. Expliqua-t-il entre deux reprises de respiration. L'agent Barton est passé pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'a trouvé sur le canapé. La chambre était vide. Votre mari est parti.


End file.
